


The Darkness Inside

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #238 Circadian Rhythm  
 **Chapter:** 1/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  
 **A/N:** This is not a fluffy Pet!Xander fic. Spike does not have a soul and is a Master vampire and acts like one. This could get a bit dark so please be sure to read the warnings. I've changed the events of Season 2 to suit myself and then it goes AU from there. ~Thank you ~  
  
  


  


[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)

 

 

  


Xander walked home through the quiet streets, head down, feet shuffling along as he watched the swirl of rainbow colours caused by the street lights illuminating the small, oil-slicked puddles. He felt so tired after school, research, and then four hours at work followed by patrol with Buffy and the gang. He just wanted to get home, fall into bed, and enjoy sleeping in late. He may have told a small, barely noticeable, little white lie about having to work this weekend but damn, he was tired and he knew if they asked he wouldn't be able to say no. He just wanted to spend his weekend sleeping and then sleeping some more.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, hearing a noise behind him but there was nothing there. Suddenly, it seemed like there was laughter coming from all around him and he spun in place trying to locate the source. It was a light, tinkling laugh which obviously belonged to a woman but where was she and why was she hiding? 

“Who's there?” he asked stopping mid-spin.

A woman dressed in an old-fashioned gown made of a soft, dark blue material stepped out of the darkness. Her long, raven-dark hair gleamed under the street lights and her skin was perfect, pale and creamy with a slight hint of a flush to give her a touch of colour. She was beautiful and her blue eyes were mesmerising. She smiled at him as she stepped slowly closer. “Here kitty, kitty, kitty,” she cooed while reaching out a hand in his direction. 

He felt as if he had no control over his own body as he stood silently. Merely watching with increasing fear as this strange woman came closer and closer. Her eyes flicked to look over his shoulder just before he felt strong arms wrap around his chest from behind and then he was spiralling into darkness. 

When Xander woke up he almost wished he hadn't bothered. His head hurt and, in fact, his whole body was sore.  He didn't remember drinking but he sure felt like he'd had a few and maybe a few more besides. Shit. If he'd touched his Dad's stash...no. He went to work and then patrol and he was tired and...there was a woman. He opened his eyes as the memories came rushing back making his head spin and throb even more. It wasn't until he tried to move that he realised he couldn't. He was lying on his back with his arms and legs stretched almost to the point of being uncomfortable. While Xander waited for the room to stop spinning, the roaring in his head to reduce to a dull thud, and his rolling stomach to settle, he gingerly pulled on the restraints. He discovered very little give but enough to slightly ease the near painful stretch. He didn't want to consider how he was gonna feel after a few more hours in the same position. He wondered how long he'd already been held prisoner. He tried to decide if it was still night or morning but his internal body clock told him nothing. He didn't feel particularly tired, only achy and a little hung over, so did that mean it was morning? 

He really needed to get outta here. Maybe he could figure out where he was and get help. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to accomplish that but pushed the thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on the room around him instead. Turning his head as much as he could first one way and then the other, he took in the small, almost barren, dimly lit room. It was sparsely furnished with only the bed he was currently tied to, a small chest of drawers,  and a chair in the corner. The bedroom was dusty and the wood floor had a layer of dirt and grime that matched the grubby, peeling paint on the brick walls. He couldn't see any windows and the only light was coming from a candle on top of the chest. There was a door across from the bed that he guessed led to the outside. He tested the restraints again, which he now knew were lengths of rough rope, but they remained tight and strong. He took some small comfort in knowing he was still dressed and the bed was at least marginally comfortable, although probably as filthy as the rest of the room. He was pondering the possibility of being able to catch a disease from lying in crud, when he heard the door open. Peering down his body and into the room, he watched as the same woman who had held him entranced seemed to glide across the floor and sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Oh goodie,” she said clapping her hands. “You're awake. How are you feeling?”

He wasn't sure how to answer such a strange question. “You took me prisoner, tied me up and now you're asking me how I feel?” He asked in disbelief.

“Don't be angry pretty kitty,” she said reaching out a hand to pet at his hair. 

He jerked his head away but soon found his face gripped by a surprisingly strong hand, the nails biting into the skin of his cheeks. “Bad little kitten. Musn't be ungrateful,” she scolded turning his head to face hers. “Mummy has rescued you from obscurity. Plucked you from all the others to be my love's special present. You should be honoured.”

Xander felt a heavy sensation in the pit of his stomach as he realised he'd been captured and was being held prisoner by a mad woman. His blood turned cold and he shivered wondering what she planned to do to him and who was her love. His mind raced and a voice inside his head kept shouting 'stall, stall'. When he finally spoke his voice came out shaky and small. “I... I am?” he ventured and held his breath, hoping like hell he'd guessed right.

She smiled, obviously pleased by his answer and he let out his breath with what he firmly told himself was not a small sob but a sigh. She released her fierce hold and stroked his face gently. “Oh you are precious. My wicked boy will adore you.” 

She stilled and stared off into nothingness, but after a moment, she seemed to return to herself. “He's awake. You be good and when I come back I shall bring your new master.” 

She hopped up and skipped out of the room closing the door firmly behind her. Xander knew he needed to get out of this place but remembering the lie he'd told when he last saw his friends, panic began to overwhelm him. Xander pulled and tugged with all his strength but the ropes held fast. He started to sob and he finally stopped his frantic movements when he felt small trickles of blood running slowly along his arms. Tears slid from his eyes and trickled along his scalp and he felt nothing but despair because he knew, no one would be looking for him.  
  


~*~

  


  
  



	2. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #251 Melody  
 **Chapter:** 2/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  
 **A/N:** This is not a fluffy Pet!Xander fic. Spike does not have a soul and is a Master vampire and acts like one. This could get a bit dark so please be sure to read the warnings. I've changed the events of Season 2 to suit myself and then it goes AU from there. ~Thank you ~

 

  


[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)

 

 

  


Spike sensed the moment his sire was aware he was awake. Her dark gifts had passed to her childe upon his turning and although diluted, were very strong if his sire was the subject. His arms trembled with the effort of trying to move to a reclined position against the pillows. He grimaced with determination, wanting to finish before Drusilla appeared. She fretted over him enough as it was, he didn't want to worry her more.

Drusilla entered the dimly lit bedroom and immediately rushed to his side. Her arm slid gently beneath his emaciated body. “Let me help you.”

He was panting slightly with the exertion and was grateful for the support at his back. Allowing himself a moment of weakness, he let her help him slide up the bed. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he let his body sink into the cushioning softness feeling exhausted, and in turn frustrated with his weakened condition. He opened his eyes when he heard his sire's lilting voice. “There we are my precious boy. Is that better?” She asked, brushing the unruly locks of hair away from his face. The motion was soothing and he merely nodded in response and twined his fingers through hers when she grasped his hand. “Dawson told me you haven't eaten,” she scolded, a concerned frown marring her pretty face and glanced at the girl who sat tied and huddled in the corner. A whimper of fear came from behind the gag in her mouth when Spike's eyes met wide, frightened ones peering out from a dirty, bruised face.

“'M not hungry,” he responded turning his tired gaze back to his sire.

“You know you need to keep up your strength until we can find your cure,” she said matter of factly over her shoulder as she walked to the corner and dragged the small girl to her feet. It was all over quickly and Drusilla allowed the limp, lifeless body to drop carelessly to the floor with a thud as she crossed back to the bed.

“I know. I …” He'd tried but just the thought of trying to drink made his stomach clench in protest. He wasn't sure she would understand. “Just can't,” he finished simply.

“Come dear heart, have a drop of Sire's blood. It will make you feel better.” She presented her bare wrist in front of his eyes but he turned slightly away, rejecting the offering. “Come now. Just a drop sweet boy and then I have a surprise for you,” she coaxed.

“A surprise?” He asked looking up curiously.

“Yes,” she confirmed with a nod. “But first you must drink and then we shall go to see your present.”

She carefully cradled his weak form and placed her wrist against his dry, cracked lips. He gingerly bit through the skin and sipped at the healing, life-giving blood. Relieved when his stomach didn't protest, he drank deeply and felt a warmth spread through his body replacing the ever-present cold of his illness. Releasing his hold he swiped his tongue over the wound, lapping up the precious droplets until they stopped oozing from the small punctures. He felt stronger and tugging on her arm, he brought her closer and brushed his lips across hers before allowing his passion to rise. She pulled back with a smile. “You look better. All pink and pretty.”

He smiled back and pulled her in for another kiss rolling them so they lay side by side on the bed. He knew his strength would quickly fade but he missed their nights of passion. He rubbed his growing hardness against her hip as she undulated softly, rubbing her wetness along his thigh wedged between her legs. Drusilla placed a hand with red nails tipped in white against his chest and met his eyes with an adoring look that melted his heart. “You should conserve your strength,”she reasoned. “And when you are better we will have many nights together...”

The until went unspoken but he heard it in his heart and saw it in her eyes which had become shadowed with knowing. “Dru-” He began, not sure he wanted an answer, but was unable to finish his question as in a flurry of activity she sprung from the bed.

“We almost forgot your present. Come!”

Pushing aside his concerns, he smiled as she stood clapping her hands in excitement and bouncing on her toes. He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and carefully, with a hand resting firmly on the cover beside him, he stood. When he felt sure his legs would support him, he lifted his hand and stood straight. The infusion of Sire's blood had given him a nice boost. Shame it wouldn't last and he couldn't continually feed from Drusilla. It would eventually weaken her as well. Drusilla kept an arm around him as the walked slowly out of the room and down the hall but released her hold as they entered the large main room of the factory. She knew he didn't want to appear weak in front of the lesser vampires and minions of the court and allowed him to enter the room on his own, head held high, a powerful Master vampire of the Aurelius clan, childe of Drusilla the Seer, and the Slayer of Slayers. Several of the higher ranking vampires of the court rushed to send minions scurrying for refreshments as they cleared the space at the head of the table for their masters.

Dalton, a trusted lieutenant, stepped forward. “Master Spike, it is nice to see you looking so well.”

Spike waved away the minion fussing over him as he settled himself in the heavy, ornately decorated, wooden chair at the head of the table. “How goes the research?” He addressed the question to Dalton who had retaken his seat on Spike's left. Drusilla sat on his right, across the table from Dalton. She was currently dipping her finger in her goblet of blood and lifting her hand to her mouth, she would lick away the crimson drops as if she were eating an ice cream cone melting in the heat of the summer sun.

“We've found this.” Dalton slid an old book with roses engraved in the leather cover across the table.

Spike carefully opened the book and leafed through it for a few minutes before closing it and looking back up. “This will be very useful,” he said pleased. “Get to work on this right away.”

“My Spike?” Drusilla cooed sweetly while holding out a finger covered in blood.

Spike sucked the finger into his mouth and licked away the sticky fluid while she giggled happily. “What is it my sweet?”

She pouted at him prettily. “Have you forgotten your present? I went to a lot of trouble to pick out something very special.”

Spike leaned forward and kissed the hand he still held. “Of course not. Lets go see this present, yeah?”

“Yes,” she squealed jumping up from her seat and tugging on his arm, seemingly forgetting his condition in her excitement.

He nodded to Dalton, who nodded back, and standing he followed behind Drusilla as she skipped through a doorway and down a hallway littered with old newspapers, bottles, used condoms, and a mildewed pair of blue cotton panties. There was a minion standing guard in front of one of the doors lining the dirty, bleak hallway. He was tall and had short brown hair and his muscles bulged under his shirt as he moved. Spike tried to recall his name but it kept slipping out of his grasp. “What's your name?”

“Lucius, Master Spike,” he replied formally, bowing slightly at the waist.

Spike didn't know whether to laugh or praise him for showing the proper respect. He decided on neither but would remember to watch this one. He would either become a trusted minion who rose quickly through the ranks or a slimy suck up who would be staked by Spike's own hand. “Get some of the others together and clean this mess up. 'T's a fire hazard isn't it? You're in charge and if I'm not happy, I'll be looking for you.”

“Yes Master Spike,” Lucius responded smartly before stepping away from the door.

“Are you ready to see your present?” Drusilla asked with a sly smile.

Spike stepped close to his sire and tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear, placed a soft kiss on her neck before pulling away. “Can hardly wait, Pet.”

Taking his hand she opened the door and pulled him inside. Spike's mouth dropped open slightly as he took in the sight of a young dark-haired boy tied to the bed. He recoiled slightly as the odour of stale urine and sweat assailed his acute sense of smell when he stepped closer. He looked at Dru who was smiling happily, an expectant look on her face. He stamped down a wave of irritation. Not her fault if she doesn't remember to properly care for a prisoner. Hell she kept forgetting to feed her birds and would carry on when they wouldn't sing and simply lay cold and dead on the bottom of their cage. “Dru?” he asked, quietly, gently as he moved towards her. “How long has he been here?”

She stopped her swaying and thought for a moment. “Only a day. Maybe two?” She answered, puzzled and unsure before she brightened and flashed him a dazzling smile. “He's for you. A lovely kitten to play with. Isn't he pretty.”

“He's lovely Dru,” he said indulgently. “Thank you. Could you find Lucius for me?”

“Of course,” she said skipping away. She stopped at the doorway and, with a hand on the wooden entry, she turned to look over her shoulder. “Be back in a minute.” She continued on her way humming along to a happy little melody only she could hear.

After she had gone, he turned back to the unconscious boy tied to the filthy bed. He could hear his heart beating slowly but still strong enough. Good. Maybe he would make a nice play toy after all. Stepping up to the side of the bed, being careful not to breathe the foul air, he looked down at his gift. The boy was young and attractive with shaggy dark hair and strong masculine features. A pretty pink mouth loose and slack in sleep or unconsciousness. Wanting to see the colour of his eyes, he reached down and shook a shoulder. Listening he could tell the exact moment when the boy returned to consciousness. His heart rate quickened and Spike knew he was trying not to gasp. Spike grinned. This could be fun.

“Know you're awake. No point pretendin'”

Brown eyes snapped open, unfocused and flicking around the room before settling on him and widening slightly in fear. A small whimper escaped as the boy moved slightly in his bonds. Spike knew the boy must be in pain if he'd been tied up in the same position for days. “Sore are ya?” Spike waited while the boy looked back and nodded ever so slightly. “I'll untie ya but it's gonna hurt even more and ya better behave or I'll punish ya. Got it?” Another small nod. “Good.” Spike laughed as the pretty brown eyes widened in fear when he pulled a large knife out of his boot. “This? Don't worry, Pet. I'm good with knives. You'll see.”

Leaning forward Spike cut through the ropes binding the boy's arms and legs. He put the knife away and listened to the boy groan in pain as he slowly moved his arms down to his mouth. Batting the hands away Spike removed the gag and watched as the boy worked the muscles of his aching jaw. Small tears escaped from the corners of the boy's eyes as each small movement brought a fresh agony. Spike carefully studied every movement, reaching out with all his senses. Although others might think so, Drusilla didn't do things merely on a whim. She would have her reasons and Spike wanted to know what they were. He agreed the boy was attractive even in this state but he was sure there was more to be discovered. He heard Drusilla approaching the doorway and turned as she entered.

“Oh! He's awake. How lovely. Can we have a tea party?” She asked in her childlike way.

Spike shook his head and held her gently as she approached. “I'm sorry, Luv. He's not feeling up for tea just yet. Maybe later.” She turned her face away, lip quivering in a pout. Gently grasping her chin, he turned her face back to his and rubbed a finger lightly over the pouting lip. “Right now he needs a bit of looking after and then we can have some fun.”

“I'm sorry my Spike. I forgot he was here but then I remembered.”

“Doesn't matter Dru. We'll fix him up, right as rain.”

“And then we shall have a party with ribbons and tea and cakes?”

“Whatever you want.”

Drusilla placed a tender kiss on his lips before wandering over to tell the boy her party plans. Spike didn't think the boy was paying much attention but Dru didn't seem to notice or if she did, she didn't care. “Luciius, “ he called to the minion still in the doorway. “Get the crew cleaning that mess out there and then I want you to make sure this room is secure. Don't want 'em getting' away but don't wanna keep 'em tied up all the time. He needs some clean sheets, clothes and things. Needs a bath too.”

“I'll take care of it Master Spike.”

“Good and I don't want 'em hurt. Not yet anyway.”

Drusilla stepped up to his side and he leaned against her heavily as a wave of weakness washed over him. Lucious pretended not to notice and stepped out of the room and began issuing orders.

“You're tired. Let me help you back to your room.”

Spike left his present in the care of Lucious and returned to his room where Drusilla fussed over him even after he was back in his bed. Tired from his exertions, Spike drifted off to sleep dreaming of an angel with brown eyes and a fierce warrior with blonde hair.

~*~

  


  
  



	3. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #256 Urchin  
 **Chapter:** 3/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  
 **A/N:** This is not a fluffy Pet!Xander fic. Spike does not have a soul and is a Master vampire and acts like one. This could get a bit dark so please be sure to read the warnings. I've changed the events of Season 2 to suit myself and then it goes AU from there. ~Thank you ~

 

  


[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)

  


Xander numbly watched as the blonde man seemed to suddenly weaken. He thought he was going to tumble to the floor but the strange woman from before rushed to his side. She continued to support him as they moved slowly out of the room. Was he supposed to be his new master? He tried to remember what he'd overheard but the pain made it difficult to concentrate. A grimace passed over his face as he slowly stretched his limbs. That man had cut his bonds and he needed to get away while he had the chance. He slowly rolled over to his side and placing his hands flat on the bed he pushed. He stumbled as his weakened legs shook and finally refused to support his weight. He fell heavily to the floor, painfully cracking an elbow and the back of his head on the hard wooden surface. Shaking his head to clear the fuzziness he looked up and shied away, cringing back against the floor as a large man came into the room. He crossed the room in a few long strides and gripping Xander by the arms, pulled him to his feet. With a firm but not painful hold, he supported Xander much as the woman had supported the weakened man earlier.

“There is a bathroom a short distance down the hall. Will you be able to make it if I help you?”

Xander considered the question and then realised how badly he wanted a drink. He sniffed and swallowed around the dry, sandy feeling in his throat. Getting a good whiff of himself he decided that, yeah, he could definitely use a bathroom right about now and would make it even if he had to crawl. “Yeah,” he replied in a raspy whisper.

The hallway was a bustle of activity. There were several men with large bags picking up the rubbish strewn about the floor and another small group was scrubbing the newly cleared areas. Xander vaguely wondered who all these people were but didn't have the energy to waste much time trying to figure it out. Quickly dismissing them as unimportant for the moment, he concentrated on shuffling his feet down the hall. They moved slowly with Xander leaning heavily on the larger man and as promised, after a short distance, they entered a large bathroom. He saw it was like a typical locker room as they moved by a row of sinks with a long, empty metal shelf above. Urinals lined one wall and a row of stalls on the other. The adjacent room was more like a corridor than a room and had showers along either side. Xander strongly doubted his ability to stand long enough to take a shower but they didn't stop and he wearily shuffled along to the next area. He almost collapsed in relief when he entered the room and saw a line of three deep baths. One was filled to the brim with steaming water and he sped up his shuffling gait in his eagerness to sink into the warm, wet depths.

“Remove your clothing and get in the tub,” the large man ordered as they neared the bath and Xander transferred his weight from the man to the wide flat edge. He blushed as he stood bent over, panting slightly, and looked up through the dirty tangle of his hair. “Do it,” the man warned. “Or I'll do it for you.”

“Fine. You could at least tell me your name if you're gonna get to see the goods,” Xander rasped as he carefully turned to sit on the edge. As he wearily bent to remove his shoes he noticed idly that one of his sneakers was already missing and his socks were filthy.

“I am Lucius.”

Xander grunted at the serious tone. “I'm Xander. Can't say I'm exactly pleased to meet you since you're holding me prisoner.”

“Do always talk this much boy?” Lucius asked his voice tinged with irritation.

“Not boy. Xander. Xan-der,” he corrected as he added his shirt to his small pile of clothing on the tiled floor. Swinging his legs around, he carefully dipped his toes in the water, testing the temperature. It was hot but not unpleasantly so and he allowed his weight to pull him slowly in with a sigh. He closed his eyes as the warmth penetrated his skin and began to loosen muscles that had remained in one position for far too long. He heard Lucius moving around the room but didn't open his eyes. Lucius didn't seem to want to hurt him and he thought he could remember orders that he was to stay unharmed. As he lay basking in the heat, he tried to remember more of the conversation and the people he had seen. The blonde guy appeared to be in charge. He was the one giving all the orders. An accent. He had an English accent but not like Giles. It was coarser. The woman had an accent too. Not as coarse as the man's but she didn't sound the same as Giles either. He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder and accidentally splashed some water over the side. Lucius didn't seem to care and merely stuck a glass of water in his face. He didn't bother to say thank you. He cradled the glass in both hands and shakily raised it to his lips. The first trickle of cool water felt like heaven as it left a blessedly soothing trail in its wake. Lucius took the glass out of his hands before he was anywhere near finished and began to rub a wet soapy cloth roughly over Xander's exposed skin. Xander knew in his current state, the water wouldn't have remained in his stomach very long. It would have taken the express train right back up again but that didn't prevent him from resenting it being taken away.

The bathroom was quiet other than soft splashes and the occasional order to Xander. Sit up, sit back, lift your leg. If Xander didn't move fast enough, Lucius would move him and proceed to scrub at the newly exposed skin before plunging it back in the water. Xander meekly allowed all this without complaint until Lucius tried to get him to kneel up and lean against the side. It was obvious exactly where Lucius was intending to scrub next and Xander was having none of it.

“Hang on a minute there pal. That is a Star Trek zone. Where no man has gone before and I fully intend to keep it that way.”

“You will do as you are told or I will call for assistance to hold you down while I wash you.”

The tone was firm and Xander lowered his eyes from the steely gaze. He believed Lucius would do just that if he didn't cooperate. He hesitated another moment, trying to figure a way out of having to do this but he was still very weak and Lucius was very large. There was also the added problem of the large group of people he'd seen out in the hallway. He didn't think it would take much to get them all running in here to see what was happening. With a sigh and a small resigned nod, he turned so he was kneeling on the bottom of the tub with his chest resting against the edge. The position brought his ass up and out of the water. He couldn't remember ever feeling so exposed and closed his eyes when he felt hands roughly pull his cheeks apart. The minutes seemed to drag by as the cloth slid up and down. He had almost decided it wasn't going to happen when he felt a fat finger probe at his opening. He started to move away but a firm grip on his hip stilled his movement. Gritting his teeth, he remained still as the finger worked its way inside, wiggled about for a few seconds before being removed. Something cold and smooth quickly slid inside and he tried to twist around to see what was happening. “What the hell?”

“Stay still or you may injure yourself. It is only some warm, soapy water.”

Great. Just what he needed. An enema. “Why are you doing this? Why do you need to?” He cringed at the small, desperate sound of his own voice as it echoed in the small room. He groaned as his bowels filled with water leaving him feeling bloated. Just as he felt he couldn't hold any more, the water stopped and the plastic nozzle was removed.

“Stay there and hold it inside until I tell you.”

Not sure what the consequences would be if he didn't obey, Xander closed his eyes and concentrated. “At least tell me why you're doing all this?” he asked, trying to distract himself from the uncomfortable fullness.

“Very well. You now belong to Master Spike. He ordered me to have you washed, fed and clothed.”

“So he didn't actually tell you to do this?” Xander asked with a small spark of hope. If this Spike person hadn't asked, maybe it meant he wasn't planning on doing anything Xander didn't really want to think about.

“Master Spike will expect you to prepared for any use.”

“Oh,” Xander groaned as his discomfort rose and his hopes sank.

Lucius slid his arms under Xander's and helped him to swing his legs over the side. This left his feet on the tiled floor and his ass hanging over the cooling water. “You can let go now.”

Xander closed his eyes and tried not to think about what he was doing as the water came out in a rush sending small droplets splashing back up to land on his ass and the back of his thighs. A towel slipped around his shoulders and he was quickly dried. Lucius helped him into a long, fluffy robe. Even though he didn't want to be, Xander was grateful for the chance to hide inside the large, loose garment. They began a slow shuffle back out into the hallway but instead of heading back to the room where Xander had been kept, they headed in the opposite direction.

“Where?”

“While you were bathing-”

Xander snorted at the that. “You mean when I was getting treated like- like some thing.”

“A room has been prepared along with some food,” Lucius continued as if Xander hadn't spoken.

At the mention of food, Xander's stomach growled and he managed to increase his pace a bit. Instead of shuffling along like an old man of ninety he was zipping along like a sprightly eighty year old. Xander you are pathetic but at this point all he could think of was getting something to eat, a clean room, and some rest while he tried to figure out a way out of this mess.

The room Lucius led him to was a huge improvement. Not saying all that much considering how filthy the last room was but he wasn't complaining. His mouth watered when he spotted a very familiar bag sitting on the table. Pulling out one of the two chairs, he eased himself into the seat, snagging the bag on his way down. Looking inside he found two burgers and a large order of fries. He wanted to stuff the contents in his mouth but knowing better than to rush his still delicate stomach, he forced himself to eat slowly. He never imagined food from the Double Meat Palace tasting like a gourmet feast but he was relishing and savouring every delicious bite. He was aware of Lucius moving about the room but he was too busy enjoying his meal to worry about what the other man was up to now. After finishing off one of the burgers and all the fries, he looked longingly at the second wrapped package of ambrosia but he was already feeling pretty full and figured he better not push his luck. He put the burger back in the bag and looked around the rest of the room. The set up was pretty much the same as the other room. A large bed with a table to either side and a chest of drawers. This room had the added bonus of the table and chairs and there was a second door.

“It leads to another bathroom.” Xander started to open his mouth to ask why he'd been taken to the other bathroom but Lucius continued before he could open his mouth. “It wasn't ready before. Are you finished?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Come here.”

Xander looked to where Lucius stood by the bed and then over at the door which led to the hallway. He stood carefully with his hand resting lightly on the table. If he could gain some momentum by pushing off the surface he might be able to make it to the door before Lucius knew what he was planning.

“It's locked and even if you could get out there are minions everywhere. You would get eaten before you get to the end of the hall.”

Xander's knees buckled, dropping him back into the chair with a small thud. Minions. Eaten. They were vampires. He'd been captured by vampires. He felt a tug on his arm and allowed himself to be pulled out of the chair. He followed along where he was led without protest. The words going around and around in his mind. Minions. Vampires. Spike. No. Master Spike. A Master. He felt the coolness of the room as the robe slipped from his shoulders. He lay down on the bed and rolled over onto his stomach when the hands on his body urged him. He felt like he was floating around outside his body and watching what was happening from a distance. He only became aware of the room when he felt the cold metal shackles close around his wrists and ankles. The sound was loud in the quiet room. His arms were pulled snuggly above his head while his legs were slightly spread with an ankle secured to either side of the bed. He started to panic and pulled making the chains rattle against the ornately scrolled metal of the headboard. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't want...couldn't even contemplate what it would be like.

“No. Please,” he whimpered.

“Relax,” Lucius said placing a hand against his back. “I've only secured you so you will not overly harm yourself. You belong to the Master and must be marked.”

“Marked?” Xander asked turning his head. On the table was a towel, a bowl of water and a large cylinder containing a large number of long sharp spines. Xander shuddered and swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“These are the spines of the sea urchin. The colour will stain your skin with the Master's mark and the pain will remind you of your ownership,” Lucius explained as his gloved hand reached out and lifted a long thin spine.

Xander felt a small pain at the small of his back followed by another and another. After poking Xander's skin several times with one of the spines, Lucius would discard it and take a new one from the dwindling number on the table. At first the pain was uncomfortable but as the time went by the small stinging sensation turned into a burning fire and the first of many screams erupted from his throat. Lucius continued his task, unhurried and seemingly unaffected by the screams and moans of agony. Xander wondered how large the Master's mark was and hoped he would pass out but the pain seemed to go on and on as the marks spread. His entire back felt branded with hot irons. The pain was excruciating but his throat was raw and his screams had dissolved into whimpers and sobs. Tears and sweat soaked the pillow and the bed covers.

“It is done.”

Xander watched through a haze of pain as Lucius collected the discarded spines and the nearly empty cylinder. “I shall return in half an hour to soothe your pain. Spend the time remembering who is your Master and how you will obey and please him.”

If Xander could form the words he knew he would have begged. He heard the door open and close behind him and turning his face into the pillow, he sobbed out his pain and despair.

~*~

  


  


  
  



	4. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #258 Prisoner  
 **Chapter:** 4/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  
 **A/N:** This is not a fluffy Pet!Xander fic. Spike does not have a soul and is a Master vampire and acts like one. This could get a bit dark so please be sure to read the warnings. I've changed the events of Season 2 to suit myself and then it goes AU from there. ~Thank you ~

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

 

Spike woke slowly and opened his eyes to look around his dimly lit bedroom as he listened to the sound of water splashing in the other room. He stretched like a cat causing the sheets to slide down his body and pool at his waist. He was feeling considerably stronger thanks to another infusion of Sire's blood and some much-needed rest. Since becoming injured saving Drusilla from the blood thirsty mob in Prague, his dreams had become more and more disturbing. They left him feeling more drained than rested. Although not exactly nightmares, they were still frightening and filled with dread and foreboding. They usually involved his vampire family, including his Sire's Sire whom he hadn't seen for years, and gave him tantalising glimpses of different possible futures. Some showed peeks of his Sire spending some intimate time with her own Sire or with her Grandsire. She was always smiling and laughing but the overall tone of the dreams continually hinted at his own separation and loneliness. After coming so close to giving up his own unlife for that of his Sire's, it seemed unfair he would be the one to find himself alone and unloved. As much as he wanted to dismiss the dreams and simply forget them, he'd learned not to after discovering his Sire's gifts. Drusilla was usually more right than wrong when she babbled about the future and warned of dangers and his own insights were normally spot on as well. He'd also quickly discovered a knack for deciphering her ramblings and thought perhaps being gifted with a touch of her powers enabled him to untangle the cryptic clues. She herself had fretted over him being alone which reminded him of the young prisoner Drusilla had given him as a gift. Had she been having the same dreams of the future?

He growled and threw back the covers, annoyed with his self-indulgent brooding when he was actually feeling stronger than he had in a long time. He shook his head and swung his legs over the edge of the bed as he reminded himself that the dreams could mean nothing or even if they did mean something more, it was almost always possible to change the outcome. He padded across the room in his bare feet uncaring of his nudity. He entered the adjoining bath to find it, as he had suspected, already more than half filled with steaming hot water and smelling enticingly of sandalwood. The small, dainty, male vampire bent over the bath slowly drizzling the scented oil into the water and watching it swirl and blend, stood and placed the small glass vial on the nearby shelf.

“Master Will. Your bath is almost ready,” he said as he moved gracefully to another shelf holding several large fluffy towels. He turned back with a towel in his hands and looked up at the taller vampire with a smile. “You're looking better. Did you sleep well?” he asked his light, delicate voice sounding pleased.

Spike nodded, taking the towel and setting it on a stool near the large, deep tub. “Slept right through the day,” he answered honestly as he slid into the welcoming heat and closed his eyes with a soft sigh. He always felt relaxed around Galen which is why he'd chosen him as his personal valet. The moment the two had met, Spike had immediately liked and over the years had grown extremely fond of the diminutive, effeminate vampire who was the only one other than his other Sire to call him Will and receive a smile in return and not a stake to the heart. “Has Drusilla already risen?”

Scooping up the towel from the stool, Galen quickly sat and held the fluffy softness in his lap. With a delicate hand, he fussed with the long, heavy length of dark brown hair which was held confined by a ribbon of blue and his eyes shone with undisguised fondness as he gazed upon his master. “Yes Master Will. She came in to check on you before she left and, finding you still asleep, left strict instructions not to waken you.”

“Has she gone out for the night then?” Galen nodded and handed Spike the towel from his lap. The water cascaded gently down his body as he stood and took the offered towel. He rubbed vigorously at the wetness causing his skin to colour a deeper pink, giving him a false tint of life and health and his hair to fall in its natural curls and waves. “Did she say where she was going?”

“She left with Dalton. He found something in that smelly, old book,” he said, his obvious disdain for the book clear in his voice and in the face he made when he said the word. “They took several minions with them. I think...” Galen's brow furrowed as he concentrated. “I think they were heading to a place called St Vincent's.”

“Did she mention what Dalton found?” Spike asked, curious to know if they were any closer to finding a cure to his gradually weakening state. He wasn't stupid and knew if they didn't find something soon even Sire's blood would fail to keep him alive.

“I didn't understand it all but Mistress Drusilla was very happy. I'm sorry,” Galen apologised as they moved back to the bedroom. “She speaks in riddles and I think only you can understand her. I think it was good though. She said the final pieces were coming together and her dark prince would rise again. That means you doesn't it?”

“Yeah Galen it does and it does sound like good news,” Spike said bending to slip on his jeans. He added a clean pull over and accepted the red button up Galen handed him to slip over it. “I'm feeling a bit restless. Think I'm gonna stretch my legs a bit. If Dru gets back before I do, tell her not to worry and I'll be home soon.”

“Of course Master Will but please be careful and don't over extend yourself.”

Spike smiled at Galen's fussing and gave him an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. “I promise. Be back soon, yeah?”

“I'll have something special brought for you.” Galen said as he opened the door to the hall. He stopped and turned back, hand still on the knob. “Unless you would rather hunt your own?”

“No,that would fine,” Spike said with a short, quick laugh. “Not feeling well enough to go chasing the locals. Not yet anyway.”

“Very well. See you soon.”

 

~*~

 

 

The library was thick with tension as the slayer paced back and forth in front of the counter. Giles, her watcher, stood looking down at the open book resting on the counter while across the room at the long table sat a lone girl chewing nervously on her lower lip and wringing her hands.

“When was the last time you heard from him Wills?” Buffy asked.

Willow looked up with tears glistening in her eyes. “Friday. Xan said he was working all weekend so I didn't worry. But then he never showed up for school today and I called his house and his mom said he hadn't been home all weekend. You don't think he's...” She buried her face in her hands and her shoulders shook as she cried quietly.

Buffy quickly closed the distance and knelt next to her distraught friend. “We'll find him and he'll be fine. You'll see.”

Willow swiped a hand across her eyes, sniffled and gave a huge sigh. “Do you really think so?”

The hope in her voice made Buffy all the more determined to make sure they found their Xander shaped friend alive and well. “I know so.”

“Of course we will.” Angel confirmed as he stepped out of the shadows of the tall shelves.

“Angel,” Buffy cried. “Xander is missing.”

“I heard,” Angel said glancing over her shoulder and nodding at Giles who looked up from his book when Angel entered.

“Have you heard anything regarding his whereabouts?” Giles asked taking off his glasses and rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

“No but that isn't necessarily a bad thing,” he tried to reassure them when the girls nervously looked his way. “I was stopping by to see if you had heard anything before heading back out.”

“We've heard nothing from Xander,” Giles offered. “But we have heard some rather disturbing news of a new vampire presence in town. Buffy ran into some of them when they broke into one of the crypts in Restfield. Unfortunately, most of them escaped along with an ancient text.”

Angel looked over at Buffy with concern but she gave him a nod to indicate she was fine. “Do you know who they are or what they wanted with the book?”

“I'm afraid not and was hoping, perhaps, you had some information in that regard.”

“I haven't heard anything. I better see what I can find out.” Angel gave Buffy a small smile before he turned and melted back into the shadows.

“Perhaps you should do a sweep of the town before retiring for the night,” Giles suggested to Buffy. She looked back, unsure and holding one of Willow's hands in her own. “I'll be sure Willow gets home safely.”

“It's okay Buffy. You go. I'll help Mr. Giles with the research.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Willow said with a small watery smile.

“Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Night.” she said rising and heading out with a determined stride.

 

~*~

 

 

Spike strolled through the dark, velvety night, avoiding the more populated areas of town and sticking to the deserted parks and surprisingly numerous graveyards, enjoying the view of the stars overhead. He stopped in a small, quiet park and lit a cigarette. Blowing the smoke up towards the sparkling, twinkling lights overhead, he sat on the bench and leaned back, crossing his legs comfortably at the ankles. He laughed at himself as the slightly cool breeze ruffled his hair and he realised he hadn't bothered to slick it back and it curled about his face. It was a relief being outside in the air. He'd been cooped up in the factory far too long and it felt good to sit and relax in the quiet. Ne need to put on a show for minions or vampires whose loyalty was questionable. Spike sometimes found the whole business tiring and more than once considered taking Dru and running away from it all.

He looked down from the stars when he caught a familiar scent in the air. One he hadn't been around in a very long time but one he knew immediately. It screamed family and he was as intimately familiar with it as he was with Drusilla's. He watched quietly as a shadow disengaged itself from the nearby trees and moved slowly in his direction. Taking a last drag on his cigarette, he dropped it on the ground and crushed the glowing end beneath his boot. He stood as the figure approached. “Sire,” he breathed out on a barely there whisper. Unsure of how he felt seeing this vampire again after so many years.

The larger dark-haired vampire stopped an arm's length away and studied Spike for a moment before speaking. “William,” he said raising a hand to hover near his cheek but allowing it to drop without ever actually touching the skin. “You still call me Sire?”

Spike snorted and looked at the ground to give himself time to think. Angelus had always affected him like this. Causing his thoughts to become muddled and butterflies in his stomach. The first time it had happened he'd been a very young fledge and he'd felt confused and then mortified to discover his attraction to the elder vampire. A strong emotional and physical attraction which was obviously still very much there. “Yes. Do you object Angelus?”

A look of annoyance passed briefly over Angel's face before it softened again and he replied quietly, “I go by Angel now.”

“And I go by Spike. Doesn't stop you using William now does it?”

“No I suppose it doesn't....Spike.”

Spike raised his eyebrows at the name. He actually liked it when Angelus called him William. He knew it was rather pathetic and silly but it made him feel like he mattered. Like he was special. Now he sorta wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

“Is Drusilla here with you?”

“Where she goes I go. So yes, she's here.”

“Wi-.” Angel cut himself off before he could finish. “Spike. Take Dru and leave town. Now. Please.”

“I can't.” The look of sadness on the vampire’s handsome face surprised Spike. “I'm sorry but we can't,” he said with a shake of his head and spreading his arms in defeat. “At least not yet.”

Angel turned and took a few steps away. Spike felt a tingling on the back of his neck as he watched the tense back in front of him. Closing his eyes he took a moment to stretch out with his senses like Dru had taught him. He swept the area around him in an arc, sweeping back and forth. He opened his eyes when he felt her. Someone was watching. Slayer? He sensed no immediate danger. Only a curiosity and confusion.

Angel turned back and closed the short distance between them. When he reached up and grasped Spike gently by the shoulders, a sudden twinge of jealousy rippled out from their silent observer. “Spike.” Angel shook his head. He reached up and brushed an errant curl away from a sparkling blue eye. “William. You look tired and far too thin. What happened?”

“Do you still care?”

“Fair enough question I suppose,” Angel said sadly. “Yes I still care. Very much. I don't want anything to happen to you. Either of you.”

“We were in Prague and Dru got a little careless. An angry mob got her cornered.” Spike closed his eyes as he remembered his fear when he thought his Dark Princess was gone forever. His body trembled slightly and he felt Angel's strong arms slip around him and a muscled chest under his cheek. It gave him the needed strength to continue. “I got there just in time to save her but I was badly injured and haven't been the same since. So weak and tired.” Spike allowed himself to lean into the strong embrace. He'd been the strong one for so long. He felt so incredibly tired and it felt so good to let it all go.

“William,” Angel breathed into the curls under his lips and holding the slight form close. Angel stepped back, holding Spike at arm's length. “You need take Dru and go. I don't know how long I can protect you. There's a slayer on the hellmouth and when she finds out you're here she'll hunt you down.”

“Come with us then Sire? We can be a family again.”

“I-I can't.”

“Can't or won't?” Spike asked in a bitter tone. He got the distinct impression that the slayer was the reason Angelus didn't want to leave and the feelings he was sensing from the darkness made him think this slayer had some strong feelings of her own. She wanted to watch, he would give her something to watch.

“William. It's complicated. Please just go,” Angel pleaded.

Spike reached out a hand and caressed the strong jawline with his fingertips. “Sire.” He softened his defensive stance of a moment ago and stepped close looking up into the strong features. Angel reached up and tangled his hands in the soft curls and claimed the pouting lips in a bruising, desperate kiss. A lovely warmth seeped into his skin and an arousing heat pooled in his groin. He felt a fierce stab of jealousy and hurt from the slayer and pulled Angel possessively closer. As their kiss continued, the strong feelings steadily weakened signalling her departure. They were both panting softly when they finally broke apart. Angel looked as confused as Spike felt. Did he really want Angelus to return or was it all just a ploy to taunt the slayer? His head wanted to say it was a ploy but his hard, aching cock and the yearning in his heart proved it was much more than a simple game. He needed to think things through but knew he wouldn't be able to think clearly with Angelus so near.

“I need to go. Don't want Dru to worry,” he managed as he slowly moved away. He turned and started walking in the direction of the factory the feeling of being watched a comforting feeling at his back. “Night,” he threw over his shoulder without turning around. He didn't need to because he knew Angelus was at his back. Keeping watch to make sure he got home safely. It was a familiar feeling and one he didn't know he'd missed so much until it was gone. Instead of losing it all, maybe he could figure out a way to get it back. They could be a big happy family. Angelus, Dru and his brand new pet.

~*~

  



	5. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #260 Midsummer Madness  
 **Chapter:** 5/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  
 **A/N:** This is not a fluffy Pet!Xander fic. Spike does not have a soul and is a Master vampire and acts like one. This could get a bit dark so please be sure to read the warnings. I've changed the events of Season 2 to suit myself and then it goes AU from there. ~ Thank you ~

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

Xander lay stretched out on his stomach upon his surprisingly comfortable bed. Although the burning pain across his back had slowly calmed as Lucius applied the cooling ointment to his skin, it was still sore to the touch. The large vampire had returned, as promised, after a very long, excruciating thirty minutes. It had been the longest thirty minutes of Xander's life. The tears of pain and shock at being left alone to suffer had slowly tapered off only to start anew when he'd moved slightly and reignited the burning fire. He had started a mumbling mantra of please, please, please as he lay waiting for the torment to end. He still wasn't sure what he had been begging for though. For the pain to end? For his friends to find him? For Lucius to return? For a quick death? Or, and he knew it was absurd, for the marking not to be huge and ugly? When the door had finally opened and Lucius entered, he'd very nearly broke down again but he'd bit his lip and held the tears at bay by the sheer force of his remaining strength.

 

While Lucius silently worked, he'd tried to distract himself by following the parting order he'd been given, 'think on your Master and how you will obey and please him'. The image of the slight, blonde vampire issuing orders in his sexy, slightly coarse accent had floated before his weary eyes. The face was pale and almost gaunt but Xander thought it was a handsome face with striking blue eyes. It was the eyes Xander had remembered most. Piercing in their intensity. Almost as if they could see into his soul and read his thoughts. Intelligent and knowing when turned to look at what he called his pet and in another instant, warm and caring when gazing upon the slim dark-haired female he called Drusilla. The colour of the eyes had slowly changed and become a light green. Instead of his new Master, the face of the slayer and his friend Willow had consumed his thoughts. Surely they would realise by now he was missing and would have started to search for him. Was he even in Sunnydale any more though? How long had it been? As the pain eased, he'd fallen into an exhausted sleep and found himself alone when he awakened.

 

He'd gingerly risen from the bed, careful not to overstretch the skin of his back and shuffled slowly to the door Lucius had said led to the adjoining bathroom. The room was fairly small but clean and had the expected toilet, sink and a good size tub and shower combination. The tile was a pale blue with a darker blue contrasting stripe running around the room three tiles from the top. Xander had actually snorted in laughter when he noticed a dark blue rug in front of the bath as he shuffled by on his way to the toilet. He'd imagined Lucius standing in line at the local Walmart holding matching bathroom accessories selected from the housewares aisle. He took a bladder relieving piss and washed his hands at the sink. He frowned as he realised there wasn't a mirror. He'd wanted to check the damage to his back but maybe it was better this way.

Now as he lay upon his bed, his mind struggled to make sense of all the things he'd experienced since being captured by this odd group of vampires. Were they actually an odd group? He wasn't even sure how normal vampires acted so maybe this was normal. Business as usual. He decided if he was going to be stuck here for however long, he might as well try to figure out how things worked. If he ever got rescued- no, _when_ he got rescued, what he learned could help Giles with the research and Buffy with the slaying. If he could manage to stay alive by cooperating as much as possible, keep his eyes and ears open, he might even find a way to escape too. He felt just a bit better now he had some kind of a plan, however simple, in place.

 

~*~

 

Buffy paced restlessly across the school library listening as Giles and Willow compared the details they'd discovered.

“The book was stolen from the Tremblay family crypt. Originally from France the family emigrated to the United States. The last known surviving member of the family was Belle, a respiratory nurse, killed in a barbecue accident several weeks ago.” Giles raised a hand from the book he was reading to push his glasses back up his nose.

“A barbecue accident?” Willow asked.

Buffy stopped in her pacing to cast a knowing look in the direction of her watcher. “I'm guessing a large two-pronged fork was involved?”

“Quite correct,” Giles confirmed with a nod. “It amazes me the lengths people of this town will go to in order to explain away the evidence of vampires and demons.”

Buffy shrugged and resumed her pacing before asking, “What's so special about this family?”

Giles carefully placed the now closed book upon the counter and slipped off his glasses as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes. He walked over to the research table in the middle of the room and perched on the corner. “The family had a valuable and potentially dangerous book of spells and incantations which had been accumulated over a great many years.”

“And you think this is the book that was stolen,” Willow reasoned bouncing slightly in her seat in her excitement.

“Undoubtedly.”

Willow's small smile at being correct quickly turned to a puzzled frown. “But how did they know it was there? I mean if the whole family was dead?”

Buffy stopped near Willow's chair. “Belle,” she stated.

Giles stood and moved to lean back against the counter, slipped his glasses back into place and folded his arms.“Unfortunately, I would agree.”

“Oh,” Willow exclaimed in sudden understanding. “So she got turned and is helping this new group of vampires.”

“We need to find out who they are and fast,” Buffy observed.

“And we still need to find Xander.”

“We haven't forgotten Willow. Ah, Angel,” Giles said looking up at the vampire as he appeared from the shadows. “Have you had any success in finding the whereabouts of these new vampires?”

“Sorry no,” Angel replied with a small shake of his head.

“Or Xander?” Willow asked.

“I'm sorry Willow,” Angel answered sadly. “But it's pretty quiet out there for the moment.”

“Is it really?” Buffy challenged as she stopped and fixed Angel with a stern look. She watched as he looked everywhere but at her. Satisfied he knew she had seen him, she sighed and slumped into an empty chair deciding to stay quiet for now.

Giles looked between his slayer and the vampire but both remained silent. “I'm sure he's correct. It probably is quiet as most vampires and demons will be preparing for the feast of Saint Bellucci. It is a sort of midsummer madness during which time any spells or incantations will be greatly enhanced. Therefore, I would assume this will be when they will make their attempt. If memory serves, the celebration will be taking place next Saturday which doesn't leave us much time.”

“But where? And why? And what kind of spell?”

“All good questions Willow and hopefully we'll be able to get the answers before Saturday.”

Buffy listened with increasing dread. As much as she would prefer to have this out with Angel in private, there wasn't time and she needed to say something. “Angel are you sure you didn't run into anyone last night?” Buffy questioned.

Angel looked at each expectant face in turn, warring with his feelings for his estranged vampire family, his obligation to The Powers and his developing feelings for Buffy. He took a deep breath and suddenly stiffened as vampire hearing and his acute sense of smell warned him just before the doors burst open and Drusilla strode inside followed by a large number of vampires.

 

~*~

 

Spike meandered through the hallways and rooms of the factory, inspecting the work he'd entrusted to Lucius. He was pleased to note all the floors were litter free and clean and the rooms cleared of the various bits of debris and broken furniture but was careful to hide his pleasure from Lucius. It wouldn't do for the vampire to become complacent. Spike liked a properly motivated vampire. In his experience, minions and the like got things done quicker and better with the right incentive behind them. After he'd woken and fed, he'd decided it was the perfect time for a quick look around. With most of the minions out with Drusilla, the factory was unusually quiet which made the job quicker and easier. Both a plus as far as Spike was concerned. It helped to improve his foul mood at being left behind while Dru went to get a book from the watcher. He never understood the sense behind needing one book in order to read another. If something was so secret you didn't want anyone else to find out what is was, why write it down in the first place? Regardless, Belle was proving to be a very valuable vampire just as Dru predicted and if they wanted to translate the spell book she had led them to, they needed the key to the code.

Spike slowed as they approached a familiar hall. He'd almost forgotten the lovely present his Sire so thoughtfully provided. “Did you get the boy sorted?”

“Yes Master Spike. Just as you requested. I also took the liberty of marking him as your property.”

“Did ya now?” Spike asked giving the large vampire a careful, appraising look. “Lets have a look then.”

Lucius produced a key from his trouser pocket which he inserted into the heavy lock on the door. A few turns and a click and Lucius swung the door open. He stood aside so Spike could enter.

 

~*~

 

At the first sound of the door opening, Xander carefully turned so he was sitting on the bed, legs crossed and hands resting gently on his knees. He watched expectantly as the door swung open and his eyebrows rose in silent surprise as Master Spike entered ahead of the familiar Lucius. He hadn’t seen the Master since he had ordered Xander be washed and fed. Remembering his plan, he sat quietly and carefully watched the vampires, keeping his head down in what he hoped was a respectful manner.

The vampires walked over until they stood on either side of the bed. “Master Spike has come to inspect his mark. Take off the robe and turn.” Lucius ordered.

Xander snorted at the command. “Would like to see it myself,” he blurted before firmly closing his mouth. Xander mentally scolded his lack of self-control and could hardly believe he'd failed at the first challenge. Vowing to do better, he ducked his head and obediently let the robe slide down his arms to rest on the bed behind him. He turned so his back faced his new Master. He felt cool fingers trace a curling, curving pattern over the skin of his back and again wondered, for what felt like the millionth time, what Lucius had drawn.

“Nice work,” Spike observed as his fingers continued to trace the pattern. “What did you use?”

Lucius drew himself up proudly. “The spines of the sea urchin. They stain the skin a lovely colour.”

Spike nodded thoughtfully. “Must've been painful.”

“An added bonus Master Spike. As well as not being permanent. This way it can always be changed if it doesn't please you.”

Xander's fingers curled into tight fists where they rested against his thighs. The bastard! He bit the inside of his cheek so he didn't say the word aloud. An added bonus? Part of him was relieved to know the marking wasn't permanent but to have gone through all that pain for something which would only last...what? Days? Weeks? Xander resisted the urge to turn and punch the bastard.

“'T's lovely. Didn't know you knew the family crest.”

“I make it a point to know who I'm working for Master Spike,” Lucius responded respectfully.

“Lets have a look at ya Pet. Turn around.”

Xander did as Master Spike ordered, turning his back to Lucius. It felt like a small act of defiance and his lips turned up slightly in a small smile.

Spike gently, yet firmly grasped his chin and turned his head one way and then another. “Cleaned up nicely didn't ya?” Spike released his hold and turned to look at Lucius. “I'm impressed. I want you to continue with his training for now but remember what I said.”

“Thank you Master Spike. I will be sure to use every precaution.”

“See that you do,” Spike said as he walked to the door. He stopped, snapped his fingers and turned. “What's his name?”

“Xander.”

“Xander?”Spike asked with laugh. Xander thought Spike had some nerve to laugh at him. At least he wasn't named after a dog.

“I think it's short for Alexander.”

“Right...well Xander,” Spike said getting Xander's attention. “See ya soon Pet. Behave now.”

And he was gone. Xander squirmed a little under the stern gaze of the large vampire still in the room. He wondered what kind of training he was going to get and hoped whatever it was Spike wanted Lucius to remember was a good thing for him. He could feel Lucius staring at him before he heard the deep voice.

“I'll return soon to continue your training. This will include a punishment for speaking without permission.”

Xander opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it.

“Good. You learn quickly. It _might_ make things easier for you.” Lucius left the room and Xander's heart clenched as he heard the locks firmly engage trapping him inside until the large vampire returned. His mind swirled as he considered a possible punishment and quickly discarded it only to have it promptly replaced by another. Xander only hoped he could manage to survive until help arrived.

 

~*~

  


  
  



	6. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #262 Full of Win  
 **Chapter:** 6/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  
 **A/N:** I apologise for the shortness of this chapter. In my usual clumsiness, I managed to fall and sprain two fingers of my right hand. Between the painkillers and the pain, I've found it difficult to type and concentrate. I promise a nice long chapter when I'm feeling better. :) ~Thank you ~

 

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

 

Buffy snatched the stake from the table top and quickly headed for the slim dark-haired female vampire who appeared to be the leader of the group. If she could take her out the others would, hopefully, be disorganized and easier to dispose of. She scowled as Angel stepped in her way, blocking her path and her view of the vampire. They collided and stumbled as they both stepped to the same side.

“Angel,” she said with an annoyed frown and giving him a 'what the hell' look as she ducked around him. Regaining the view of the room, she sucked in a shocked breath when she saw Willow held tightly in the female vampire's grasp.

“Stay still my pretty tree and I shan't have to lop off any branches. You too slayer,” she said fixing Buffy with a stern glare. “Dalton,” she said to a short, balding vampire. “Get what we've come for and be quick.”

He nodded and gesturing to the others, they started searching the library while a pair of large male vampires moved to cover Giles and another pair moved to stand near the slayer. They were holding sharp, deadly blades in a way which suggested experience and an eagerness to show off that experience. Buffy watched, annoyed, while another small female vampire moved around the room, quickly disarming Giles and then herself. Not wanting to give anything away, she stood still and watched out of the corner of her eye as Angel took a few small steps nearer the tall bookshelves.

“Oh my Angel. You're not planning on leaving the party early are you?” The pretty female asked causing Angel to stop. With a nod, she passed the trapped Willow over to the other female. “Watch her and keep a tight grip.” She ordered before slinking her way across the room. She stopped, and turned with a frown, when Willow let out a small sound of distress. “Not too tightly now,” she scolded, wagging a finger in the vampire's direction. “Mustn’t break what doesn't belong to us.” She continued across the room until she stood before Angel. She ran a red tipped hand possessively across his chest before tilting her head, causing her hair to spill in a dark flow down her back.

“Aren't you going to say hello? And after I've missed you so,” she said with a pout.

Angel looked around at the puzzled looks being sent in his direction. Finding no help, his shoulder's slumped a bit in defeat. “Drusilla,” he sighed, heavily.

“You don't seem happy to see me,” she whined while fluttering her lashes prettily.

“It's complicated Dru.”

“Let me untangle it for you? Come with us? Come home?” Dru begged, clutching desperately to Angel's arms.

Buffy watched while feelings of betrayal and confusion washed over her. Angel pried the clinging hands from his arms and held them in his own as he took a step back. “I can't do that Dru,” he said sadly yet firmly.  
“My Spike said the slayer was poisoning your mind. I didn't believe him,” she hissed, pulling her hands away and gesturing to Buffy.

Dalton came over to stand near the angry Drusilla, a large book with yellowing pages clutched tightly in his hands. “Mistress,” he said meekly, getting her attention.

Her eyes widened when she saw the book in his hands. “Is that it?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

She clapped her hands in delight, her earlier anger quickly forgotten. “Go,” she instructed with a nod and followed him to the double doors leading back out to the corridor. Drusilla held one of the doors open as the vampires filed out of the room apart from the ones guarding Giles and Buffy. The one holding Willow backed to the door holding Willow in front of her like a shield and she too paused before leaving the room. At a signal from their Mistress, the armed guards moved carefully backwards and slipped out the door while the female passed a frightened Willow back to Drusilla's arms.

“The slayer may turn your head for this moment but you will always be family and will return to us,” Drusilla said to Angel knowingly before giving Willow a violent shove which sent her tumbling into Buffy and knocking them both to the floor.

By the time Buffy extricated herself and made it out the doors, the hallway was empty.

 

 

~*~

 

Spike looked up from the book he'd been reading when a smiling Drusilla came in the room followed by Dalton and a couple of the more trusted and more intelligent minions. Seeing him, her smile widened and she rushed over to kneel next to the couch where he reclined comfortably.

“Did you miss me?” she asked coyly.

“Of course my princess,” he responded, playing along before correctly guessing her mild distress and asking, “What's wrong?”

“Daddy was there with that nasty slayer,” she growled in an oddly adorable way. Her growl deepened when Spike laughed at her comment instead of fawning over her which was his usual response. She pouted and angrily crossing her arms, she sat on the floor, presenting him with her back.

“I'm sorry Dru,” he soothed, reaching out and stroking her shoulder. “I didn't mean it. Tell me about your night?”

She turned to face him, eyes sparkling, forgetting her anger in her excitement. “We have the book!”

Spike leaned forward, his interest peaked. “Really now?” He asked, tapping her lightly on the nose with a gentle finger.

She nodded happily and pointed to Dalton sitting at the table, head in hands, as he read from the books laid out in front of him and scribbled notes, totally oblivious to the scrutiny of the master vampires. As they watched a smile spread slowly across Dalton's face.

“What is it?” Spike asked, rising from the couch and slowly making his way across the floor. “Did ya find somethin'?”

Dalton looked up as Spike approached. “I found it,” he responded excitedly. “Your cure! It's here!”

“Let me see, clever boy,” Drusilla cooed leaning in to read Dalton's notes. She gasped and straightened. “Oh, it's full of win my Spike.”

“What is it Dru?” Spike asked curiously and with a touch of impatience. He was beginning to tire and frustration at his own weakness caused a distinct lack of his usual patience with Drusilla's ramblings.

Drusilla smiled gently and lightly stroked his cheek with her hand smoothing the glower marring his handsome features. “Your cure needs a very special someone and he's right here.” She reached behind her and slid the top card off a deck of dark blue tarot cards she had left there earlier. She smiled and held the card up between them so Spike could see the face. It was a picture of a fallen angel. Wings dirty and drooping. He was sitting next to the remains of a crumbling wall of grey stones while looking longingly to the sky.

“Angelus,” Spike said softly.

~*~

Xander glared at the door as it closed behind Lucius then looked back down at his throbbing hand cradled carefully against his chest. He wondered if he'd ever hated anyone before. He disliked his parents who ignored him for the most part and he strongly disliked Mrs Dickson, his English teacher, who liked to pick on him at every opportunity. And of course there were the bullies at school that used shove him in the hall or knock his books from his hands. They had been a nuisance and had quickly moved on to a more entertaining victim when they failed to get much of a rise out of Xander. Xander had far too much experience gained from avoiding beatings at home to be lured in by a few amateurs. No he couldn't remember actually hating someone before but that box was firmly ticked now by the huge, uncompassionate Lucius.

He grimaced as he tried, unsuccessfully, to curl his hand into a loose fist and shook his head at his own stupidity. When Lucius said he would be punished for speaking without permission, Xander had imagined all sorts of vile and horrible things. When the vampire returned and promptly sat on the bed and manoeuvred Xander over his lap as if he were a doll, Xander had been totally shocked. When the robe was swiftly moved out of the way and the first sharp crack of a large palm smacked against his upturned backside, he'd become furious. How dare he be treated like a naughty child. Without thinking, Xander had reached behind himself, covering his exposed cheeks with his hands. The sudden blow to the fingers of his right hand was a painful shock and he'd quickly brought his hands protectively down to his sides. Tears of humiliation, rage, and pain slowly burned their way down his face as he let his head hang in defeat. The punishment had been over fairly quickly and hadn't been that painful. In truth, his hand, and pride, hurt far worse than his red and slightly bruised bottom. As Xander looked at his swollen, bruised fingers, he swore that one day he would get even with his tormentor. His lips tuned up sightly in an evil grin as he imagined all the things he would do when he got the chance. Oh yes, Lucius would pay if Xander had his way and pay dearly.

~*~

 

  



	7. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #264 Kitchen Gadgets  
 **Chapter:** 7/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

After a quick search of the hallway, Buffy re-entered the library with her head down and a defeated, sad look on her face. She met the expectant look on the faces of Willow and Giles and felt the sharp sting of failure. Shaking her head she answered their silent query, “Nothing. Their long gone.” Buffy flinched slightly at Willow's sound of distress.

“Do you think they're the ones who took Xander?” Giles and Buffy exchanged a look of silent agreement over Willow's head. “How will we find him? What do they want with him anyway? You don't think they've hurt him do you?” Willow asked her voice rising slightly as her concern for her friend increased.

Giles crossed to where Willow sat at the research table and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You know we will do everything we can to find Xander. If they are the ones who have taken him, we at least have some clues as to their identity now.”

As if reminded by Giles statement, Buffy looked to the other member of the room who was standing quietly near the counter with his head down. “They did seem to know you Angel. You wanna tell us how you know them and...” Buffy paused before coming to a decision. Straightening her shoulders, she brought her head up, looked squarely at Angel and took a deep breath. “And that other vampire I saw you with?”

Giles quickly turned to the pair and fixed Buffy with a stern glare. “Another vampire? Why didn't you say something before?”

“Sorry Giles. It was, it was kinda personal and you know, between me and Angel but if Xander is somehow mixed up in all this then, well, I had to say something.”

“Very well,” Giles said distractedly, waving away her explanation and concentrating his attention on the large vampire who looked like he would rather be elsewhere. “Would you care to explain how you know the leader, what did you call her? Drusilla, I believe?”

Angel sighed and nodded. “Dru or Drusilla. She's one of my childer.”

Buffy stepped closer, her brow wrinkled in confusion. “Childer?”

“I see.” Giles turned to Buffy to explain. “It is what the offspring, for want of a better term, of a vampire are called.”

“Thought that was a minion?”

“Well, yes but this is a different kind of turning,” Giles answered, warming up to the subject. “This isn't some random act. The human or victim is carefully chosen beforehand.” Giles paused to fix Angel with a stern glare when the vampire snorted slightly in disbelief. “Feel free to correct me if my information is inaccurate.” Giles challenged. When Angel merely spreads his hands in surrender, he gave a satisfied nod and continued. “The whole process can sometimes take months or even years but when they are eventually turned they become a childe and the vampire who turns them becomes their sire.”

“You said one of my childer,” Willow said to Angel. When everyone turned to look at her she shrugged and said, “it kinda implies there's more than one.”

“Indeed,” agreed Giles. “And the others, who and where are they?”

“William, Spike is here too. ”

“This Spike is he the one I saw you getting cosy with in the park?”

“Spike?! William the Bloody? He's here?”

“Where Dru goes, he goes.” Angel said to Giles leaving Buffy's question unanswered.

Giles looked down considering Angel's answer for a minute before looking back up with a puzzled frown. “I, and the council, were under the impression William the Bloody was sired by Drusilla the Seer.”

“He was but I...it's complicated.”

“I'm sure.” Buffy commented sarcastically.

“Nevertheless” Giles said, ignoring Buffy's comment. “It would have been helpful if you had warned us they were here Angel. You not only may have contributed to Xander's disappearance but you may have placed Buffy in danger as well.”

“That's a little harsh Giles.” Buffy said, now jumping to Angel's defence. “I don't think Angel even knew they were here when Xander went MIA.”

“Regardless of whether he knew or not, he still kept information from us.”

“Giles-”

“No Buffy,” Angel interrupted. “He's right. I'm sorry. They are, were my family. We were together for a very long time and when I saw them again...I felt...confused.”

“Of course you were Angel.” Buffy sympathised, placing a hand gently on his arm.

Willow, who had sat observing Buffy and Angel's exchange with wide eyes, jumped in with a hopeful voice, nodding along with her words as if it would help make them more believable. “And they probably said they’d hurt you or Xander if you said anything, right?”

Angel squirmed a little and looked uncomfortable but neither confirmed or denied it. “I better go and see if I can find out where they're staying,” he said finally before turning to leave.

“Angel?” Buffy asked quietly, slipping her hand down to his and pulling him back. “Be careful.”

“Yes and do be sure to keep us informed,” Giles added dryly.

Angel nodded once before disappearing among the shadows.

 

~*~

 

Xander looked down at the large book in his hands. It was obviously old, with its intricately embossed leather cover covered in exotic curved letters spelling out Aurelius. He carefully set the book on the table before looking back up at Lucius who was waiting patiently. “This like my what? Homework?”

“If you wish to call it that. It makes no difference. You are now a part of a powerful family, no matter how small and possibly short your role.”

'Great. Put me down again why don't you?' Xander thought it in his head but wisely chose to keep his mouth firmly closed. He was learning. Slowly and painfully but he _was_ learning. Instead he asked, “So is there gonna be a test too?”

“Yes,” Lucius replied, totally missing, and not for the first time, the sarcasm in Xander's voice. “You will continue with your study of the family history until I am satisfied you have a full understanding of their importance.”

Wonderful. Xander could imagine the consequences of failure. So far Lucius hadn't hurt him too badly physically but his pride and his bottom had suffered bruising on an almost daily basis. Xander was beginning to wonder if Lucius had a fetish for spanking. At least he had learned not to put his hands or fingers in the way. He now kept his hands firmly by his side and suffered the humiliation quietly. He was finding Lucius difficult to please. Xander never bowed low enough or kept his back straight enough and he kept tripping over his own feet even with his head cast respectfully down. Xander silently begged for the end of his clumsy adolescent phase to finally end but he was already well past puberty and there was no signs of the grace of maturity he'd been hoping for. Xander started when a palm slapped loudly on the table next to his chair. Shit! Caught daydreaming. Again. Spanking...what? Must be a hundred by now.

“As I was saying,” Lucius said severely. “This is an abridged version of the Aurelian family history but it will give you a solid base if the master is pleased with you and decides to keep you for a time. I expect you to begin reading it while I am away. I will be back with your dinner and if you have any questions regarding what you have read, you may ask then. Understood?”

Xander nodded and watched as Lucius left locking the door behind him. He stuck his tongue out at the now closed-door in a childish display but one that made him feel so much better. He'd found these small acts of defiance helped to keep his temper in check and his mouth from running away with him. He looked at the large book on the table and snickered. The book seemed huge and he wondered how big the unabridged version was or if it was more than one book. He sobered when he remembered Lucius saying _if_ his master is pleased. What if he isn't?

Xander wondered about his master and what he was like. He didn't see very much of the vampire and when he did, it was only for a few minutes at a time, and Spike treated him, not poorly but he always appeared distracted or too busy to be bothered with his supposed pet. Xander wasn't sure why it bothered him. He tried to pretend it was because he was afraid he'd be killed if his master wasn't pleased but he knew that wasn't entirely true. A part of him felt annoyed when the striking blue eyes quickly skimmed over his form in a cursory manner before dismissing him and talking to Lucius as if Xander weren't even in the room. And then sometimes Spike looked really pale. Yeah, vampire, but Spike would get paler than vampire pale and get weak and look almost dizzy. Could vampires get sick?

He sighed loudly and slid the book across the table and opened the cover. Maybe he could find out but then he supposed it didn't really matter because he only needed to go along and stay alive long enough for his friends to come to the rescue. Elbow propped on the table and his chin resting comfortably in his hand, Xander began reading about the Aurelian family history and hoped he could manage to stay awake better than he did in history class. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair and tried to stay awake. His ass was already sore from an earlier spanking and he really didn't want to have to endure another today. Xander's eyes blinked several times before finally fluttering closed and his head drooped and slid down his arm and came to rest on the pages of the open book.

 

 

~*~

 

Spike leaned back in his chair and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. “So we need Angelus and this other thing?”

“Tremblay blade,” Dalton offered.

Spike nodded in thanks. “Tremblay blade, sounds like one of them fancy kitchen gadgets.”

“Oh my Spike,” Drusilla cooed as she settled in his lap and ran a soothing hand through his hair. “You're tired. Mummy will take care of everything.” She placed a kiss on his lips and looked up at him prettily.

Spike smiled back indulgently. “I'm sure you will Princess but Dalton needs to learn to do things too.”

She leaned back with a pout. “But I was so very clever and got the book from the watcher.”

“That ya did Pet and that was very important which his why I need you to go along and make sure Dalton does the job right.”

Drusilla jumped up from his lap in excitement. “Oh yes my handsome boy,” she said delightedly. “I'll make sure all the solders are in a row and we will get everything you need.”

“I know you will,” Spike smiled up at her. “Why don't you go get ready?”

“Oh!” she exclaimed in surprise. “I almost forgot. I must go at once and tell Miss Edith I shall be going out for the evening.” With a swirl of her skirts she skipped from the room as Spike watched with a fond look on his face.

He turned back to Dalton, who knew better than to question the ramblings of Spike's beloved Sire. “Make sure she doesn't wander off. Get the blade and get out. If you happen to see Angelus, or I suppose he goes by Angel now, wandering about, pick him up but be careful. He's in league with the slayer these days and 'm not sure exactly where me old Sire’s loyalties lie.”

Dalton nodded in understanding. “And if we don't see him?”

“Then stop in and pay Willy a visit. Tell 'im I sent ya and he'll be well compensated and leave this number for him to call,” Spike said sliding a bit of paper across the table to the other vampire.

Dalton placed the bit of paper securely in his pocket as Spike dismissed him with a wave of his hand, It shouldn't be too long now and he would either be dead or back to his old self. He grinned as he considered the possibilities.

 

~*~

 

  



	8. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #265 End Time  
 **Chapter:** 8/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


Spike kissed his princess gently before leaning back to run a hand over her long dark hair. The glossy strands slid easily between his fingers feeling soft against his sensitive skin. He smiled as she leaned into his touch with a soft, playful growl. “Will you make sure the others are ready while I talk to Dalton for a minute?”

She ducked her head and smiled impishly before nodding. She kissed him so quickly and lightly on the lips, he thought for a moment he'd imagined it, and then she turned to join the group milling around near the door. Spike shook his head and sighed. Drusilla was in a strange mood and he worried for her safety but he also knew he wasn't strong enough to keep her from going out. He could have ordered some of the minions to keep her locked away in her room but the consequences were not worth the effort. Drusilla was deceptively strong and vicious. She had beaten more than one minion to death breaking out of her rooms. She would then go on to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting population and even their own group of loyal vampires. It could go on for days. The last time he'd foolishly tried had led to the incident in Prague and his own debilitating weakness. No. She would accompany the others to the museum but he would make sure they all knew that a gruesome death was the result if she came to any harm.

“Dalton,” Spike said, calling the smaller vampire over to his side. “Make sure to keep a close watch on Dru tonight.”

“Yes Master Spike. I've already ordered Lucius to act as bodyguard but if you want I-”

“No,” Spike interrupted. “That'll do nicely. I've somethin' else I want you to take care of. You're sure we've got everything we need for this ritual?”

“Postive Master Spike. I’d stake my unlife on it.”

“Good 'cause you are,” Spike said, his voice low and dangerous. He fixed Dalton with a fierce, steady gaze. “And mine.”

Dalton nodded, his head bobbing up and down like one of those dogs people seemed to like for some inexplicable reason. Spike thought they were simply annoying and smacked Dalton on the arm to get him to stop. Dalton stopped bobbing and swallowed audibly before offering, “I understand. I won't disappoint you.”

“Oh, I know you won't,” Spike agreed with a menacing grin on his face. He leaned in closer so they wouldn't be overheard by the others. “Belle has been useful but we don't need her any more and she knows far too much. Arrange a little accident tonight. I don't care about the details just make sure that after you get that blade, she's dust. Got it?””

“Yes Master Spike,” Dalton said, the annoying head bobbing reappearing along with a crooked, conspiratorial grin, which Spike decided was almost as annoying. If Dalton wasn't so useful Spike would rip his head off without a second thought. He dismissed Dalton with a wave of his hand and a roll of his eyes while considering who might make a suitable replacement if the little shit became too irritating.

 

~*~

 

 

Angel ran through the streets of Sunnydale on a frantic search for the slayer. Earlier in the evening, he'd come across some minions who had trapped a girl in an alley. She was a pretty young thing with long blonde hair and long, nicely shaped legs. Shame she wasn't smart enough to know better than to go out alone at night. He'd stepped between the girl and the vampires before they could do more than give her a good fright. Luckily, she was smart enough to take the opportunity to run when she got the chance and Angel kept a close eye on the minions while she scampered her way to the main street. Before they became dust, the vampires, after a bit of persuasion, told him about a plan to break into the museum to steal something important. They weren't able to tell him exactly what it was but they did know it was for a special ritual being held on Saturday. Angel quickly decided it all added up to mean he had stumbled on to whatever Dru and Spike were planning. Now he just needed to find Buffy and they could get over to the museum and hopefully put a stop to all of this before it got started. Maybe, in the face of their failure, he could even convince Spike and Dru to leave town. He put on a burst of speed when he heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight near the gates of Restfield Cemetery.

Coming around the corner he saw Buffy plunging a stake into the heart of a surprised vampire before the wide ,shocked eyes crumbled away to dust along with the rest of the body. Buffy slipped the stake into the waistband of her trousers before brushing away the dust which had collected on her clothes. She shook her head in disgust.

“They could at least stand upwind so I wouldn't get all dusty. Or is it downwind?” She wondered aloud while wrinkling up her nose in a way Angel found adorable.

This one, small, slip of a girl had him all tied up in knots. There was a time when there was no question about his loyalty to his vampire family, soul or not. Now? Now, he felt torn between two worlds. He hoped to avoid a conflict between them but knew that might not be possible. Spike was too stubborn to listen and Dru, well poor Dru was a bit too crazy. Angel felt a pang of guilt when he thought of how Drusilla got that way but pushed it aside. It was too late for Dru but it wasn't too late to do the right thing now.

“I ran into some minions earlier and they had some information.”

“Did they say anything about Xander or where I can find that skanky bitch who broke into the library?” Buffy asked hopefully.

He shook his head sadly, not sure he felt bad for disappointing her or her unflattering reference to his childe. “Sorry but they did tell me about a plan to break into the museum.”

“Why would a bunch of vampires wanna break into the museum? Why the history lesson considering most of them lived through it?”

“There's something there they need for the ritual on Saturday.”

“Let's go!” Buffy shouted, excitement at finally getting a break making her eyes sparkle. Angel grabbed her arm, pulling her up short before she got more than two steps.

“Shouldn't we get some help?”

“Do we have time?” She asked hopefully.

“I-I'm not sure. I don't think so.”

The face looking up at Angel turned hard. This was all slayer. Gone was any hint of the young carefree teenager. “Then let's go before it's too late.”

Buffy ran across town as fast as she could with Angel right beside her. Their feet pounded on the pavement and their shadows stretched long and then short as they moved in and out of the pools of yellow illumination cast by the street lights overhead.

They arrived just in time to watch as a large group of vampires slipped away into the woods behind the car park while an alarm pierced the night with a shrill, persistent wail. Buffy panted, bent over, her head hanging down and her hands resting on her knees. A raspy, breathy, “Damn,” was all she managed. It was looking more and more like an end time they weren't going to be able to stop. Buffy hated to fail. As she gathered her feelings of despair and defeat and turned them into anger and determination, her back straightened and her eyes took on a steely, hard edge. She looked around the area with a slayer's senses. She noted a pile of dust near the wrenched open back door and a discarded scabbard before she collected Angel and with a determined stride headed back to the library before the police could arrive with questions she didn't know how or particularly want to answer.

 

~*~

Spike wandered aimlessly around the converted factory. He felt bored and although he was able to appreciate the time and effort it took to change the disused factory into a comfortable home for a large group of vampires, he was still...bored.

He felt better, stronger than he had in a while. He'd fed well on both Sire's blood and a mouthy, bothersome boy, who claimed to know the slayer. Spike shook his head at the sheer stupidity of willingly entering a vampire lair and trying to make a deal. As if Spike would even consider turning someone so irritating and full of themselves. Spike had only known him for five minutes and decided he couldn't stand the git, so after agreeing and listening to what this Ford had in mind, he'd done what any other self-respecting vampire Master would've done. He'd eaten him. Tasted like shite too but a bit of Sire's blood washed the taste out of his mouth nicely. Now he had far more energy than he'd had in months and felt at a loss. Spike's lips turned up in a small smile as he suddenly stopped, turned and headed in the opposite direction. He recalled another young man who was far more interesting and far more handsome than his earlier unwanted guest. A visit to his Pet would be just the thing to pass the time.

Spike hummed a little tune as his steps quickly brought him before the locked door. He lifted the key from the brass hook set in the wall, unlocked the door and swung it wide. He stopped abruptly in the doorway as he took in the sight of his Pet drooping against the ropes that held him semi upright to the bed posts. His back bore the marks of a recent punishment. If Spike guessed correctly, and he unfortunately had enough experience on the receiving end to know, the marks were the result of an expertly wielded leather flogger.

He stepped up close behind the boy, who was desperately attempting to lift and turn his head to see who had entered the room. The smell of his fear rose up in a cloud around him like a sweet perfume and Spike stopped, closed his eyes and breathed in the scent. The delicious taste burst across his tongue like a fine wine and he opened his eyes to study the boy more closely. He nodded to himself thinking Drusilla was right. This one was special, very special. Spike leaned forward so that his weight fell over Xander's back, dragging a painful groan from the boy as the added weight dragged on his arms and Spike's clothes scratched at his wounds.

“Hello Pet,” Spike whispered huskily.

“Master?” Xander asked, his fear calming some now that he knew who it was behind him.

“Hmm,” Spike said standing back and running his hands gently over the red marks on Xander's back and sides. “I like the sound of that Pet. So tell me what did ya do to make Lucius angry enough to show off his skills with a flogger?”

“I- I,” Xander rasped out. His voice was hoarse and he sounded thirsty. Spike merely smiled and tilted his head while he admired the pretty patterns of stripes across tanned skin and waited for Xander to answer. “Fell asleep.”

Spike's eyebrows rose and he stepped around to sit on the bed so he could see Xander's face. The boys eyes were red from crying and dried tears and snot had left trails along his cheeks and chin. His hair was stringy and still slightly wet with sweat. He was a sorry sight and Spike thought he looked beautiful.

“Find it hard to believe he'd take a flogger to ya for simply sleepin'?”

“Supposed to study.”

Spike considered Xander's answer. It had been something Angelus had punished a young fledgling William for many years ago and Spike still felt the sting of the harsh lashes across his skin. He looked at the boy for a long moment before he rose from the bed and crossed to the bathroom. He came back with a glass of water and held it to Xander's lips. Xander looked up through his lashes and the fall of his hair with wide, scared eyes.

“Go ahead. Ya need it.”

Xander sipped gratefully as Spike carefully tilted the glass as the level receded. Spike surprised himself at his own gentleness but if Xander noticed he was either too busy drinking or too grateful to say anything. Smart boy. Spike set the empty glass on the table and returned to his study of his Pet.

“Have you ever kissed a girl?”

“What?” Xander asked, obviously confused by the question.

“Be a good Pet and answer my questions and I just might feel generous enough to cut ya down.”

“Yes.”

“What about a boy huh? Ever have a man?”

“No!” Xander answered with a firm and continual shake of his head. Spike sniffed the air as the delicious scent of fear once again permeated the air causing his cock to begin to thicken and lengthen.

“We'll need to fix that then won't we?”Spike said coming in close to rub his obvious arousal against Xander's nicely rounded arse. Spike firmly grasped Xander's hips, holding him firmly in place, when he tried to squirm away.

“You will beg me to put my cock in your tight ass,” Spike stated knowingly, grinding his erection against the enticing cheeks.

“Never.”

“Oh, pet. Never say never.” Spike scolded, reaching around and trailing a finger ever so slowly over Xander's chest and circling a nipple. “You'll try o'course and at first you'll beg me not to do all sorts of things to you but I'm gonna do 'em anyway. Then you'll beg me to stop doing things to you but I won't and then eventually pet - oh yeah.” Spike paused to lean in close and whisper in Xander's ear. “Eventually, you'll beg me to do all those things... and more.”

 

~*~

 

  



	9. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #267 Tithe  
 **Chapter:** 9/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

Buffy wasn't surprised when she entered the library with Angel at her side, to find Giles and Willow still seated around a table piled high with books. They had obviously spent the entire evening researching. She could only hope they had been more successful in their attempts to find out what was going on than she and Angel.

“Ah Buffy. Angel,” Giles said looking up from the large book in his hands. His eyebrows rose as he spotted the scabbard in Buffy's hands. “How did you manage to acquire a scabbard?”

“Angel found me while I was out patrolling near Restfield and, well,” Buffy began, still annoyed at being too late to stop the theft.

Angel stepped forward and took up the explanation. “I finally managed to get some information from some minions. They told me about a plan to break into the museum to get an artefact they needed for the ritual.”

“Unfortunately, by the time we got there, they were already leaving,” Buffy said, her frustration evident in her voice and posture as she nearly growled the words and seemed coiled like a snake, ready to strike with pent up tension. “They left behind a pile of dust and this.” Buffy handed the empty, intricately carved item over to the curious watcher.

Giles took the offered item. He handled it carefully, almost reverently, and studied it for a few moments before jumping up from his chair and crossing quickly to the counter.

“What is it?” Buffy asked curiously as she followed her watcher across the room.

Giles held up his hand for quiet as he read from a large book with a dark red cover. He made the occasional grunt of interest as he read before closing the book with a triumphant smile. “I thought it seemed familiar. Several sources have hinted at the possibility of an extremely powerful healing ritual. The only known copy of the ritual is supposed to be in the Tremblay spell book.”

“So you think this healing thing is the one they're planning for Saturday?” Buffy asked

“I believe so. According to Hopkin's Compendium, the blade is an essential component when performing the ritual.”

“And the bad guys have the book and the knife. Not good,” Willow commented from her place where she still sat at the research table.

“How can we be sure this is the ritual thingy they are planning though?” Buffy asked with a puzzled little frown. “A healing spell seems a bit lame for a bunch of evil vampires.”

Angel again considered his loyalties. How long could he walk the thin line between good and bad? Between his vampire family and this group, who only wanted to do what was good and right? He squared his shoulders as he made his decision and said the words which may forever estrange him from his childer. “No, he's right Buffy.”

“Is there something else you want to add?” Giles asked suspiciously.

Angel knew the watcher wasn't his biggest fan and he hoped this would help to gain his trust. If it didn't, he may well lose everything and condemn himself to spending his long existence alone and exiled. “William, Spike. He's not well. I'm not entirely sure of all the details but it seemed serious and...” Angel trailed off. His betrayal a heavy weight dragging on heart and making his shoulders droop.

“And they'll be doing the ritual to make him better!” Willow concluded triumphantly.

“Yes, that would seem to be the logical conclusion,” Giles agreed. “We know the date, the approximate time and the ritual. Now we need to find out the where.”

Willow chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. “Did the compendium say anything else about the ritual.”

Giles' face looked shocked at the obvious suggestion. His eyebrows rose and his mouth dropped slightly open before snapping closed with a slight shake of his head. “Of course. I should have thought of it myself. Excellent Willow,“ he said again lifting the red covered book and flipping through the pages. “There is nothing specific. It does, however, suggest a place of forgiveness and healing provides the best chance of success.”

“A hospital?” Buffy guessed.

“No, a church, “ Willow corrected. She explained when Buffy gave her a confused glance. “A hospital is a place of healing but a church is a place of healing **and** a place of forgiveness.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and nodded at her friend in understanding. “But there are how many churches in Sunnydale? Is there any way of narrowing it down a bit? We've only got two more days to figure this out.”

“And we still need to find Xander,” Willow reminded everyone.

“We haven't forgotten Willow. We can only hope that no news is good news and we will find him relatively unharmed, “ Giles reassured her before turning back to his slayer. “I would think it would make things much easier if the intended site were not in use.”

“Makes sense. So how many abandoned churches are there in Sunnydale?”

“Oh, oh. I can help with this one,” Willow offered, her fingers flying over the keyboard of her laptop. “It should be simple enough to do a search and then I can print out a list.”

Buffy crossed the room to lean over Willow's shoulder and look at the screen of the computer. “Great idea.”

“There's plenty of time until dawn,” Angel observed. “Think I'll do things the old fashioned way. There's a demon bar on the other side of town. A place called Willy's. I'll see if anyone's heard anything about the ritual. He caught Willow's eyes when she looked up from her search. “Or Xander,” he added.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

He took the grateful smile Buffy sent his way with him as he stalked out of the school and across the eerily quiet streets of Sunnydale.

 

 

~*~

 

Spike glanced up from his comfortable seat as Dalton entered the vast room. It had been transformed from its original purpose to a general meeting room where the day to day business of a small vampire court could be run. The room was divided into areas which ranged from lounging about on plush, comfortable furniture to the more formal areas for holding meetings, and although Spike dreaded and avoided it at all costs, an area for holding court. As a powerful Master vampire, Spike knew the importance of maintaining discipline and order. He simply couldn't be bothered with all the stuffy pomp and custom which went along with it.

He waited patiently as the short, balding vampire made his way across the room. He sent out a small tendril of power searching for his dark princess. Finding her easily and knowing she was safe and happy, Spike decided to make the annoying Dalton wait a bit. The younger vampire was getting a bit too chummy and disrespectful and a little reminder of his proper place wouldn't hurt.

Spike casually turned his attention back to the book in his hands and resumed his place. He grinned as the impatient vampire shifted from foot to foot like a child who desperately needed the loo. Spike took his time finishing the page, marking his place and setting the book carefully on the table before looking up to acknowledge the other vampire.

“Master Spike,” Dalton said respectfully.

Spike's grin turned into a smile. Never hurt to occasionally remind the lesser vampires and minions about their proper place and if it provided Spike with a bit of entertainment? Then all the better.

“Did you get the knife?”

“Yes and I took care of the other matter we discussed.”

“Good,” Spike said with a nod. “And what about Angelus?”

“We didn't see him but I did what you said. Willy was happy to go along. Said he'd call as soon as his hired thugs picked him up. Didn't think it would be long.”

Spike wondered how well he could trust the bar owner. Unfortunately, in his current weakened condition, he didn't have much choice so could only hope for the best. “Do you think he can be trusted?”

Dalton shrugged. “Think he's more loyal to you than a vampire who runs with the slayer and her group.”

“True enough,” Spike agreed. Didn't really matter now anyway. Was already done. “Where's my Dru?” Spike asked, changing the subject.

“She's gone to her room,” Dalton answered, hooking a thumb over his shoulder and indicating the hallway which led to the sleeping areas of the factory. “She found a doll in the museum. Said she was the perfect friend for Miss Edith.”

Spike laughed softly and fondly as he imagined her childlike delight in finding a suitable companion for her favourite possession. “You and the rest enjoy the rest of the night but lie low. No bringing any unwanted attention our way, yeah? Too close to getting what we want to have things mucked up now,” he generously instructed with a much improved mood. “I'm also gonna need some of the larger boys to go round and collect Angelus if Willy should call. Tomorrow we'll check out the church and get things set up for the ritual.”

“Of course Master Spike,” Dalton said as Spike dismissed him with the simple act of ignoring him and lifting his book from the table.

 

~*~

 

Three large Fyarl demons re-entered the bar from the back room and stood looking at the female vampire expectantly. Willy watched as one of them growled out a series of noises while the vampire nodded her head. She was petite with small delicate features and short red hair.

She turned her striking green eyes his way and translated. “They've made the delivery and now expect their tithe human.”

“Their tithe?” Willy asked confused.

“Their percentage of the reward for the traitor vampire,” she explained patiently.

“Ah of course, of course,” Willy said, nodding along with the words. “I'll get that for you. No problem. Why don't you take the..ah..gentlemen and have seat and a drink. On the house of course.”

The same Fyarl, apparently the leader, made a few more of the grunting noises before he and the others took a seat at an empty table.

“Fine human but their patience will only last so long,” she warned before following the demons and taking the remaining vacant seat at the table.

“Right. Right. No problem. Ill take care of it right away. Yeah. Right away,” Willy said to her retreating back while he reached for the phone. The Fyarl demons made Willy nervous and the sooner he could get rid of them and Angel, the better.

 

~*~

 

Xander sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes. He'd been reading the heavy book of vampire history all day. Or was it night? He wasn't really sure any more. He hadn't been outside or even been able to look out a window the entire time he'd been here. His rooms, and that's how he thought of them now, as his, didn't have any windows. He set the book down on the table and wandered over to recline on the bed. He shuddered as he remembered the words his master whispered in his ear. A spark of fear shot through him as he considered the possibility of not being rescued before Spike carried out his plans. Going along with orders to kneel and bow and to learn vampire lore was one thing but this? This went way beyond Xander's comfort zone. Xander had taken every opportunity to study and observe the vampires around him, trying to learn everything he could. It had become obvious there were very different kinds of vampires. Xander quickly learned the difference between an ordinary minion, a vampire like the hated Lucius and a Master like Spike or Drusilla. Xander remembered watching Spike's lean, sleek from as he gracefully crossed a room. Watching the powerful yet compact body move was like watching a lion or a tiger stalking its prey. Smooth muscles bunching and flexing under smooth, flawless skin. Power carefully controlled.

Xander closed his eyes as he remembered the feel of the powerful body pressed up against his back. The tickle of the small puffs of air as the vampire whispered in his ear. The hard length which nestled between his cheeks as he shivered in fear. Xander opened his eyes and looked down in surprise at his hard cock and the small bead of fluid at the tip.

 

~*~

 

 

  



	10. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #269 Beguiled  
 **Chapter:** 10/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

Buffy rapped sharply on the closed-door, for the third time, and let out a frustrated sigh when the door remained stubbornly closed. Where could he be? She looked around to see if there was anyone else about and grasping the knob, she held her breath and turned. The door opened and she slipped quickly inside, closing it firmly behind her. She peered into the gloomy interior of the basement apartment looking for any signs of its usual occupant.

“Angel?” she whispered as she walked slowly towards the bedroom. Her mouth turned down in a disappointed frown when she discovered the bedroom was as empty as the rest of the apartment. “Where could he be?” She wondered aloud. It was daytime so he should be there. Hoping he had merely gotten caught by the sun and was hiding out somewhere safe, she exited the small apartment and began walking back to school. Shuffling along with her head down, and her mind trying to think of any possible places Angel could be, she didn't immediately notice her footsteps were taking her in the opposite direction from her intended destination. Her footsteps slowed as she passed a dirty alley near the outskirts of the bustling town centre. Buffy looked up in surprise as she took in her surroundings and the old, weathered sign above a battered wooden door. The sign announced she had arrived at Willy's Bar. Shrugging her shoulders, she pushed open the door and entered the demon bar.

All sounds stopped, arms stilled with drinks midway to the open mouths and all eyes turned to the petite blonde whose mere presence set demon nerves on edge. Buffy stopped just inside the door and gave the occupants of the room a look of challenge. A look which said 'I dare you. I am THE SLAYER'. Slowly, one by one, the staring eyes turned away and the gaping mouths closed. Buffy eased out a breath in relief and moved carefully to the bar. She remembered Angel saying this Willy was the owner and the bartender. A small man, who Buffy thought rather resembled a weasel, shuffled over to the counter as she approached. She immediately disliked him immensely.

“S-Slayer,” he began nervously, “What brings you here? I run an honest business and don't want any trouble.”

“Tell me what I want to know and you won't have any,” she replied.

He slipped a once white towel off his shoulder and vigorously swiped at an imaginary puddle on the bar top. He leaned forward so as not to be overheard. “Of course. No need for any violence. What can I help you with?”

“I'm looking for a vampire. Have you seen him?”

Willy leaned back with a look of surprise on his face. “Uh, well. Seen a lot of vampires. You wanna be more specific?”

Buffy leaned over the bar and snagging Willy by the front of his shirt, she pulled him forward so he was almost laying across the top of the wooden surface. “You know what? I think you know **exactly** who I'm looking for but I'll make it easy for you. I'm looking for the vampire with a soul. Angel. He said he was coming here.”

“Oh, oh! Right! Angel! Why didn't you say so. I told you I didn't want any trouble. He did come in last night but he left and hasn't been in since.”

Buffy locked eyes with the bartender as if she could look inside his head to see if he was telling her the truth. She couldn't, of course, but he didn't know that and besides, it made her feel better. After a few moments she allowed the hand fisted in his shirt to relax and he slipped slowly back to his feet. He brushed at the front of his shirt and took a step back.

“You **will** tell me if you hear anything won't you?”

Willy nodded his head vigorously up and down. “Sure. Sure, No problem. I'll let you know right away.”

Buffy nodded and gave the room another searching look as she made her way to the door. This time, with her feet headed in the right direction, she hurried through the bright afternoon sunshine to check in with her watcher.

 

~*~

 

Angel sat on the dirty floor of the room with his back leaning against the scratchy, rough concrete wall. He'd given up trying to break the chains securing his arms uncomfortably over his head after several hours of fruitless yanking and pulling. He had only succeeded in making his own wrists bruised and sore. He looked curiously about the room trying to figure out where he was being held. There was a bed in the middle of the room with stained, dirty sheets which smelled of stale sweat and urine, a small chests of drawers with a single candle on the top and a rickety chair which he doubted would hold any weight without collapsing. Under the unpleasant smells and the waxy, slightly smoky smell of the candle, there was an almost familiar scent. It teased and tantalised his senses and every time he thought he was almost about to identify it, it would slip away. It was annoying and aggravating but it did help pass the time and took mind off the discomfort in his shoulders. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the elusive scent once more and exactly as what happened before, his mind kept coming up with Buffy and her friends. He frowned and opened his eyes as the sound of the door unlocking came to his ears.

Drusilla swept into the room and clapped her hands happily. “Oh my Angel! Have you come for a visit?” Dru asked as if totally unaware of the chains keeping him shackled against his will. Angel chose to say nothing and watched her carefully, cautiously as she crossed the room and knelt on the floor near his feet. She reached out and gently stroked his leg. “Don't look so sad and gloomy.”

So it was now obvious who had taken him prisoner but now he needed to find out why and find a way to escape. Perhaps he could use Drusilla's childlike affection for her sire to his advantage. “I'm sad because you've locked me up in a room and left me here. You took ages to come and visit your sire Dru,” Angel said gently, trying not to alarm her.

Drusilla sat back on her heels with a slight frown of concentration. “I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you why you are here but you shouldn't try to fool me my Angel. If you do it again, I shall become cross and will have to punish you.”

Angel studied the clear blue eyes which sparked with a glint of knowing despite their owner's seeming instability. He only nodded rather than taking the chance of saying the wrong thing to his volatile childe and angering her further.

Her lips turned up in a small smile. “We found a way to make my dark, handsome Prince well again.”

“That is good news.”

“Does it make you happy Daddy?”

Angel felt a sense of relief at being able to answer honestly without the need for carefully worded answers to questions riddled with traps and pitfalls. “Yes. I'm happy William will be well again.”

“Me too. I've been so worried but Miss Edith said we would find the answers we needed at the hellmouth and she was right.”

“So why am I here Dru?”

“We need your help of course silly,” she answered in a tone which conveyed her puzzlement at needing to explain something she obviously thought he should have known.

“All you had to do was ask.”

“Really Angel?”

Angel looked to the doorway to see William watching them.

“Would it have been that simple?” Spike asked. “What would your slayer have said? Would your soul allow you to help? No _Sire_. There were too many question regarding your loyalties and I don't trust you enough to put my life, or should I say unlife, in your hands. I'm sorry but I couldn't risk it. I'm sure you understand.”

Angel knew he was right. If he was in William's position, he wouldn't trust himself either but it didn't make his childe's lack of trust hurt any less. “Still,” Angel said, letting the hurt creep into his voice. “You could have asked. You're my childe William. Have you forgotten the nights we all spent together as a family?”

Spike came all the way into the room and studied him with narrowed eyes before finally answering. “ All right then. Angel – no. Sire, will you help me?”

Angel suddenly realised the stupidity of what he had just done. He'd knowingly, purposely backed himself into a corner. Perhaps he could still salvage the situation. “If I help you, will you take Dru and go? Leave the hellmouth and never come back?”

Spike laughed and shook his head while Dru pouted and tutted.

“Bloody typical. Make me, us, feel all guilty for not trusting you and then try to what? Bribe me? Blackmail me? I agree to your terms and you help me. What happened to me being your childe Angelus? Where is my Sire? Is he even there any more? I think it's you who doesn't remember.”

“William, I-”

“NO! No more. I've listened to you enough. Now **you** listen to me. You will stay right where you are until you are needed and then you **will** help.”

Angel wisely kept his mouth shut and merely watched as Drusilla rose from the floor and wrapped her arms around Spike. “Shhh. It will all work out. You'll see,” she cooed sweetly.

Spike gave her a small sad smile. “I think I'm gonna go play for a bit. Will you be okay Princess?”

“Of course. I shall stay here and scold Daddy for being so very naughty,” She said, giving Angel a stern glance.

“That's fine but make sure you leave him in one piece and non dusty. He may not be much of a Sire any more but I still need him for the ritual.”

She smiled slyly and looked over her shoulder at Angel. “I promise to be good. I only want to play too.”

Spike nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “See you soon Princess.”

Drusilla returned to her place on the floor as the door closed firmly with a sharp click. “He's going to play with his pretty dark haired pet and I get to play with my Daddy.”

Angel's eyes lit up as the pieces suddenly fell into place. “His dark haired pet?” he asked.

“Oh yes,” Drusilla enthused. “I found the most delicious little pet wandering all alone at night and brought him home with me. He is very special with lovely dark hair and eyes and he makes my Spike so very happy.”

“Xander.” Angel whispered.

 

~*~

 

Xander sat glowering at the items on the table. The tube of lubrication and the small anal plug looked totally out of place sitting next to the bag of tacos and staring at the items for the past half hour didn't make them any less real. In fact, they appeared more real than they had when Lucius first presented them with a flourish. Lucius seemed to think he was doing Xander some great favour and Xander should be honoured to be asked to stick the bit of plastic up his arse. Well Xander certainly didn't think it was an honour of any kind. And Lucius could take his tube of lubrication and his anal plug and stuff it up his...up his...well his ass. Crap! What was he supposed to do now.

Lucius had come in earlier with his dinner and then suddenly and matter of factly explained that a celebration of some sort would be happening tomorrow and he should insert the plug after he finished his meal and washed. Apparently, he was being shown an unusual kindness by his master and was being allowed to accustom himself to having...having something...there. Xander sighed and tried to deny the small flicker of curiosity that had sparked when Lucius had explained and he most definitely did not want to admit to the small tingle of arousal which had accompanied his thoughts of Spike. Nope. No way. The Xanman did not swing that way. Did he? To be honest, he was sorely lacking in experience with either sex. Surely it was only because he was a horny teenage boy. All boys his age were walking dicks looking for a fix. Right? His dick certainly didn't care as long as it got a happy.

He looked up when he heard a key turning in the lock of the door. His heart started pounding and his hands began to sweat. Shit! Lucius and he hadn't done **it** yet. Instead of doing as he was told, he had sat here like an idiot and now he was back and Xander knew. He just knew he wouldn't get any kindness from the big ape. He would be spanked and the plug shoved up his ass in no time.

His eye's widened in fear and then surprise as the door opened to reveal Spike. He quickly scrambled from the chair and knelt on the floor as he had been taught. “Master.”

“'Ello Pet,” Spike purred as he settled in one of the chairs at the table. “C'mon up here and have a seat.”

Xander stood and and retook his seat as gracefully as he could, smiling with pride when he only tripped the one time.

“No Pet,” Spike corrected, rubbing a hand up and down a denim clad, muscular thigh. “Here.”

Xander felt a blush gently heat his bare skin. He ducked his head, rose on slightly shaky legs and came around the table. He turned and felt smooth, firm hands at his waist, guiding him to a seat on a muscular, very male lap.

“There. Isn't that better?” Spike asked, his breath tickling the outer shell of Xander's ear.

“Yes Master,” Xander responded. He shivered as his emotions roiled and warred inside. He wanted to hate this vampire. Wanted to hate ALL vampires. But there was something, Some pull. Some attraction he couldn't explain.

“Now what do we have here then?”Spike asked, interrupting his thoughts. Xander looked down at the items on the table and swallowed heavily. He'd forgotten. How could he have forgotten. His thoughts always became confused and muddled whenever his master came near.

“I-”Xander started, stopped and tried again. “Lucius brought them. He said I needed to be prepared. For tomorrow,” Xander explained, his blush deepening. He felt hot and thought his skin must be blazing as if he had stayed out in the sun too long.

“I see,” Spike said, a hand lightly stroking Xander's flank. The motion was soothing but Xander still couldn't relax not when it seemed he was going to be unable to avoid his worst nightmare. Or was it? Was this the worst that could happen? He couldn't understand where all these questions were suddenly coming from. His mind was swirling and he stiffened as he let out a small cry of protest when the hand loosely circled his cock and stroked lightly.

“Shhhhh, Pet. Not gonna hurt you,” Spike whispered huskily. “Trust me. Get used to my touch.”

The hand continued to stroke as words of reassurance and promise were whispered in his ear. He felt beguiled and his mind spun. His cock hardened under the expert ministrations and he was soon awash in sexual arousal. He tensed as the the agile fingers that had been gently playing with the soft, sensitive bit of skin behind his full balls suddenly slid back and gently probed at his entrance.

“It's okay. Let me help you.”

The stroking continued and his erection quickly returned to full hardness. Xander was soon writhing in his master's lap, so lost in the moment, his objection forgotten. A cool tongue licked a wet, silky trail from his shoulder to his ear and a finger slipped inside. Xander stilled and considered the feeling. Different but not painful. Kinda nice. He wondered when Spike had managed to open the tube of lubrication as the slick finger slowly slid in and out of his hole. Oh god! What was he doing?!

“No, no,” Xander objected.

“Don't say that Pet. You know you have no choice. Well that's not true. You do. Either you let me help you or I leave and Lucius comes back and he-”

“NO!” Xander shouted as a fierce bolt of fear shot through his body.

“No what Pet? No, you don't want me to help or no, you don't want Lucius?”

“I-I. Please,” Xander begged, fear of the large hulking Lucius causing his body to shake.

“Please what? Say it. Tell me you want me,” Spike demanded.

“I- I want you,” Xander choked out, nearly sobbing in confusion and fear and missing the smile of triumph on Spike's face. Xander felt a sudden sense of release after the words left his mouth and he slumped almost boneless in his master's arms. His arousal quickly returned under expert hands. One finger became two and Xander gasped and sparkles flashed behind his eyes when Spike used a finger to nudge deep inside. The fingers were quickly replaced by the small plug and Xander was surprised at how easily his body accepted the intrusion. He snuggled in the strong arms as he was lifted and carried to his bed and tucked under the covers. He felt floaty and content although he didn't remember having an orgasm.

“Sleep now Pet.”

The order was followed by a light kiss and a gentle hand carded through his hair. Xander closed his eyes and let himself fall completely into sleep.

Spike closed and checked the lock on the door before turning to the large vampire waiting in the hallway.

“Did it go to plan Master Spike? Did the drug work?” Lucius asked respectfully.

“Perfectly,” Spike smiled. “It worked perfectly. Between the drug and my talents, the boy didn't stand a chance.”

 

~*~

 

  



	11. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #270 Exhausted  
 **Chapter:** 11/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

Spike relaxed against the large, fluffy cushions of one of the many couches in the large meeting room. He knew he needed to rest but he also knew there were things needing sorted before the ritual. Things he couldn't entirely trust Drusilla to deal with on her own and things he refused to entrust solely to Dalton or any of the others for that matter. So although he couldn't physically do all that much, it left him with the task of coordinator and supervisor. Sounded like a cushy job but he hated it. He always had been, and probably always would be, a vampire of action rather than one to sit on the sidelines and observe.

No matter, the time he'd spent with his pet had been enjoyable and extremely productive even if it had been costly as well. Unlike Drusilla, he couldn't use the gifts she had passed on during his turning so easily. What she seemed to do with a mere modicum of energy and thought, took a great deal of concentration on his part and a good bit of his strength as well. He growled as he felt a wave of weakness wash over his body but decided it had been worth it. Spike could sense a darkness deep inside the boy and yearned to tap into it and bring it to the surface. It was simply a matter of time. Xander had responded so beautifully to his voice and his touch. Even though the mild relaxant Lucius slipped into Xander's drink made the effort far easier than he had expected, it had still been a drain on his already dwindling strength.

He sighed heavily and hoped after tonight, these feeling of lethargy and weakness would be a thing of the past and he would be back to his normal self. Able to hunt, fight and fuck. Able to enjoy his status as Master and no longer need to rely on, and hope, Drusilla would remember her childe. He loved his true sire, no doubt about it, but he also knew she was unpredictable and flighty. Thoughts of his sire and seeing Angel again brought on bitter-sweet memories of his other sire, Angelus. Seeing the young fledgling vampire floundering, Angelus had stepped in and taught Spike all the things he needed to know to survive and those he didn't. How to hunt and kill. How to feed and avoid getting caught. How to make love to a woman and the pleasures found in the arms of another man. Spike wondered what would happen to his sire during the ritual. He hadn't asked and wasn't sure he wanted to know. He pushed partially formed worries regarding his second sire to the side as he watched Dalton cross the room with a small group of minions in his wake.

“Master Spike,” Dalton said with a respectful nod of his head. He'd obviously learned his place after Spike's reminder.

“Is everything ready?” Spike snapped, his anxiousness, nervousness and impatience causing his voice to take on a sharper edge than he intended but he didn't regret or worry over it unduly. It was only Dalton after all.

Dalton grinned happily, obviously well used to the elder vampire's mercurial moods. “All set up and ready to go.”

“And Dru approved of the set up?” Spike asked, grateful for her talents and skill in the use of magic. He never trusted the stuff much himself but knew he didn't have much of a choice now. It was either try this ritual now or fade away to dust. Not much of a choice really if he thought about it. Which he tried not to, or at least very often, if he could help it.

“She made some adjustments before wandering away. She said...” Dalton stopped for a moment, his brow wrinkling in thought. Spike hoped he didn't strain himself too much. Might do himself some permanent damage the way he was strainin' to remember. Dalton's face suddenly smoothed out and his face brightened. “All the guests are coming to the party but keep a watch for the uninvited ones.” He gave a little shrug at the end, indicating his helplessness at understanding anything Drusilla had to say when she started rambling.

Spike perked up a bit. Unlike Dalton, he had a very good idea of exactly what Drusilla was intimating. “Sounds like the slayer might try to crash the ritual. Be sure there are plenty of guards outside the church,” Spike ordered before he shivered. He closed his eyes and leaned back as the room suddenly spun around him and the almost persistent coldness once again wrapped its icy fingers around his slightly emaciated frame.

“Master Spike?” Dalton asked with concern as he quickly came forward and knelt next to the couch.

Spike opened his eyes, trying to push away the nausea brought on by the dizziness and appear strong and in control. “Send the minions on their way and fetch Galen for me.” Spike didn't mind appearing weak in front of his valet, who had seen him at his very best and at his worst, and knew how to keep his mouth shut. Being as weak as a kitten in front of even a handful of minions however, could prove deadly if he wasn't careful.

He watched with a stern gaze as Dalton took the minions with him as he left the room. Spike sighed with relief and let his head fall back as he waited for Galen to appear. With his hands balled into loose fists at his sides, he willed himself not to vomit the meagre contents of his stomach all over the floor and prayed for Galen to hurry and the sun to set. The ritual couldn't come too soon for his liking.

 

~*~

 

Buffy sat on the bottom step of the short flight of stairs leading to the books on the upper level of the library. Willow sat next to her with an arm wrapped comfortingly about Buffy's shoulders as she listened to her friend voice her concerns and fears.

“I don't know where he could possibly be Wills. And that Willy – I don't trust him for a second. I'm sure he was lying but I didn't know what to do.”

“It'll be okay. I'll help you look if you want. Maybe with both of us looking?” Willow offered hopefully.

Giles entered with Ms Calendar at his side and took in the sombre scene as he crossed to the counter and deposited a small stack of books. He looked to the pretty young teacher he'd recently begun dating and gave her a warm, apologetic smile. “Ah, Jenny, I'm sorry. I better see to this. Probably another drama over a missing page in a text.” He lifted her small hand in one of his own and held it loosely. “Of course, I mean a book not one of those silly phone... things,” he added with a slight blush.

She gave him a gentle, understanding smile in return. “I think I get it. I'll see you tomorrow? For dinner?”

“I'm looking forward to it.,” he said leaning closer. He straightened up, clearing his throat as if suddenly remembering where he was and the fact they were not alone. Giles glanced to the girls sat on the stairs and reluctantly released her hand after giving it a brief squeeze. “I'll see you tomorrow then.”

Jenny raised an arm and wiggled her fingers in a goodbye gesture, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Giles watched fondly as she left through the double doors leading to the hallway. As the door swung closed, he turned back to the two young girls on the other side of the room.

“Buffy,” he called getting his slayer's attention. “I trust you've located the church being used for the ritual?”

Buffy looked back at her watcher with sad, mournful eyes before a brief flash of guilt flitted across her pretty features. “Uhm. Well...something kinda came up,” she offered softly while Willow nodded and rubbed at her back.

“Buffy, I'm not sure you are taking your responsibilities as a slayer seriously enough. This ritual is taking place tonight. We are out of time. We need to find out where it is taking place and put a stop to it.”

“Giles,” Willow said jumping to her distraught friends defence. “You don't understand. First Xander goes missing and now, now Angel is missing too.”

Giles paced the room, his lips pursed in annoyance and his hands clenched into fists behind his back. “I think, perhaps, it is you who do not understand. I know you are worried about your friend Xander, and quite rightly so, but in case you have forgotten, Angel **is** a vampire. He can't be trusted and as a slayer you need to concentrate on what is important and what is important is putting a stop to this ritual.”

“I know that Giles!” Buffy stood, stopping her watcher's pacing. “I do but you don't understand. You don't know Angel like I do. He **can** be trusted. I know he can but he might be in trouble. He might need my help!”

“Buffy!” Giles retorted in exasperation. He was extremely fond of Buffy but she also needed the firm guidance of her watcher. Giles put his fatherly feelings aside and did what he felt was best for all concerned. “Enough of this nonsense. As your watcher I feel I need to remind you of your duty. There are greater concerns here than a mere vampire. Who knows what will happen if these vampires succeed in their plans? Perhaps there will be no world left?”

“Is it really that serious?” Willow asked tentatively.

“It may very well be Willow. You know as well as I do that these things always have consequences and there are innumerable, unforeseeable possibilities. I think even Angel would agree, stopping this ritual must take priority.”

Buffy visually deflated knowing her watcher was right but she was loath to admit it even to herself. Maybe she could figure out a way to do both. “I'm sorry it's just...”

“I think I understand and after we stop the ritual, we will see about finding your friends,” Giles said, trying to remember his slayer was also very young. “Including Angel,” he added indulgently.

“Thank you,” Buffy said taking Willow's hand and helping her to stand. “Willow and I will take the list and go find the church right now. Right Wills?”

“Sure Buffy,” Willow agreed easily.

Buffy flashed Giles a quick, sunny smile. “We'll be back before you know it and then I'm gonna kick some vampire butt.”

Giles looked at the pair suspiciously. He never could understand the youth of today. Giving up he said, “very well but do be careful Willow and be sure to be back before sunset.”

“You got it. Bye!,” Buffy said over her shoulder as she dragged Willow out of the room by the hand she still held.

Once safely out in the hall, Willow turned to her friend. “Buffy? You do have a plan, right?”

Buffy grinned back. “Well, I figure we can do both. We can check out the churches on the list and we can look for Angel and Xander on the way.”

“I suppose that isn't totally going against watcher orders,” Willow reasoned. “Okay! Let's go.”

They headed out into the afternoon sunshine with high hopes and full of determination.

 

~*~

 

Spike stood nervously watching Drusilla as she added a green powder to the goblet of liquid on the wooden altar while chanting from the spell book open nearby. He caught a few words here and there which he thought were a kind of Latin but he couldn't be entirely sure. He closed his eyes and pictured the delicious little pet he had left behind. All dark hair and smooth tanned skin. Still slumbering happily in his rooms and totally unaware of the events about to transpire. So much could change in just one night. His gaze slid to the side and he took in the sight of Angel tied and sat on the steps leading up to the altar with a look of resignation on his face. His dead heart twisted in his chest.

“Thought you'd be happy for me peaches or did ya wanna see one of your childer turn to nothing more than a bit of dust to be ground beneath your heel?”

Angel's head shot up abruptly at Spike's words. “No William. I never wanted that for you.”

“Why do I find that so hard to believe _Sire_?” Spike questioned sadly.

“It is time,” Drusilla announced. She gestured to two minions standing in the shadows. They came over and manhandled Angel to position on his knees before the altar. Spike had to admit, Angel didn't really put up much of a fight. Maybe he did care? Or maybe he was simply resigned to his fate? Spike shook his head and gave his Princess a small encouraging smile as he came over and knelt facing Angel. Their chests brushed together and their eyes locked as the minions raised their left hands and bound them together with a thick red, silken cord.

Drusilla lifted the spell book and the blade from the altar. She moved to the kneeling vampires and read from the book as she walked a circular path around them. Spike could feel the magic gathering and gaining in power. It was soon crackling and thrumming like an electrical storm waiting to burst from a dark cloud. In contrast, Spike could feel his own strength fading and he closed his eyes,sagging weakly against the larger vampire. To his surprise, he felt a strong arm snake about his waist and pull him more firmly to a muscular chest. He opened his eyes and blinked several times. He almost thought he could see a look of caring on Angel's face. A look he'd last seen long ago on the face of a Sire who'd abandoned them. Walking away without ever looking back. Spike looked back to Dru as she grasped their hands. The sharp blade in her hand reflected the many candles surrounding the altar at the front of the church. She shouted and with surprising strength, brought the blade down and in one thrust pushed it through both their hands where it stayed, throbbing and pulsing like a living thing. Angel's eyes flashed with a bright, glowing light and he gasped and clutched Spike more tightly. Spike tensed and threw back his head as a silent scream erupted from his throat when a burning fire, which seemed to seep from the blade embedded in his hand, began to speed through his body. His entire focus centred on the burning pain and it was with a sense of relief, he noticed his vision and hearing beginning to fade, and he slipped into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

Spike fought his way through the fog as he struggled his way back to consciousness. He had no idea how long it had been but he could hear shouting and the distinct sounds of fighting going on around him. He opened his eyes and squinted as the meagre light of the candles hurt his eyes and made his head throb. Looking to his right, he could see Angel lying, strewn upon the rough stone floor of the church, still unconscious. He pushed himself up gingerly, trying to figure out how he felt. He was sore all over and his head pounded but he felt strong. Well, stronger. Far stronger than he had in a very long time. Leaning over he grasped the hilt of the blade and gritting his teeth, he pulled. It slipped free of muscle and tendon and bone, and he watched as the blood seeping from the gaping wound, sluggishly slowed to a stop.

He turned his attention to the fight going on around him and realised the slayer had indeed made an unwelcome appearance. She wasn't alone either and they were dusting a surprising amount of minions in a short amount of time. There were flames licking at the old, heavy curtains at the back of the church and smoke had begun to billow from an adjoining room. Deciding discretion was the better part of valour, Spike looked quickly around for his Princess.

“Dru,” he shouted when he spied her hissing in annoyance at a small red-head who cowered away in fear. She turned and rushed quickly to his side. She slid her hands under his shoulders and helped him to his feet. He swayed for a moment before regaining his equilibrium. He turned to see where Dru had gone and saw her helping Angel to his feet . Spike was about to tell her not to bother when the slayer appeared before the altar.

“Let him go!” Buffy shouted. Her face was clouded with anger and smeared with the dust of the minions who had been posted to guard the ritual. A man ran up and came to a stop just behind her and Spike guessed this was the slayer's watcher. Drusilla started to move forward to confront the deceptively petite girl but was stayed by a firm grip on her shoulder just as a similar grip on the slayer's shoulder by her watcher stilled her movement.

“No Dru,” Angel said raising his head and locking eyes with the watcher.

“Angel! Giles let go!” Buffy shouted in concern and started pulling away from the grip on her arm.

“No Buffy,” Giles gasped, pulling back on her arm. “Not Angel. Angelus! Go,” he shouted and shoved her towards the door. “GO!”

Spike looked at the vampire who stood next to his dark Princess and a chill ran over his body. He watched with a mixture of dread and hope as Angel's lips pulled up in an evil grin and a low rumbling chuckle burst forth as he watched the retreating slayer. Angelus reached out a hand and smoothed the dark flowing hair of his childe.

“Daddy's home Princess. Daddy's home.”

 

~*~

 

 

  



	12. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #272 Bound  
 **Chapter:** 12/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

 

The exhausted group straggled through the library doors and flopped down on the nearest chairs with heavy sighs.

“That could've gone better,” Buffy observed quietly.

“Quite,” Giles commented while adjusting his glasses.

Willow sighed heavily before adding, “We didn't even find Xan.”

Giles looked over sharply. “Willow, I don't think Xander would have been in attendance. He was more than likely left behind while the others performed the ritual.”

Buffy looked up from her study of her light pink painted nails. “Giles?”

“Yes?” Giles responded, turning his attention to his slayer.

“Why did you hold me back and what did you mean when you said Angel wasn't Angel?”

Giles slipped off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly while taking the time to formulate an explanation. “It was the eyes,” Giles finally answered, his voice taking on an almost haunted quality. “There was a cruelty about them which hadn't been there before. I would surmise the ritual has caused Angel to lose his soul.”

“What was it you called him....Angelus?” Willow asked.

“Yes. It is the name Angel used before his soul was returned to him. Angelus was a very powerful and sadistic vampire. He and his vampire family swept across Europe leaving terror and dead bodies in their wake. We will need to be extremely careful in how we deal with the situation. He is not a force to be taken lightly.”

“So how do we fix it?”

“What do you mean Buffy?”Giles asked, confused.

“Make him how he was before,” she explained. “You know, give him back his soul. How do we do that?”

“Buffy-” Giles began cautiously.

“I can help!” Willow interrupted excitedly, bouncing a bit in her seat. “I've been getting pretty good at this magic stuff and I can research some spells and with a little help from Giles and his special books, I bet we can fix it.”

Giles looked down at the floor and rubbed at his forehead as if trying to banish a headache while Buffy chewed nervously on her lower lip.

“Mr Giles?” Willow said to get his attention. “We can do this, right?”

Giles looked at Buffy whose lower lip was quivering slightly and there was a suspicious wetness in her eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed wearily. “I suppose we could try.” Buffy smiled slightly and opened her mouth to speak but Giles raised his hand and hurriedly added some words of caution. “However, the original spell is unknown which will make the task more difficult, if not impossible.”

“But you'll try?” Buffy asked, looking so very young and vulnerable.

“Yes,” Giles agreed, his voice tired and resigned. “We'll try. I only hope it is something we do not come to regret.”

 

~*~

 

After fleeing the burning church, the remaining minions were sent back to the factory with Lucius and Dalton. Spike had stood basking in the heat of the flames and watched as Angelus swept a giggling Drusilla in his arms and twirled her around the small bit of grass in the flickering light. They danced to the music of crackling and popping wood before a small group of curious college students wandered over interrupting their impromptu celebration. The bright flames had lured the oblivious group directly into the arms of the hungry vampires, who wasted no time in taking advantage of their good fortune. When they had drunk their fill, Angelus turned hungry eyes to Spike. Angelus dropped the lifeless body in his arms and pulled Spike into the vacant space. It was Drusilla's turn to watch as the large vampire lowered his head and savagely kissed Spike, smearing the blood left on his lips across Spike's face. Angelus released Spike's slightly bruised and swollen lips to lap at the crimson smudges while he growled possessively. Spike laughed and felt giddy with happiness. They had clasped hands and headed home to continue the celebrations.

Now, Spike strolled confidently across the factory floor, his leather duster swirling around his legs, following behind Angelus with Drusilla on his arm. He felt strong and whole again and he wanted to roar his return to power. This night had given him more than he dreamed possible. Not only was he back to his normal self but Angelus had returned to the family as well. He pulled Dru firmly against his chest and kissed her with passion, thanks and love. Without his Sire, he wouldn't have his strength or Angelus.

The infusion of fresh, hot human blood had made him hard and horny but he released his dark princess with a smile.

“Be back soon my ripe, wicked plum,” Spike purred as he slid his coat off and handed it to Galen who had suddenly appeared as if summoned.

She giggled and spun in a circle with her arms flung wide. “My Spike has a pretty little kitten to see.” She stopped and her eyes became lucid and clear. She reached a hand up and gently caressed his cheek. “Others may try to take what belongs to you now, so be sure to bind him to you well lest you lose him my Spike.” She smiled sweetly before skipping away and taking her Sire by the arm, she dragged him out of the room. Spike watched her go fondly and looked forward to catching up with his family. But later. Right now, he had a lovely Pet to look after.

Spike spun and left the room with a determined stride. An agile pink tongue darted out to lick at his lips as he imagined sinking into the smouldering heat that awaited him at the end of the hallway. Spike opened the door and entered. A broad smile graced his face as saw Lucius had followed his instructions to the letter. The boy lay face up, naked, bound and spread on the bed. The base of the plug just visible between his cheeks as he shivering in the light chill of the room. Spike grinned knowing he would soon have him heated up and writhing beneath him. He was strong enough now to simply take what he wanted but he preferred a willing partner. Spike enjoyed the sweetness when they slightly broke as their bodies betrayed them and their arousal took over. The heady scent of arousal when it mixed with defeat and guilt made his demon purr with pleasure.

Spike took a moment to admire Xander's youthful muscular form. The fragrant oil Lucius had rubbed into his skin caused it to glow in the candlelit room. The muscles pulled taut by limbs stretched wide and secured to the posts of the bed. He was beautiful and Spike felt his cock throb with need. Spike met Xander's eyes as he prowled slowly to the bed and saw fear and curiosity in equal measure. Good. Spike was coming to appreciate his Sire's choice more and more as the boy proved his worth. There was no begging or tears as Spike slid his hand over the slightly slippery, skin. He started stroking the skin of Xander's thigh near the knee, feeling the soft hairs against his palm. He watched as the boy sucked in a small, shocked breath when Spike's fingers lightly grazed Xander's sack as they made their way upwards. Spike stopped to run his fingers back and forth in the small crevice where Xander's thigh met his hip. Spike had always found this spot extremely sensitive and remembered Angelus could have him begging and babbling by stroking there for hours. Spike grinned as Xander began panting and squirming. The boy obviously found the spot arousing as well.

Spike inhaled deeply, taking in the combined scents of the wax from the candles, the patchouli in the oil and Xander's own unique smell. Xander reminded Spike of crisp winter days spent inside before a roaring fire while sipping a mug of hot mulled cider. A spicy, heady sweet scent and there, underneath. So slight, Spike almost missed it was the distinct scent of arousal.

Keeping his eyes locked with Xander's, Spike quickly shed his clothes and left them in a pile beside the bed. When Spike checked the side table to make sure he had everything he needed, he watched as the boys eyes travelled over his form. He flexed his muscles unnecessarily and chuckled quietly to himself as he caught a waft of Xander's increased arousal.

“Gonna make you mine Pet.” Spike purred. He gracefully swung his leg over Xander's waist and settled himself so his ass rested in the curve of Xander's hips. Xander's eyes went wide with surprise and his cock swelled and nestled itself between Spike's cheeks. Spike grunted out a laugh and leaned forward to nibble along the soft skin under Xander's ear. Chests brushed together gliding smoothly on Xander's oil slicked skin. The slight friction causing both their nipples to become hard little nubs. Xander stiffened a bit and his soft words of protest came out on a gentle sigh. If not for his vampire hearing Spike probably would never have heard the whispered plea of no or I can't. Spike's cock twitched as Xander sobbed out a please when Spike ground his ass against the boy's quickly stiffening erection.

“Please what Pet? Please stop?” Spike asked stilling his movements with Xander's stiff length firmly wedged between his cheeks. He reached a hand back and nudged the base of the plug in Xander's ass. “Or please give me more?”

Xander gasped in a lung full of air as his eyes went wide and his body tried to arch up off the bed. Spike enjoyed the friction as his body's weight kept Xander in place and caused the boy's cock to slide eagerly along his crack and nudge at his entrance. Spike certainly enjoyed being penetrated. A good hard cock reaching all the right places was a wonderful feeling but tonight - he would be doing the taking. He released his hold on the plug and straightening his legs, he slipped down between Xander's spread legs. His nose nestled in the crisp dark curls surrounding the thick, hard length and he breathed in deeply. That deliciously heady scent was stronger here and Spike felt his arousal ratchet up in response.

“Oh, OH!” Xander gasped as Spike's tongue licked a wet stripe up his cock from root to tip before his mouth closed over the head. Spike suckled gently and began a slow glide up and down, taking more and more of the rigid flesh into his mouth on each down stroke. The sweet tangy taste of Xander's pre come burst across his tongue and Spike yearned for more. He sucked greedily on the shaft listening to the moans falling from Xander's lips and the creaks of the headboard as his arms pulled against the restraints. Spike slid a hand up and nudged gently at the bit of plastic causing it to move just a bit deeper inside Xander's hole. Spike felt an answering throb and an increase in the sticky fluid and tugged at the balls under his chin to bring the boy back from the edge.

Spike released Xander's hard cock with a pop and at the same time he slid the plug out of his ass and let it drop discarded to the floor. Xander whined out a barely there no and Spike watched as his head thrashed lightly from side to side as he reached down and quickly released the ropes around Xander's ankles. Spike quickly grasped a small glass vial from the table and removed the stopper. The smell of cinnamon and orange wafted out of the bottle along with a slick amber fluid. The fluid was a key ingredient to bonding the human to the vampire and it would increase the boy's arousal. It also made excellent lube. Spike liberally coated his fingers and rubbed the fragrant oil around the already lightly stretched opening. He watched as Xander placed his feet on the bed and raised his hips and his hole twitched and flexed as if begging to be filled once more.

Spike slid back up the tanned body, tight with tension. “Shhh Pet,” he crooned. “Master is here. I'll give you what you need.”

“Master?” Xander questioned dazedly. Spike watched as the boy struggled to focus his eyes on the slim form looming above him. Xander's eyes finally found his own and he revelled in the trust and warmth he saw in the hazel depths. “Spike,” Xander breathed. “Please. I need. I need.”

“I know what you need, “Spike responded as he lined up his slick length and the head of his cock prodded at Xander's entrance.

“Please! Oh, please,” Xander begged prettily.

Spike began a slow, gradual glide. His hard cock slipping into Xander's tight channel, bit by bit. Excruciatingly slowly his throbbing, aching cock slid inside the hot furnace of Xander's body. Spike closed his eyes and tried to regain control as he felt his balls nestle up against Xander's cheeks. Spike could hardly believe Xander was still this tight after being stretched by the butt plug. His cock felt seized within a cocoon of heat and softness. When he felt his control return, he slid slowly out and sunk back in with a groan of appreciation. Xander tilted his hips and wrapped his legs around Spike's waist. Taking it as a signal of his readiness for more, Spike increased the speed and force of his thrusts and they both began panting and beads of sweat formed on Xander's forehead. Spike leaned forward and took Xander's lips in a searing, bruising kiss. Knowing they both wouldn't last much longer, Spike released Xander's lips and moved to nuzzle the boy's neck. He licked and nipped along the vein as Xander moaned and writhed in pleasure beneath him. Spike felt his fangs drop and lightening quick, he struck. Fangs popping through skin and the thin wall of the jugular. The blood pumped hotly into his mouth as Xander's orgasm crashed through him causing his body to spasm around Spike's throbbing cock. Spike pulled in another mouthful of fine ambrosia before withdrawing his fangs and thrusting deep. “Mine,” Spike growled as he tensed and his cock shot deep within the still grasping channel. His mind spun and his whole body pulsed as his orgasm seemed to go on and on. He hung his head and stroked lazily in and out. Barely moving and bringing them both down from the pinnacle of orgasmic bliss. Spike rested on his forearms and watched as the boy beneath him slipped easily into the arms of sleep.

Spike let his cock slip free and climbed off the bed, reaching among the pile of clothes on the floor for his cigarettes. He lit one and was reclined on the edge of the bed, smoking thoughtfully when there came a light knock on the door.

“Yeah,” Spike called.

The door opened and Lucius entered. “Master Spike. I trust all went well.”

Spike nodded. “Better than I thought.” He paused and wondered why if everything went so smoothly, was there a persistent niggling little doubt forming in a corner of his mind. “Clean 'em up and get 'em tucked up in bed,” Spike finally ordered.

He retrieved his denims from the floor and slipped them on. He looked at the pretty boy he had just enslaved while taking a deep drag of his smoke. He shook his head and headed quickly for the door. He needed some distance and time to think and sort through the feelings and images his mind kept throwing up in front of his eyes and he couldn't do that here.

“Goodnight Master Spike,” Lucius said to his retreating back.

Spike paused briefly. “Night,” he responded as he swept out the door.

 

 

~*~

  



	13. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #273 Ink  
 **Chapter:** 13/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

Xander stirred and slowly stretched as he awoke and became aware of the cool air against his skin. He catalogued all the small aches and pains as he extended each finger and toe wide with a sigh of contentment. The slight twinge when he clenched his ass reminded him of exactly what went on in this room last night and he blushed with heat despite the coolness of the room. He'd never had sex before and never dreamed his first sexual encounter would be anything like what happened last night. He'd always imagined large, round, soft breasts would be involved. He had always fantasized of sinking into a soft, willing channel, never once imagining being the one being taken. The thought of being with someone who had the same equipment, quite simply, had never occurred to him. He had to admit though, he'd enjoyed it. Immensely. And would be more than happy to stage a repeat performance.

He wondered why he wasn't more freaked out about the whole affair. Sex, great sex mind you, aside, he had also been claimed somehow. He may have been a bit out of it last night but he distinctly remembered certain things. His hand drifted up to rub lightly over the small twin punctures on his neck, causing a little tingle to course through his body. He shivered slightly and abandoning the marks, he pulled the blankets up and over his naked form. He snuggled under the covers as he recalled the word Spike had spoken just after the bite. Mine. Why did the word fill Xander with warmth, safety and security rather than fear and dread. The sex thing, even with a male, he could kinda get his head around, but a vampire **and** an ownership of some sort. Shouldn't he feel...a little wigged. But he didn't. Not even a teeny, tiny bit. He felt oddly at peace. Tranquil you might say.

Enough! There was no making sense of it all and he saw no reason to continue trying. His bladder was making demands and he felt sticky and in need of a nice hot shower. He slid of out of bed and padded naked to the bathroom, grabbing his fluffy robe as he passed. As he slipped into the adjoining room and stood at the toilet waiting for the bladder relieving stream to stop, he absently rubbed again at the marks on his neck. Shaking off and flushing he turned and started the shower, turning the knob to hot. He wanted something nice and toasty to warm him up. He wondered if the factory had heating. It didn't get extremely cold in Sunnydale but it could get and did get quite cool at times. He didn't have much in the way of clothing and a bit of warmth in his room wouldn't be a bad thing. While waiting for the water to get good and hot, he turned and observed the blank space on the wall above the sink. He frowned and wished the mirror was there so he could see the small punctures. It seemed important for some reason. Shrugging he turned away and stepped under the steaming stream of water.

He came out of the adjoining bathroom, a cloud of steam floating around his head, scrubbing at his wet hair with one of the large, fluffly blue towels. He stopped halfway to the chair when he felt an annoying niggle at the back of his neck. One of those tingles that tells you someone else is in the room. In the room and watching. Staring. He turned and his eyes widened.

“Drusilla,” he squeaked, taking a step back and wishing he hadn't left his robe in the bathroom. He wasn't sure of where he stood with this beautiful, mad, wild creature. She appeared soft and harmless but Xander knew better. He had observed and listened during his captivity and had quickly learned her innocent, childlike appearance was simply an outer shell. Inside, under the pretty features and large doe eyes was a vicious, deadly and unpredictable vampire. Spike seemed to be the only one who even stood a chance of anticipating her mercurial moods. He took another step back as she came even closer.

“Hello pretty kitty. Would you like to play with me?” She singsonged.

Xander tried to put a smile on his face but it felt fake and plastic. He tried harder, wanting to stall and give himself time to think. Right. Playtime. So how do I answer this one? Drusilla watched quietly, smiling back as his mind raced, trying to come up with an answer which would not make her angry and would also keep him from getting hurt. He kept coming up blank. Nothing. Nada. “'Kay,” he said tentatively with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Her smile grew bigger and she skipped out of the room and lifted something from the floor of the hall. She came skipping back and Xander's heart sank as he saw the ropes dangling from her pale, dainty hands. He could swear he spent more time tied up and naked in this damn room than doing anything else.

“This will be such fun. On the bed Kitten. Spit spot on you go,” she encouraged with shooing motions of her hands.

Xander gave a resigned sigh and dropped the towel on the table. He headed for the bed wondering what bizarre situation he had he found himself this time when a vampire, sounding absurdly like Mary Poppins, wanted to tie him up and do god knew what to him. He shivered and once again wondered if the place had any heating. He would need to ask Lucius. Remembering his dislike for the big vampire, Xander decided he would ask Spike instead. If he asked nicely and caught him in a good mood, he had more of a chance in getting what he wanted than if he went to Lucius. Xander felt the rough coarseness of the rope as it slipped around his ankle and hoped he survived to ask.

 

~*~

 

 

Spike watched the larger vampire as he lounged comfortably in the chair at the head of the table. A chair Spike once sat in himself as Master of the Hellmouth but which now, apparently, belonged to Angelus. At least Angelus thought it did. Spike didn't particularly care really. He couldn't be arsed with all that court nonsense. He sat on Angelus' left and coolly studied his nails and listened as Angelus droned on and on about his plans to terrorise the population of this little 'burg and, especially, the slayer. Spike felt the whole idea was stupid and grunted in disapproval.

“Do you have something to add William?”

Spike bristled at the name. Angelus knew he didn't like it but he brushed it aside. “Just don't know why your botherin'. You got rid of that pesky soul and can do anything, go anywhere but ya wanna stay here? In this place?”

Angelus shook his head and tutted as if Spike had said something particularly stupid or ignorant. “It is a Hellmouth boy. Or had you forgotten?”

“'Course I haven't forgotten,” Spike retorted becoming annoyed with his Sire's behaviour. “Don't see any point in making trouble. I say forget the slayer, pack up and head out. Find us a bit of fun. Have a good time.”

“Are you challenging my authority William?” Angelus growled out the question. Spike raised his eyebrows at Angelus' short temper and carefully watched the large hands which were currently balled into fists on the table top. Spike knew only too well how hard those hands could hit when Angelus was in a snit and had no desire to be beaten in front of half the court.

“Hey you wanna play taunt the slayer, you go right ahead mate. I'm just sayin' is all,” he placated the annoyed vampire. “This one's different. She's still strong. Not got a death wish this one. No, she's got support. Friends and a family.”

Angelus smiled. It crept across his face slowly and Spike thought it made him seem almost as nutty as Dru. “Then she has all the more to lose doesn't she,” Angelus said with glee.

Spike felt a tingle across his senses and he shivered. He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. Searching. He found a small kernel of fear surrounding his Pet which was growing larger by the second. Opening his eyes he decided Angelus could do what he liked. His Pet was more important at the moment. “Fine do what ya want,” he said as he pushed the chair back and rose from the table.

“I intended to all along,” Angelus responded, smugly. “This is my court and my Hellmouth now.”

“Whatever,” Spike said, waving his hand dismissively. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his coat he disappeared down the hallway. Spike didn't notice the narrowed eyes, the piercing glare or the low growl as he walked away.

 

~*~

 

“What the hell is going on? ” Spike asked as he stood, stiff with shock, just inside the door. “Dru?”

Dru looked up from her study of Xander with a knife still in her hand. Spike stared as a small bead of blood hung suspended from the sharp, pointed tip for a long moment before finally dropping to make a small stain on the sheet next to Xander's leg.

“Hello my Spike. I was playing a game. See? Come and look at what I made. He's so very pretty,” Drusilla explained. She rubbed her free hand across the skin of Xander's back eliciting a small, pained moan from the boy tied face down on the bed. Spike was almost afraid to look. Dru had a tendency to get carried away which is why she didn't have any pets of her own. It was a wonder she had been able to sire a childe. Of course Angelus had stepped in to full-fill that role early on in Spike's fledgling years.

Spike closed his eyes, took a deep, unnecessary breath and stepped across the room. He stopped when his hand brushed against the soft sheets knowing he was beside the bed. He took another deep breath to ready himself for what he would see and opened his eyes. He blinked once and then again. Dru had used the knife to draw a picture on his Pet's back. He recognised the distinct outline of a bat. The red lines stark against Xander's pale skin with small smudges of red where she had smeared the blood with her fingers. Spike looked at Dru's expectant face and sighed tiredly. “Oh Dru. What've done Love?”

“Daddy said he was busy and didn't have time for a tea party,” she began sadly, moving to wrap a bloodied hand around his arm. “He said I could play with your Pet and I wanted to make a pretty picture for you but I didn't have any ink,” she went on to explain. “Then I thought there was all this lovely blood just pump, pump, pumping away.”

Spike shrugged off her hand in annoyance leaving a smirched red hand print on his sleeve. “Angelus gave you permission to play with my Pet?”

Drusilla nodded. “Are you very angry?”

Spike rubbed at his temples trying to keep the headache he could feel forming at bay. “You shouldn't play with my things unless I give you permission Dru.”

“But Daddy said,” she objected with a pout.

“Don't care what Daddy said Dru. Xander is mine and I don't want you touching him unless I say, understand?” He asked with far more patience than he felt.

“I'm sorry,” she said rubbing against his side and trying to get his arms around her.

Spike was having none of it and he needed to take care of Xander. The boy had lain there long enough. “Forget it Dru. Just....Just go and send in Lucius.” He turned away not bothering to look to see if she listened. He lifted the knife stained red with blood and cut the ropes binding Xander's arms and legs to the sturdy wooden posts.

“Shhhh. It's okay now,” he said when Xander shifted slightly and moaned in pain. He laid a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder to still his movements so he wouldn't hurt himself further. “Stay still. Master is here and I'll take care of everything. Just a little bit longer.”

“Master?” The question came out on a whisper tinged with pain.

“Yeah Pet,” Spike acknowledged. “Stay where ya are and try not to move about. I'll be right back.”

He started to move away from the bed but stopped when a hand reached out. “Dru?” Xander asked.

Spike gently pried the fingers from their tight, frightened grip around his wrist. “Sent her away. Now lie still and I'll be right back.”

He watched while Xander sighed in relief, returned his head to the pillows and closed his eyes. Satisfied his Pet would stay put, Spike went to the small bathroom to get some supplies. He returned a few minutes later carrying some towels and a bowl of water. Setting the bowl on the table, he wet one of the small cloths in the warm water. Slowly and carefully, he cleaned away the blood from Xander's back. Finally able to see the damage clearly Spike could see that, fortunately, the cuts weren't deep but would scar if not tended to properly and soon.

“Master Spike?”

Spike set the cloth down on the table next to the bowl of pink-tinted water and turned to find Lucius standing in the doorway.

“Lucius. I need that ointment the doc sent round.”

Lucius nodded, entered the bathroom and returned a moment later. “What happened?” He asked curiously, handing the small jar to Spike.

“Dru,” Spike said simply as if no further explanation was needed. Apparently it wasn't as Lucius merely grunted knowingly in response.

Spike turned to the task of applying the healing salve to the cuts along Xander's back. He muttered under his breath while he worked, cursing a Sire who should know better than to let his crazy childer play with Spike's things. He reassured Xander who occasionally whimpered and tried to pull away. “It'll all be over soon Pet and then you can sleep a bit, yeah? That'll be good.”

“Will there be anything else?”

Spike started when he heard the question. So intent on his task, he'd forgotten Lucius was still in the room. “No Lucius. Close the door on your way out,” Spike said, embarrassed at showing a softness and affection in front of the other vampire. He shrugged and turned back to his pet when the door closed. He grinned and affectionately ran his fingers through Xander's hair. “Don't matter what the hired help thinks, does it Pet?”

“Tossers,” Xander mumbled out, barely awake and Spike laughed.

Spike cleaned his hand off on one of the towels and joined Xander on the bed, careful not to jar the boy too much. Leaning against the headboard, he studied his Pet while he shifted and slid until he was draped over Spike's lap. Xander was proving far more resilient and far more enjoyable company than Spike had expected.

Lighting a cigarette, Spike relaxed and smoked while he pondered how this handsome young man had quickly and efficiently wormed his way into Spike's affections. Spike supposed it didn't much matter. Used to doing what he wanted, when he wanted, he easily dismissed any worries over his growing fondness for a young human. Angelus, however, was another matter entirely. What the hell had gotten into his Sire? Spike didn't care one way or the other about the court but he did care about some of the crazy things he was planning. Spike knew he would need to be careful though. Although Spike was quick, Angelus was older and stronger. He would also need to find out who was still loyal and who was ready to blindly follow Angelus where ever he lead. Spike crushed out his smoke and absently slid his fingers through Xander's hair, the soothing motion causing both human and vampire to drift off to sleep.

 

~*~

  



	14. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #274 Danseur Noble  
 **Chapter:** 14/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

The beautiful young man sat slumped against the plump, overstuffed cushions of the couch. The two small holes adorning his neck sluggishly oozed dark crimson droplets of blood which trickled slowly down to stain his shirt collar. He looked back at Spike with eyes dulled by blood loss and a mind befuddled with arousal and confusion. Angelus lounged nearby, a drink held casually in his hand and a satisfied smirk upon his face. Spike tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes while he studied the youthful, well-toned form of Angelus' latest conquest. His eyes grew round as the familiar features clicked into place.

“Please tell me that ain't who I think it is?” Spike asked, casting his eyes upon the still smiling face of Angelus.

Angelus laughed loudly for a moment while looking quite satisfied with himself. “And who do you think it is, Boy?”

“It looks like the Danseur Noble of the ballet company performing at the old theatre but I must be mistaken because you wouldn't be so foolish as to play this kind of game.”

Angelus' face clouded with annoyance. “Are you questioning my judgement?”

“I think someone has to Angelus. He's sure to be missed. Why would you-” Spike stopped mid-tirade at the look on the elder vampire's face.

Angelus slammed his glass down on the table next to his chair sloshing some of the liquid so it splashed over the back of his hand. In three in angry strides he was in Spike's face and glowering unhappily. “YOU. WILL. NOT. QUESTION. ME.” Each clipped word was punctuated with a finger poking Spike in the chest hard enough to cause him to stumble back a step with each hard thrust against his skin. Angelus leaned in close, towering over Spike who tried very hard not to give in to the reflex to cringe away from this strange incarnation of the vampire who had raised him. “Do you understand me William?”

“Yes, Sire” Spike responded quietly, feeling puzzled by this odd behaviour.

Spike felt the large hands firmly grasp his shoulders and draw him that bit closer. “Good Boy,” Angelus whispered in his ear before placing a soft, gentle kiss on the soft skin below Spike's ear. The hands were suddenly gone and Angelus spun on his heel to face the rest of the room. “You there,” he said indicating the bespectacled Dalton. “Come here.”

Spike watched as Dalton scurried over in his usual meek manner. “Yes Master Angelus?”

“Where is Drusilla?” Angelus asked, looking around the room over the smaller vampire's shoulder.

Dalton glanced behind him and turned back with a puzzled frown. “I – I'm not sure?”

A small tick appeared beside Angelus' eye and he leaned in closer. “I told you to watch her. Are you so stupid you can't even follow the simplest of commands?” Angelus shouted angrily.

Spike stepped forward and reached out a hand to grasp Angelus by the arm but abruptly found himself lying flat-out on the floor. Spike never expected the blow. Didn't even realise Angelus had raised his hand until it made hard, brutal contact with the side of his face. He stayed down while his head spun and his cheek and jaw throbbed. Shock kept him where he was for a moment while he tried to understand what happened. Angelus had hit him many times before but he'd never done it merely out of anger or frustration. There had always, always been a reason. This attack had come out of nowhere. One minute he was shouting at Dalton and the next Spike found himself on the floor while the room spun around him.

The sneer in the voice and the menacing form above him soon made it clear that Angelus was still less than pleased. “He's one of yours, isn't he? Thought I taught you better than that but apparently you need some reminders.”

Spike used his hands to push himself carefully to a seated position and looked up. He reigned in his temper and gave Dalton a small head shake when he saw the vampire move in his direction. As much as he wanted to retaliate, he knew he needed to choose his battles carefully. Taking on Angelus in front of half the court was not a good idea. Other than Dalton, he wasn't sure who he could trust and he wasn't one hundred percent sure about Dalton. There wasn't any shame in losing to an older, stronger vampire but it wouldn't help his reputation or his status to be beaten to a pulp in front of all and sundry. No. It was better to wait. Plan. Then attack.

Spike looked down at the floor and closed his eyes. He took a deep, measured breath and let it flow out along with all the tension and as much anger as he could manage. Opening his eyes he gave Angelus his best innocent look and tried to placate the angry vampire. “I'm sorry. Sire.”

Angelus reached down with a large hand and grasped Spike's already bruised and sore jaw. “Ah, William. Will ye never learn,” he scolded quietly. “Go to yer room and stay there. There will be no hunting for you and the minions won't be bringing ya anything either so don't even ask.”

'Wanker' Spike thought. Wouldn't even let him feed so he could heal. It had been a trick Angelus used when Spike was young. Angelus had said the pain would help him learn. Spike allowed himself a small show of defiance by pulling his face sharply away and waited quietly for the reaction.

Angelus merely chuckled at his behaviour. “Always the same with you,” he commented, his mood once again one of amusement rather than anger. “You,” he said indicating Dalton once more. “Take your Master back to his room and make sure he stays there. I **will** be checking later.” The or else was perfectly clear without being said.

Dalton nodded and scampered to obey while Angelus observed silently. Spike shook off the arm Dalton slid under his shoulders and locking eyes with his one time Sire, he pushed himself to his feet. He refused to give Angelus the satisfaction of seeing any weakness. Angelus grinned. “Go William and remember what I said. Stay there. Ya hear?”

Spike nodded and spun on his heel, annoyed and frustrated. He wanted nothing more than to smash his fist into that self-satisfied smirk and wipe it off Angelus' stupid face for good. He heard Angelus calling out for Lucius as he stomped out of the room. He wondered how Angelus knew who Lucius was but not Dalton. Was it important? He continued down the hall to his room with Dalton nearly running to keep up. When he reached the door, he flung it open and shouted his rage at the ceiling. Feeling a whole lot better, he turned to see Dalton cowering in the doorway.

“Not gonna rip your head off or anything. Get in here and close the door, will ya?” Spike said with a small grin.

Dalton let out a huge sigh of relief as he did as instructed and came all the way in the room. “Wasn't sure. You looked ah... kinda mad.”

Spike nodded “Fair enough but I said I wasn't gonna hurt ya and you know me. I keep my word.”

It was Dalton's turn to nod and he added a small smile before his face scrunched up in concern. “That's some bruise. Is it broken?” he asked, indicating Spike's cheek and jaw.

Spike rubbed a hand gently over the side of his face. He grimaced slightly as he prodded the bones lightly with his fingers. “No,” he said finally. “Just bruised and sore as hell. Bastard.”

“I'm sorry Master Spike. I wasn't even supposed to be watching Drusilla. No one asked me to do it. Honest!”

Spike waved away his concerns. “Don't matter. I've had worse and besides, he wanted to do it. He was just lookin' for any excuse.” Spike leaned tiredly against the tall chest of drawers near the bed. “Can I trust you?”

“Of course!” Dalton actually looked offended by the question and Spike gave him a small grin by way of apology.

“I had to ask. 'Course, you could be lying,” Spike held up a hand when Dalton opened his mouth. “But, I don't think you are. You've been with me a long time, yeah? And you've managed to keep your mouth shut and do as yer told.” Spike sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Gotta trust somebody, don't I? Don't think I can stand up to the old wanker, protect Dru and Xander all by myself. You up for this?”

Dalton stood up straight and tall, reminding Spike of the tin soldiers he played with as a child. “You're a fair Master and you've been good to me. I'm with you,” Dalton vowed, seriously.

Spike crossed the room and clasped a friendly hand on the small vampire’s shoulder. “Thanks. I need you to do something for me.”

“Just say the word.”

“Dru got a bit carried away playing with me pet. Need you to check on the boy and make sure he's okay.”

“Of course Master Spike...but what if Angelus comes while I'm gone?”

“Don't worry. Although he's acting strangely, he's still my Sire and it's a pretty safe bet he's busy with the play toy he abducted.”

“Anything you want me to tell him?”

“No. Make sure he's safe and comfortable. Oh and bring the key to the room back with you. Don't want anyone else getting in while I'm not there.”

Dalton had his hand on the doorknob when Spike decided to give in to the little voice in the back of his mind. “Wait.” Dalton turned, hand still on the knob. “Tell the boy...tell Xander I'll come see him as soon as I can and not to worry.”

Dalton grinned at the request. “I will Master Spike. Anything else?”

“No Dalton.”

Spike stared at the door for a long time after Dalton left. He kept wondering why he was going through so much trouble for a pet. He blinked in surprise when the door opened and Galen flounced in the room. He stopped short and drew in a sharp gasp when he saw his Master's face. Spike pushed his thoughts of Xander aside and allowed Galen to drag him to the adjoining bath and make a fuss over him. It made him feel better and it would pass the time until Dalton returned.

 

~*~

 

Jenny Calendar was leaning over to put the last of the papers in the drawer when she felt she wasn't alone on the room. She froze in mid-motion and turned her head slowly to look behind her. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly when she saw who had entered the room. She opened her eyes and closed the drawer before turning to greet her unexpected guest.

“Enyos! What brings you here?” She asked.

“Janna, you must know why I have come,” replied the dark haired man as he crossed the room. “Even over a great distance we could feel the change. The curse has been broken and the evil one is loose once more. You have been lax in your duties.”

“But Uncle I...I've done what I could. I watched Angel like you said but he lost his soul because of the healing ritual. How could I be expected to know that would happen?”

“You needed to be vigilant,” he asserted, punctuating his statement by raising a finger in the air. His stern air quickly dissolved and he only looked like a tired old man. He sighed heavily with sadness. “It is too late now. Now he must be destroyed.”

“Can't we just curse him again?” Jenny questioned.

“The ancient curse was lost when the vampires attacked. You know this.”

“But that's the good news,” Jenny said, excited. “I'm close. I know I am. I just need a little bit longer and I'll have the spell and then we can use it to put his soul back again.”

“No,” he said sternly. “It is time for you to come home. The slayer will deal with the vampire.”

“But he doesn't have to be killed and he was doing good before.”

“You are too kind of heart my dear Janna,” he said cupping her cheek gently. “No, you must come home now.”

“Very well Uncle,” she agreed sadly. “There are things I need to do first though. I need to resign and pack my things.”

“Do not take too long young one. Do what you must and then come home.”

“I will,” she said leaning up and kissing the older man on the cheek.

She watched as he nodded and left the room. As soon as he was out of sight she raced to the desk and hurriedly searched through the papers until her hand found the small hard bit of plastic. “There you are,” she said in triumph. She rubbed her fingers nervously over the smooth cover of the disc as she considered her options. Her face hardened with determination as she made a very difficult decision. “I'm sorry Uncle but you always taught me to do what I thought was right and I think it's right to help Buffy and Giles.” She sighed and realised she would need to tell Giles the truth. She could only hope he would forgive her for not telling him the truth about her family. She placed the disc carefully in her desk drawer and grabbing her jacket she headed out to find Giles. She felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach but knew she was doing the right thing.

 

~*~

Xander looked up when his door opened. His eyes widened in surprise when Dalton entered his room instead of Lucius or Spike. Xander was immediately suspicious and worried as no other vampire had ever come to his room before. He rose from his relaxed sprawl on his bed and crossed the room to stand near the table, feeling more comfortable meeting the vampire standing than lying down. He'd been able to sense a tension in the air ever since the ritual and he felt far safer on his feet.

“Hi,” Dalton said with a grin and a wave.

Xander blinked at this odd behaviour. “Uh. Hi. Dalton right?”

“Yeah,” Dalton said, grin growing wider, and obviously pleased Xander had recognised him. “Spike sent me.”

Xander started to grow alarmed. “Why didn't he just come himself? What's going on?”

“It'll be okay,” Dalton tried to reassure him. “Spike had a run in with Angelus. Angelus got mad and ordered Spike to his room.”

Xander eyes grew wider with each word of explanation. “Can he do that? I thought Spike was Master here.”

“He was but Angelus is like his Sire.”

“What and that means he gets to order him around?” Xander asked confused and annoyed at the unfairness of it.

“Well...yeah.”

“That kinda sucks,” Xander said simply, sadly.

Dalton crossed the room and put a friendly arm around Xander's shoulders. “Angelus got him a good one too,” Dalton went on to explain, pleased to have an audience. “You should've seen it. One minute Angelus was ranting and the next...Bam. Got Spike right across the face. Knocked his feet right out from under him. Don't get me wrong. Spike is a great fighter. He wasn't expecting it though.” He shook his head and added sagely. “That Angelus is sneaky.”

“Is he okay?” Xander asked, concerned.

“Huh?” Dalton questioned, puzzled by the question at first. “Oh yeah. He'll be fine.”

“Be right back,” Xander said before dashing off the bathroom. He came back holding out a small jar. Xander knew how effective the cream was after Spike had used it when Dru had made her crazy pictures on his back. “Give him this and make sure he uses it okay?”

Dalton took the small jar with a nod. “Sure kid. Look I better go. I'll see ya soon.”

Xander watched the odd vampire as he left the room returning the small wave he offered from the doorway. Xander wasn't sure what was going on but he did know one thing. He liked Dalton a hell of a lot better than he liked Lucius. He reclined back on his bed and lifted the book he'd been reading. Wasn't much he could do but wait and hope Spike would show up soon to explain what was happening. Sighing quietly, Xander resigned himself to doing nothing more than waiting and possibly waiting a very long time.

~*~

  



	15. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #275 Tranquil  
 **Chapter:** 15/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

Spike reclined against the pillows protecting his back from the heavily scrolled headboard with Xander nestled comfortably in his arms.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Xander asked, turning his head to look up at his master and checking for any signs of bruising on the handsome face.

Spike gave Xander a small smile. “Yeah, Pet. 'M fine. The cream you sent with Dalton worked wonders.”

Satisfied Xander turned his attention back to the strong hand he held in between his own. He carefully massaged each slender finger. “Still don''t understand why Angel is doing all this and being so mean.” He stopped and looked back up. “I always knew he couldn't be trusted. Stupid undead traitor,” he growled. “Oh, uhm, no offence,” he added with a blush.

Spike laughed and planted a quick affectionate kiss to the top of his pet's head. “None taken. It isn't Angel is it though? It's Angelus and not the sire I remember either. This one is bonkers.” Spike laughed again at the puzzled expression on Xander's face. “Off his nut. Crazy. Round the bend.”

“Ah,” Xander nodded happily. “Do you know why he's so crazy?”

Spike thought about the question so long Xander thought he wasn't going to answer but Xander had learned patience during his stay at the factory so he waited and lifted the bottle of black nail polish. While he waited he concentrated on getting each nail just right. A delectable, pink tongue provocatively poking out of the corner of his mouth making an enticing picture.

“Must've been the soul. Drove the demon round the bend being trapped all this time,” Spike finally answered.

The opening of the door broke their tranquil moment and they both looked up as Angelus came in the room. Speak of the crazy devil Xander thought.

“What have we here?” Angelus asked with a sneer.

“Sire,” Spike acknowledge with a sneer of his own.

“Tread carefully William,” he warned.

Xander tensed at the tone of voice and cringed back towards his master.

“So is this the pet Drusilla brought home?” Angelus asked, crossing the room and looking Xander over with a critical eye. “Doesn't look all that special to me. You sure you don't want ta be sending him back for something a little more...experienced perhaps?”

“I like 'em just fine 'Gelus.”

“Do ya now?” Angelus commented, grasping Xander's face roughly and turning it back and forth.

Xander gasped and tried to pull away but the hand tightened further causing another gasp of pain. Spike's eyes sparked with anger and reaching up a hand he broke the fierce grip on Xander's face.

“Enough Sire,” Spike said angrily.

“You dare?” Angelus questioned and grabbing Spike by the arm, he dragged him off the bed.

Spike stumbled but managed to get his feet underneath himself so he didn't wind up sprawled across the floor. Angelus shook Spike angrily by the arm he still held in his grasp while he growled and swore under his breath. Spike planted his feet and yanked back and an odd tug of war ensued.

“Don't treat him like that!” Xander shouted suddenly causing both vampires to stop and turn his way. Spike pulled his arm out of Angelus' now lax hand and took several steps away from the larger vampire. Xander gently lifted Spike's arm and inspected the limb for damage. “Don't have to be so mean,” he commented over his shoulder giving the large vampire a stern glare. Turning back to Spike, he didn't notice the narrowed eyes or the unhappy glower behind him. Angelus' eyes lit up with jealousy as Xander fawned over Spike.

“So,” Angelus drawled. “You care for your master do you?”

“Of course I do,” Xander replied with a scowl ignoring Spike's pleas to be quiet.

“You do realise he's tricked you, don't you?” Angelus questioned with glee.

Xander paused mid-fawn and Spike stiffened in alarm. Xander dropped Spike's arm and turned to fully face Angelus. “What do you mean?”

“Angelus, don't,” Spike said in warning. “Xander doesn't wanna know about that.”

“What my boy? I'm just telling the truth,” Angelus said reasonably. He turned his eyes back to Xander. “You want to know the truth don't you?”

Xander merely nodded his head, totally unsure if he wanted to know what Angelus had to tell him but unable to resist.

“See William. He wants to know,” Angelus said, his amusement clear.

Spike closed his eyes and let out a sigh of defeat. He stepped up next to his pet and hoped for the best.

Angelus rubbed his hands together happily. “You're very lucky Xander. It is Xander?” Xander again only nodded his head for an answer. “Your master is a special vampire. William has some special talents he inherited from his sire. He can influence people and read their emotions. Quite gifted he is,” Angelus said proudly. “Of course he had a little help this time.”

“That's enough 'Gelus,” Spike said through gritted teeth.

“Fine, fine,” Angelus said with feigned innocence as he made his way to the door.

“Wait,” Xander called out. “What help?”

Angelus smiled and gave Spike a 'what can you do' gesture. “Lucius slipped a little something in your drink.”

The door closed with a slam and the sudden silence in the room was oppressive and uncomfortable. Spike reached out a hand and laid it on a stiff, tense shoulder. Xander turned eyes filled with betrayal in Spike's direction. “You drugged me? How could you do that?”

“Xander,” Spike pleaded. “It wasn't like that.”

“Wasn't like that. Wasn't like that! Well you wanna tell me what is was like then?”

“Xander please Pet.”

“NO! No. You don't get to call me that any more,” Xander declared, backing away and shaking his head.

Spike's patience snapped. Taking two angry strides, Spike pulled Xander into his arms and held him in a tight grip. Xander struggled and kicked and bit but Spike held fast. Xander soon tired and his angry screams of rage turned to tears of betrayal and hurt. He hung limp and tired in Spike's arms. Spike lifted the exhausted boy carefully and carried him to the bed. Climbing up and settling them both in almost the same position they had been in before Angelus' fateful visit, Spike stroked Xander's skin soothingly.

“Look Xan, I've never hurt you have I?” Xander shook his head but refused to meet Spike's eyes. “No, I haven't and I can't _make_ you feel anything that isn't already there either. I can enhance it a bit but that's all.”

Xander stubbornly remained silent and sighing Spike slipped out of the bed and tucked his pet under the covers. Spike walked sadly to the door with his head down and his mind whirling with confusion. His emotions roiled and he didn't understand the hurt and why it even mattered if Xander was mad at him. He turned back before he closed the door. “I'll come back later and we can talk.”

“Go Spike,” Xander said sadly. “Just go.”

 

~*~

 

“Giles!?” Buffy called as she entered the library. She stopped with a frown when he didn't immediately appear. “Hey Wills,” she said to her friend who currently had her nose buried in a book.

“Hey Buff,” Willow replied, marking her place and looking up from her studies. “Oh,” she added when she caught the expression on Buffy's face. “You're looking all serious and down in the mouthy. What's wrong?”

Buffy took a seat at the table across from her friend. She looked down and absently stroked the silver cross around her neck. “Found another present from Angelus this morning,” she finally said.

Willow's face immediately creased in concern. “Are you okay? Was it anything too ookey?”

“No. It's just...” She paused and looked up at the stacks on the upper level where Angel used to appear. “It means he's been coming around the house and I worry about my mom.”

“He can't get in though. Not after we did the disinvite spell and I'm sure we got it right. Giles is a pretty good teacher.”

“I know that Wills but what am I supposed to say to her?” Buffy grumbled in frustration. “'Don't invite anyone in the house unless they can touch a cross and you can see their reflection in a mirror.' ? She'll think I'm nuts. And...and it hurts. He left me flowers this time. Roses with a note attached.”

Willow's eyes held tears of sympathy when she leaned across the table to hold Buffy's hand. “We'll figure out a way to fix this Buffy. I know we will.”

“I dunno. I wanna believe it but-” Buffy was cut off as Giles came through the doors with Jenny at his side.

“Ah good. You are both here,” he said when he saw them seated at the table.

“Buffy has some news about...the ahhh...” Willow trailed off and looked at the computer teacher standing next to Giles while she covered her discarded spell book with her hands.

“About that special assignment you gave us,” Buffy quickly interjected into the awkward silence.

Giles slipped off his glasses and gave them both a small smile. “Are you referring to our vampire problem?”

“Giles!” Willow scolded. “You said the V word!”

“It's perfectly alright Willow. Ms. Calendar, Jenny,” he explained, indicating the pretty teacher at his side, “knows about vampires and demons. In fact, “ he added proudly. “She was just explaining to me how she is a member of a gypsy clan and a daughter in a long line of practising witches.”

“Really!?” Willow asked excitedly. “A real witch?”

Jenny nodded and crossed the room, taking one of the empty seats at the table. “Really.”

“Do you think you could? I mean, would you teach me? Mr Giles is a wonderful teacher but, well, he's a watcher and not-. OH! I'm sorry!” Willow exclaimed in distress, looking up at Giles.

“My calling is never gonna be a secret,” Buffy mumbled, rolling her eyes.

“It's fine. Jenny knows all about the slayer and the Council of Watchers and she is here to help.”

Buffy turned her head sharply in Jenny's direction. “Help? Do you know how to get Angel back?” She asked hopefully, sounding very much like a very young sixteen year old girl.

“Maybe,” she replied thoughtfully. “I don't want to make any promises I can't keep but I am very close to translating the spell to restore Angel's soul.”

“Then I won't have to stake Angel?” Buffy asked, latching on to the small kernel of offered hope.

Giles cleared his throat while energetically cleaning his glasses. “I don't want you to get your hopes up Buffy. You must remember Angelus is an evil demon and you may still have to-”

“I know what I might have to do,” Buffy interrupted. “But if Ms Calendar can put his soul back and he was helping us before Giles. I think we owe him this chance.”

Giles returned his glasses to their place upon his face while sighing heavily. “How much longer do you think you will need?”

Jenny turned in her chair to look up at Giles. “A few more days, a week at the most.”

“Very well,” he said nodding and rubbing thoughtfully at his chin. “We still need to remain vigilant while Angelus is on the loose. He is extremely unpredictable and has already made some rather bold moves. He's not your usual vampire. Instead of being fairly low profile, he's been snatching well-known victims and he's also hinted at a larger plan.”

They seated themselves around the large, wooden table and selected a book settling in for a night of research.

 

~*~

 

Spike paced around his rooms, fuming. He was angry at Angelus and Xander and Dru. Hell, he was even mad at himself. He couldn't believe he was actually concerned over a pet's feelings. He was supposed to be a Master vampire for fuck's sake. Not some simpering momma's boy. Spike stopped as the irony suddenly hit him. He threw up his hands in defeat. “Love's bitch and always will be,” he said aloud. Love? Did he love Xander?

The opening of the door broke the moment and he looked up as Angelus came in the room. “Perfect timing as always,” Spike offered sarcastically.

Angelus gave him a curious look and shrugged. “Was wanting to pay a visit to that pet of yours. Give me the key.”

Spike looked back at his sire with a shocked expression. “You wanna what?”

“I said. Give. Me. The. Key.” Angelus repeated.

“No.”

“What do you mean 'No'?” Angelus asked in annoyance.

“Just what I said...No. Can't make it much clearer than that.” Spike wondered why the big oaf didn’t simply break down the door but didn't voice it out loud. Wouldn't do to give Angelus any ideas.

“William, you don't want to make me angry,” Angelus said, taking a menacing step closer.

Spike took a step back and spread his arms out to either side in question. “Or what? You're gonna beat me? Been there, done that.”

Angelus sprang forward and grabbed Spike in a crushing grip. Spike tried to slip his arms between them but suddenly felt sharp fangs pierce the skin of his neck. He struggled harder at first but the slow continual drain of his blood soon left him weak and limp. He finally slumped unconscious in Angelus' arms.

Spike woke some time later with his feet shackled firmly to the floor and his legs spread wide. Bent over the end of the high bed, his chest rested on the covers and his arms stretched full length above his head. He tugged gently against the restriction on his wrists and heard the clank of chains. He groaned quietly as he realised he was also naked.

“Look Daddy,” Drusilla squealed. “Spike has decided to join the party.”

“So he has, so he has. Well my boy," he said trailing the strands of a leather flogger against Spike's bare skin. “Now all you have to do is give me what I want and I'll let you go.”

“No,” spike said refusing to give Angelus the key to Xander's room.

“I was hoping you would say that.”

“Master Angelus, please,” Galen begged.

Spike turned his head and saw the small vampire cowering near the bathroom door. “Don't worry,” he said quietly.

Galen offered him a small watery smile in return.

Spike jumped and gasped as the flogger came down with a sharp crack and left a trail of fire across his back. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth as the blows fell. His back burned with every sting of the lashes as the blows came hard and fast. He drew in a sharp breath at a particularly heavy blow to the small of his back. He could smell his own blood and knew Angelus had broken the skin. Angelus stood panting with exertion as he studied the welts across his childe's back. He leaned over, his clothes rubbing against Spike's bruised skin and whispered in his ear. “All you have to do is tell me where the key is and I'll stop.”

Spike didn't know why but he knew he simply couldn't give in. He could take whatever Angelus could dish out but he refused to allow Xander to be brutalised by this crazed version of his sire. “No,” he said with as much strength as he could muster.

“Very well. If I can't have my satisfaction with your pet, I will have it with you.”

Spike closed his eyes and sighed. He'd been buggered by his sire before and not always kindly. He could manage it again.

“I don't think I'll sully myself with you though. There is someone else who has expressed an interest in your attributes and as a reward he may have you,” Angelus said smugly. "Lucius,” he called loudly.

Spike's eyes snapped open in shock and he heard the door open.

“NO! You can't! It isn't done!,” Galen shouted, horrified at what Angelus was proposing.

“Get out of my way,” Angelus snarled.

“Galen,” Spike shouted, afraid for his valet and friend. He twisted as much as he could to see what was happening.

“NO! You can't,” the small vampire repeated, moving to stand between Spike and Angelus.

Spike could feel Galen's trousers brush against the back of his legs as he stood protectively at the end of the bed.

“I am Master here,” growled Angelus as he pulled a stake from his pocket and plunged it deep in Galen's chest. Spike didn't need to see the room to know what happened. He felt the dust scatter across his skin and saw the small particles land on the bed. He closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling. He tuned out the room and only vaguely heard the coupling of Angelus and Dru and barely felt the large hands of Lucius as they stroked his hips. Spike grunted in pain when Lucius forced his way inside. Spike distantly noted the pain and was grateful when the large vampire set a rapid pace, knowing it would be over soon.

He let his mind wander and remembered Drusilla's pleas when she saw the large bed he was currently sprawled over. Dru had wanted the bed because she said it made her feel like a princess. He regretted the indulgence and vowed to get rid of the damned thing first chance he got. A groan of pain escaped as Lucius thrust deep and suddenly stiffened. Spike felt the cock deep in his channel pulse as Lucius orgasmed and he fought the urge to vomit over the bed covers. Spike didn't think he could hate Angelus any more than he did at this moment. Lucius' softening cock slipped out and Spike felt blood and semen run down the insides of his legs. His hate went up a notch. He felt a hand pat his hip.

“Xander can be your valet now since you've paid for his service. It seems Lucius has a spare key so we'll send him right along,” Angelus said with a laugh.

Spike slumped on the bed. Pain, hurt and humiliation warred inside him for dominance as he waited for Xander to arrive.

 

~*~

 

  



	16. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #276 A journey of a thousand miles starts with a quick stumble  
 **Chapter:** 16/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

Xander lay under the covers of his bed with his eyes closed but he was far from sleep. His mind swirled with thoughts and would not allow him any rest. He felt foolish for not realising why he accepted his new role so easily. It all seemed so obvious now Angelus had pointed it out. Lucius and Spike worked together to batter down his defences and then even resorted to using drugs to make him do what they wanted. Nothing more than a toy for Spike's amusement.

Xander shuddered and snuggled more securely under the blankets. His anger kept slipping away and trying to morph into something else. Changing to an aching hurt of horribly misplaced affections. He didn't want to explore the why if it made him have to face his feelings. Feelings he kept refusing to consider. Feelings he wanted to deny. The warmth which spread within him when Spike paid attention to him or praised him for successfully completing a small task. The stirrings of something he refused to voice even inside his own mind but like a little demon, it persistently vied for his attention. Popping to the forefront of his thoughts and demanding recognition.

Xander squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his mind echoed with the same word over and over. A word he felt too young to truly comprehend the meaning of, let alone feel. A word his father told him was wrong to ever feel for another man. A word which nonetheless continued its relentless assault on his senses. Love. Love. Love.

He sighed in relief when he heard the lock on the door disengage and he sat up letting the covers pool around his waist. Xander inwardly cringed when the dreaded Lucius appeared framed in the doorway, a smug, satisfied smile upon his face.

“Being lazy, as usual, I see,” Lucius observed as he strode in the room. Lucius quietly looked Xander up and down making him want to pull the covers up over his naked chest. “Get up and come with me,” he finally ordered. “You have a new role to play.”

Xander knew better than to question his instructions and blamed his recent, confused and muddled thoughts for the words which suddenly came from his mouth as he climbed from the bed. “A new role?”

Xander almost groaned out loud at his stupidity. He knew better than to anger Lucius of all vampires. He closed his eyes and steeled himself for the blow which was sure to follow his indiscretion. His eyes popped open in surprise when he heard an unfamiliar laugh ring out.

“I suppose you could call it a promotion,” Lucius offered with uncharacteristic good cheer.

Xander simply nodded his head not wanting to push his good fortune any further. He hurried to keep up with the vampire as they strode briskly down the corridor. They saw several other vampires and minions who all nodded respectfully as they passed. Xander could feel a difference in their attitude. He sensed a shift had taken place within the court and a small frisson of fear trickled down his spine. Although he still felt hurt and angry, he worried for Spike. His eyes lit up as he spotted Dalton coming towards them. They stopped when they came face to face with the smaller vampire.

“I'll take him from here,” Dalton addressed Lucius who looked back with an obviously superior air. “Master Angelus needs you at the court.”

“Very well Dalton,” Lucius replied, appearing pleased with the summons. “I suppose you can handle the delivery. It is not far and a simple enough task.”

Dalton didn't seem upset by the insult and grinned back. “A journey of a thousand miles starts with a quick stumble.”

Lucius glared and grunted in annoyance. “I suppose for this one,” he said gesturing in Xander's direction,” that would be appropriate.” He gave a last, disdainful sniff of disapproval before turning and striding along purposefully, fully expecting others to move aside to make room for his bulk in the hallway.

“C'mon,” Dalton said interrupting Xander's contemplative study of the retreating vampire's broad back. There was something not quite right going on but Xander couldn't quite figure out what it was...yet.

He nodded distractedly as he allowed Dalton to get his feet moving by grabbing one of his arms and dragging him along.

“Dalton?” Xander queried quietly as he tried to figure out which of his many questions he wanted to ask first.

Dalton looked back at the slowly moving human and releasing Xander's arm, he slowed his pace so they were walking side by side. “Yeah?”

“Where am I going and what am I gonna be doing when I get there?” He finally asked, deciding to tackle what he deemed the most pressing topic first.

Dalton gave him a slightly puzzled sideways glance. “Didn't Lucius tell you?”

“Nope,” Xander said, his now free arm making a frustrated gesture. “He came in acting all happy, which is totally creepy by the way, and said I had a new role. Do you know what he was going on about?”

“Yeah,” Dalton confirmed, sadly. Xander felt another shiver of fear and wondered what this new role entailed. He was about to prod the forlorn looking vampire for more information when he began speaking again. “Master Spike needs a new valet.”

Xander thought this new information over for a few minutes as they traversed the distance to his master's rooms which he now figured was their destination. Xander couldn't figure out why Spike would need a new valet. From what he'd observed, Spike was very fond of Galen and he couldn't imagine a scenario which would have resulted in his termination by stake or otherwise. “Isn't Galen the master's valet?”

“There was a-” Dalton stopped and looked around the hall. He opened a door and dipped his head inside. He looked back over his shoulder and inclined his head towards the room's interior before stepping inside. Giving a mental shrug, Xander followed. He found himself in another bedroom similar to his own but a bit messier. Dalton indicated the chairs at the table and they both chose a seat.

“The Master trusts you so I figure I can too,” Dalton whispered as he leaned conspiratorially across the table. Hoping to get the vampire talking, Xander didn't bother with words and merely nodded. “Galen tried to stop Master Angelus from doing something awful and got staked for his trouble.”

Xander raised his eyebrows in alarm. “What?! But Spike would never let him do that.”

“Galen was trying to protect Master Spike.”

“Protect Spike? I don't understand. Start from the beginning and tell me exactly what happened,” Xander instructed, his concern for Spike causing him to forget his place and his ire and take on a protective, authoritative posture to which Dalton automatically responded. Xander's previous anger paled to insignificance as Dalton explained the events which occurred in Spike's rooms. His animosity towards Angelus increased when Dalton told him how Angelus had bragged about putting Spike in his proper place in front of the court. Thanks to all the mandatory reading he'd been forced to endure, Xander understood exactly what Angelus had done. Fortunately it could, possibly, also work against him. Angelus' actions had more than likely divided the court. They would need to find out who was loyal to Angelus and who was loyal to Spike. At the thought of the handsome blonde vampire, Xander felt a deep pang inside. What Angelus had done would have hurt Spike deeply. Physically as well as emotionally.

“Lets go,” Xander said softly, sadly. He had a hurt vampire to make better.

 

~*~

 

Jenny smiled as she entered the library and spotted Giles standing at the counter sorting a pile of books. “Hi,” she said in greeting.

Giles looked up and returned her smile with one of his own. “Why Jenny, what brings you to the library?”

“Aren't you happy to see me?” She teased with a pout.

Giles quickly dropped the book in his hands as his eyes widened in concern. “Oh, no! I-I didn't mean. I'm always delighted to see you!” he objected.

Jenny's smile grew larger. “I'm sorry,” she giggled.

Giles felt something he hadn't felt since he was a much younger man as the heat of a blush bloomed across his skin and he ducked his head slightly in embarrassment. This delightful creature had sailed into his life and found a quick, firm place within his heart. Giles found her intelligence, good-natured concern for others and genuine kindness irresistible. To use an old expression, which seemed suitable at the moment, he was smitten.

Jenny offered a shrug of apology. “I couldn't resist. Am I forgiven?”

“Of course,” he said, coming out from behind the desk and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

“I have good news,” she said, taking the chair he pulled out for her at the table. “The computer program is finally finished and it's translating the spell as we speak.”

“That is good news,” Giles affirmed, taking the seat opposite. “Are you sure you will be able to cast it?”

“I can't be one hundred percent sure until I see it but I would think so. If my ancestors could do it with their limited resources then it should be even easier for us,” she reasoned.

“That does make sense. I still think we need to plan for any contingency.”

“How about over dinner?”

“A delightful suggestion. My place?”

Jenny smiled happily and nodded. “About seven?”

“Perfect,” he said, leaning over to sneak a quick kiss.

 

~*~

 

Angelus lounged on one of the couches as he observed the vampires in the large room. His eyes narrowed as he spotted a minion he didn't know skulking around the outer edges nervously. His attention turned to a larger figure as Lucius entered the room.

“Master Angelus,” Lucius said respectfully, bowing slightly at the waist.

“Lucius!” Angelus greeted the other vampire with a grin. “I'm feeling a little restless this evening.”

“Did you have something in mind Master?”

“So glad you asked,” Angelus said, rising and clapping the other vampire on the shoulder. “I've enjoyed my little game of cat and mouse with the slayer, but I think it's time to take the game to the next level. First things first though...who is that vampire?” Angelus gestured the gangly vampire he'd noticed earlier.

Lucius studied the minion closely for a moment before answering. “Carson.”

“Has he been here long?”

“I don't believe so.”

“Bring him here.”

“Carson,” Angelus said as he circled the smaller vampire. “Can you be trusted I wonder?”

“Y-yes M-master?”

“He doesn't sound very convincing to me. What do you think Lucius?”

“I agree,” Lucius growled as he locked his arms behind Carson's to keep him from fleeing.

“N-no I's loyal. I am!” Carson shouted, struggling and wriggling.

Angelus looked around the room making sure he had everyone's attention. “This is what happens to vampires who are disloyal,” he announced, producing a stake and quickly turning the terrified Carson to dust. A shocked silence descended as Angelus let his stern gaze wander over the many faces around the room. Satisfied for the moment, he turned away. “Lucius,” he called over his shoulder.

Lucius scurried to follow Angelus into a dark corner near the long table.

“That should sort out the untrustworthy for a while,” Angelus said happily.

“Excellent idea,” Lucius agreed readily.

Angelus rubbed his hands together with glee. “Now it's time to deliver a decisive blow to the slayer and her little friends by taking out one of their number...permanently.”

Lucius nodded along as Angelus outlined his plans for the rest of the evening.

 

~*~

 

Xander waved Dalton away when they arrived at Spike's door with instructions to find some blood. He wasn't sure what kind of condition Spike was in but he didn't think he would want Dalton there. He was mildly surprised when Dalton went without a word and even more so when he realised he had followed all of Xander's other orders without argument. Taking a deep breath, Xander turned the knob and opened the door.

The interior of the room was dark and Xander stood quietly in the doorway to give his eyes time to adjust. A gasp escaped as he took in the sight of the lean pale back striped with criss-crossing lines of red. A groan of pain from the prone figure on the bed got Xander moving and he hurried across the room. He knelt next to the bed and reached up a shaking hand to brush away the curls stuck to Spike's forehead.

“Oh Spike,” Xander whispered, his heart breaking to see the damage and blood on the beautiful form he'd come to appreciate.

Tired blue eyes peered up at Xander. “Hey pet,” Spike rasped.

Xander winced at the sound and knew Spike's throat must be sore. “Shhhh. Let me take care of you this time. Okay?”

Spike grinned and nodded slightly in response. Xander returned the grin before looking at the chains around Spike's stretched limbs. He looked around the room and his eyes lit up when he spotted a small silver object on the chest of drawers. “Be right back,” he announced jumping up and walking over to investigate his find. He smiled happily when he discovered it was the key he needed. He quickly unlocked the chains and angrily threw them to the floor where they landed with a satisfying clatter. He carefully helped Spike slide up the bed so he was lying entirely on it instead of hanging off the end.

“Stay here,” he instructed as he looked for the door which he knew would lead to an adjoining bath. He leaned back over and affectionately brushed the back of his hand along a pale arm. “I'll be right back,” he said moving to the door.

The room was larger than his own bath and Xander noted with a small amount of jealousy that the tub was big enough to hold several people comfortably. He twisted the knobs for the hot and cold water, adjusting the temperature to what he guessed would feel nice for a vampire. As the bath filled, he went back to the main room and coaxed Spike up off the bed and they began a slow careful shuffle to the bathroom. It reminded Xander of a similar trip he made himself not all that long ago. So much had changed since that day and he wondered if he would change they way things had worked out if he could.

He helped Spike slip slowly into the water and turned off the taps. Spike sighed and gave Xander a tired grin. Xander grinned back and reached for the soft cloth and the bar of soap which smelled pleasantly of spices.

“I'll try not to hurt you but I need to wash off the blood and...stuff,” Xander explained sadly.

Spike nodded and weakly waved a hand of understanding. Xander wet the cloth and began the careful, delicate task of washing Spike clean. He stroked each bit of skin slowly and with as little pressure as possible. Even with Xander's careful handling, Spike occasionally hissed in pain, making Xander's heart ache in sympathy. He kept up a soft dialogue but wasn't really aware of what he was saying. He was too busy cursing Angelus and Lucius in his head to be aware of any of the words coming out of his mouth. He washed the shocking white blonde hair and used a pitcher he found on the floor nearby to rinse out the suds. With the water now tinged pink and starting to cool, he decided it was time to get Spike back to bed. He slid his hands under Spike's arms and helped him to stand in the tub. Reaching down he lifted first one leg and then the other out of the water and placed them to rest on the deep, plush rug which covered the floor in front of the tub. He grabbed one of the big, fluffy towels and gently dried the lean, muscular form and scrubbed quickly at Spike's hair causing it to curl wildly around his head.

They shuffled slowly back and over to the bed. Spike stopped at the side of the large bed and Xander wondered how he was going to manage to get the vampire up high enough to get in without hurting him further.

“Just do it,” Spike mumbled as if he'd read Xander's mind.

“Are you sure? I might be able to figure out something else.”

“Just,” Spike rasped again, waving at the bed.

Xander nodded and grasping Spike around the waist, he hoisted him up and on the mattress as quickly as possible. He figured the faster the better. Spike bit his lip and helped as much as possible. When he was finally on the bed, he lay curled slightly on his side with his eyes tightly closed.

“I'm sorry Spike,” Xander whispered.

Spike opened his eyes and looked up. “Not your fault, pet. 'Preciate the help.”

“I'm gonna see if I can get you some blood. Will it help?”

“Yeah but you need to be careful. Angelus is crazy and unpredictable.”

“Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I sent Dalton to fetch you something. I'm just gonna see if he's back.”

This seemed to satisfy Spike who nodded slightly and closed his eyes again.

Xander headed for the door but kept glancing back at the still figure on the bed. He noticed Spike had remained unusually quiet the entire time and his concern grew. He could only hope that time, rest and blood would help.

 

~*~

 

Giles whistled happily as he practically skipped up the stairs leading to his front door. Lifting his keys from his jacket pocket, he rifled through them trying to find the right one. The keys jangled quietly as they banged together. He finally found the one he wanted and slid the key in the lock. To his surprise the door wasn't locked and opened easily with a push.

He stepped carefully into the room and flicked the switch on the wall. A dim light flooded the room and he smiled with relief when he saw the red rose petals scattered on the floor and a bucket of champagne on ice resting on his desk. He set down his briefcase and lifted the bucket. He followed the trail of petals up the stairs and to his bedroom where he stopped suddenly and the smile fell from his face.

Giles stood staring in horrified fascination at the minute bead of blood trapped by a delicate collar-bone and looking unnaturally red against the oh so pale skin. His eyes flicked up to the sightless far away stare and a low groan of anguish escaped as the realisation finally hit home. Jenny was dead. Angelus had somehow gotten into Giles' home and he had killed her and set up this disgusting display. He lifted the phone and made the necessary calls and then watched with a detached glassy stare as they took away the body. After the police finally left, his fingers curled up, knuckles turning white as they clenched into balls of pain and anger. Turning abruptly, he grabbed his keys and coat and headed out into the dark night with the bitter bite of grief nipping at his heels.

 

~*~

 

  



	17. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #277 Innocence  
 **Chapter:** 17/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

Rupert Giles wasn't a man who acted rashly or without thought but grief could change a man. Grief was something Giles was intimately familiar with this night. He stormed out of the flat letting the door slam behind him not even bothering to lock it. There was nothing of value inside. Not any more. The uniformed men and women had swarmed inside with their kits and gloves and cameras. It had all seemed surreal and when they finally left, they had taken anything of meaning with them.

His mind raced with the possibilities of retribution. The long hidden and controlled persona of his youth finally free of its moral cage to avenge the death of the woman he loved. Ripper was stalking the streets of Sunnydale heading for the one person he believed could tell him what he wanted to know. Where Angelus was staying.

His hand slammed against the wood flinging open the door to the bar. It made a satisfying slam as it hit the wall. All eyes turned to the man standing in the doorway.

“W-what?” Willy stammered as he came to the end of the bar nearest the open door.

Giles sneered and stalking to the bar, he slammed his hands down on the top making the smaller man jump. “Willy I presume?”

Willy stood up a bit straighter. “That's right and you're the watcher to that slayer. You should talk to her about the way she barges in here threatens my customers. Not very good for business, you know? I run an honest establishment.” He finished with a firm nod of his head and catching the eyes of the demons seated along the scarred length of the bar, he encouraged them to agree with his assessment of the situation. Several demons snorted and moved away, having no desire to become involved in a potential confrontation while the rest either ignored him or bobbed their heads and grunted approval. Willy smiled and turned to Giles. “See? What can I do?”

Giles quickly ran out of the small amount of patience he still had when he entered the dirty establishment and leaning forward he snagged Willy by the front of his shirt and half dragged him over the bar. “What you can do,” Giles stated in a clipped precise, tone, “is tell me exactly where I can find the vampire Angelus. Don't even think about telling me you don't know because we would both know you were lying wouldn't we?” Giles shook Willy roughly for emphasis and grunted happily when the snivelling little man flailed and gasped.

“Okay! Okay! No need to be so rough. I'll tell you what I know. Damn. You and the slayer go to the same charm school or something?” He sniffed and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in his shirt when Giles released his hold.

“I would like the information now before I lose my temper and my patience any further. I really don't think you would find it very pleasant if this should happen.”

Willy held up his hands in surrender. “No need for threats.” Willy gestured for Giles to come closer. “I can't be letting the customers think I'll rat them out the first chance I get,” he said quietly enough so the others at the bar couldn't overhear. “You understand how it is, they need to know I can keep my mouth shut. A bartender hears a lot of things.”

“Angelus,” Giles warned.

“Oh right, right.” Willy beckoned him closer. “There's an abandoned factory on the other side of town. Over on Duke Street. Not quite so abandoned I've heard, if you get my drift.” Willy smiled and tipped Giles a conspiratorial wink.

Having gotten the information he needed, Giles turned on his heel and headed for the door.

“Say hi to the slayer for me!” Willy shouted to his retreating back. He looked around the bar at the curious looks and shifted uncomfortably. “And don't come back!”

 

~*~

 

Xander quietly slipped through the door and padded over to the large bed. He stood watching the sleeping vampire, a large bag cradled carefully in his arms. Xander was amazed at how young and innocent Spike looked while he was sleeping. The bruises marring his pale, smooth skin only enhanced the illusion further making Spike seem very small and fragile.

He wondered, and not for the first time, what Spike had done to cause Angelus to resort to such an unusual, almost unheard of punishment. Allowing a lesser vampire to take a Master in such a way was insane. He snorted when he realised Angelus most likely **was** insane and the only thing making him look even remotely normal was Drusilla.

“Xan?”

Xander looked down when he heard his name whispered quietly. Spike looked back and offered a small grin making him look more like his usual self. “That for me?”

Xander looked down at the bag in arms in surprise. “Yeah. Still warm too. You wanna glass or ...I dunno.” He shrugged and glanced around the room as if a magical container would appear.

Spike's grin got a bit bigger and he shook his head. “'S Alright Pet,” he said struggling to sit up.

Xander quickly deposited the bag on the floor next to the bed and helped Spike to an upright position, reclining against pillows Xander spent a good ten minutes fluffing and fussing over.

“Pet,” Spike said, getting his attention and grasping his arms in a light grip to still his frantic movements. “I think you got it.” Spike caught his eyes and flashed the grin Xander was coming to adore to show he was teasing.

Xander felt the heat of a blush creep across his face, down his neck and finally hidden under the shirt he'd borrowed. He was grateful for the clothes he'd put on before venturing out to find Dalton. At the time he felt he would blend in better if he wasn't naked and now they hid the redness he was sure had spread to cover his entire body. “Sorry,” he offered not sure why he was feeling so nervous all of a sudden. He fetched the discarded bag to hide his anxiety. He reached inside and held up a bag of human blood in triumph. “Your O positive, sir and a very good year it is too.”

Spike took the bag with a nod of thanks. “C'mon up and keep me company,” he said patting the large empty expanse on the enormous bed.

Xander climbed up, being sure to set the bag within Spike's reach and made himself comfortable against the pillows so their shoulders brushed together when they moved.

“How are things?” Spike asked, inclining his head towards the door.

“Quiet for the moment. I didn't really see anyone about. Dalton said he would see if he could find out who was still loyal and he'd come by later before he turns in for the night.”

“Good. You've done well, Pet.” Spike paused awkwardly as if he had more to say but was unsure how to say it.

“What is it?” Xander prompted.

Spike looked down at the empty plastic bag in his lap. He sighed heavily before looking back up. “Why are you helping me? After what 'Gelus told ya. Well, I thought you might be happy to see me dust.”

“What!?” Xander twisted to face Spike, shock clear on his face. “Jesus Spike. Yeah, okay. I was mad at you for all of about five minutes. I still don't like what you did but no way do I wanna see you a big pile of dust.”

Spike tilted his head and studied Xander quietly. He slowly reached up a hand and gently caressed the soft skin of Xander's cheek before the hand slid back and he idly played with the soft hair at the nape of Xander's neck. “I care about you Xan. A lot. Don't rightly know why or exactly when it happened but I do. I can't promise not to read your emotions from time to time but I do promise I'll never use the drugs again.”

“I believe you.” Xander said seriously and he did. No doubts. No questions. For some reason his instincts said when Spike made a promise, he kept it and he trusted his instincts.

Spike tugged gently with the hand still around his neck and Xander allowed himself to be pulled slowly forward until he was straddled over Spike's lap, his face scant inches from the vampire's. “Always take care of you,” Spike whispered against his lips. “Never hurt you.”

Spike leaned up and pressed his lips to Xander's. So very softly and with a gentle caring he had only seen him use with Drusilla. His heart pounded and he let himself fall into the strong arms which curled around him. He felt safe, protected and loved. He lost himself in the kiss which seemed to go on and on. When Spike pulled back, Xander wanted to protest but took in some much needed breaths instead. It also gave him a chance to clear his head.

“Spike?” Xander asked, remembering a question he'd meant to ask earlier.

Spike absently stroked his hands up and down Xander's back. The motion soothing them both. “Yeah?”

“Why did Angelus-” Xander cut himself off, embarrassed and not wanting to hurt Spike by bringing up something unpleasant.

“Why did he what? Dust Galen? Beat me? Let Lucius have me?” Spike asked evenly. The only sign of distress was the slightly compressed line of his mouth as he waited for Xander to answer.

Xander only nodded slightly in response, afraid if he tried to speak his voice would fail him.

“I wouldn't give 'em what he wanted,” Spike answered with a shrug. Dismissing the incident as trivial and unimportant. Xander knew better and wanted to know what Spike was hiding.

“What did he want?” Xander asked, his voice shaky and barely above a whisper.

Spike closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them and held Xander's gaze with his own. “He wanted you, Pet. Wouldn't give the bastard the key to your room so he got angry.”

“Oh, God.” Xander wanted to cry. It was all his fault. He looked away, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

“Hey,” Spike said, grasping Xander by the chin and turning his face back up. “Not your fault 'Gelus is a wanker. You got that. He'd decided he was gonna do it even before he came in the room and I still chose to do what I did. 'Sides if he really wanted to get to you, all he had to do was break down the door. He wanted to hurt me. He's a jealous bastard who can't stand to see anyone else happy or in love.”

Xander's eyes opened wide upon hearing Spike's words. Did the vampire love him? “Spike I-”

A loud crash outside the room interrupted whatever Xander was planning to say and they both scrambled off the bed and headed to the door.

 

~*~

 

Giles drove through the dark streets of Sunnydale wishing he'd had more time and had been able to make a daylight assault on the factory. He didn't want Angelus to have a chance of being able to escape. He took the corner at a fast pace and the wheels of the car squealed in protest as they were put under a strain they weren't meant to endure. Giles chanced a glance over his shoulder to check on the two large cans of petrol in the back. They were both still upright, their fumes quickly filling the small car and making his head achy and dizzy. Giles slowed and took the final turn on Duke Street. Creeping along and observing the run down, decrepit buildings as he passed, Giles easily spotted the one which looked out of place.

He pulled up outside the only building with light streaming from the cracks between the boarded up windows. He grasped the cannisters firmly in each hand and strode boldly to the door nearest the street. It opened with a loud bang when he kicked it with the flat of a raised foot and all the anger he'd been keeping at bay for the last several hours. He stalked through empty rooms pouring the flammable fluid as he went and dusting the two minions he encountered.

He entered the vast room filled with the trappings and comforts of a court. He emptied the cannisters over the expensive looking plush furniture and flung the empty containers across the room where they bounced off the wall and clattered noisily to the floor. He could hear the sounds of vampires moving in his direction and welcomed their presence. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small plastic, yellow lighter. He flicked the wheel creating a small spark which quickly became small flame.

“Angelus!!” Giles roared, throwing his head back.

Vampires began streaming in the room from the doorways and with a grin, Giles tossed the lighter to the floor. The pools and rivers of petrol ignited in a whoosh of noise and spread around the room with surprising speed. The furniture and long, flowing draperies added fuel to the ever growing fire and the room soon filled with smoke. Confused, alarmed shouts rang out and minions pushed and shoved each other. Those still entering met and pushed against those trying to flee creating a chaos of bodies.

Giles watched the conflagration and resulting hysteria with satisfaction. He slipped a stake from his jacket pocket and easily moved about the disorganised group dusting anyone in his way as he searched in the smoke filled room for the one vampire he wanted to find more than any other.

“Giles!!”

The watcher turned when he heard Buffy shouting his name over the noise of the snarling vampires and the roar of the flames. He spotted a flash of blonde hair and took a step in her direction only to be brought up short by a strong arm encircling his throat.

 

~*~

 

Spike crept carefully down the hall, keeping Xander firmly behind him as he kept close to the walls and peered around the corners. Xander sniffed the air and looked up at Spike in alarm. “I smell smoke.”

“Yeah.” Spike said it as if he'd known for a while and he probably had with his more acute sense of smell. “Be sure to keep close and I need you to do as I say.”

Xander shivered a bit with the fear of an unknown threat and quickly decided he would have stayed glued to Spike's side anyway. “No problemo. Stuck right to ya. Like a big sticky gluey thing. Couldn't get rid of me-” The hand over his mouth effectively stopped the nervous babble flowing uncontrollably out of his mouth.

“Ya gotta calm down. You trust me, yeah?”

Xander nodded emphatically with the hand still securely over his mouth.

“Won't let anything happen to you. Gonna let go now. Are you gonna be okay?”

Xander nodded again and the hand slowly peeled away from his face. “Sorry.”

“'S'ok Pet. Now stick close and c'mon.”

The closer they got to the largest room of the factory, the smokier and hotter the air became. Xander stifled another cough and crouched a bit lower as he peered around Spike to see the interior of the room.

The entire room was ablaze with flames licking up the walls and across the ceiling. Xander gasped when he spotted the small group in the middle of the room. Angelus held Giles in a viselike grip while Buffy stalked closer with a stake held tightly in her small hand.

“Not so fast Slayer. Stop right there or I'll break his neck like a twig.”

Buffy stilled her movements. “Let him go.”

“I don't think so. I kinda like him right where he is.” Angelus leaned forward and gave Giles a kiss on the cheek. “I think I'm going to keep him for a while.

Spike shook Xander gently to get his attention. “Listen. I'll distract Angelus and I want you to go to Buffy and get outta here.”

Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing. “No Spike! No!”

“Xander please. How long do you think I can protect you? Sooner or later Angelus is gonna get to you and I don't think I could stand it Pet. I need you to be safe. Please Xan.”

Xander took in a hitching breath as he tried to keep his tears at bay. “But what about you?”

“I'll be fine. Drusilla may not be the best Sire but she won't let Angelus dust me or hurt me too much. There isn't much time. We gotta do this now.”

Xander looked at the fire spreading around the room at an alarming rate and knew Spike was right. “How will I know you're okay?”

Spike grasped both Xander's shoulders and turned to face him completely “Trust me Pet. I'll find a way. You're mine and I'll not be giving you up so easily.”

Xander heard the conviction in the words and saw the determination in the strikingly blue eyes. He boldly leaned up and impulsively stole a kiss. “Okay. I'm ready.”

Spike pulled him in for a quick hug. “See ya soon Pet.” And with that he turned and strode across the room. “Angelus!” Spike shouted. “Where's Dru?”

Angelus glanced across the room when he heard Spike's question and Giles took the opportunity to twist from his grasp. Xander ran across room, shouting Buffy's name as he went, and her mouth dropped open in surprise when she saw him. He didn't slow his pace and grabbing her and Giles' arms as he passed, he dragged them along with him towards the exit, ignoring the roaring of the flames and shouts coming from behind them. They had barely reached the doorway when Drusilla came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of Giles. They had taken a dozen running steps before they had realised he was no longer with them.

They stopped and turned but found themselves faced with a line of growling vampires standing in front of Giles and Dru.

“I'll get you back,” Buffy vowed to her watcher before she grabbed Xander’s hand and they fled the burning building.

Xander dug in his feet and drew Buffy to a stop after they had run about half a block. He bent part way over, resting his hands on his knees and took in great whooping breaths while he watched the flames reach for the sky. He could hear a siren in the distance until the sound of a wall collapsing inwards drowned out all other noises. He closed his eyes against the sight of the collapsing building and prayed his vampire was safe.

 

~*~

  



	18. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #278 Rapid Eye Movement  
 **Chapter:** 18/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

Xander kicked off his shoes, tossed his bag in the corner, slapped on the radio, and flopped face down on his bed. Who knew trying to fit back into his old life would be so exhausting. It had been almost a week since he'd escaped from the burning factory with Buffy and Xander felt so very tired of constantly trying to behave the way everyone expected. Struggling to say all the right things and trying to be the same old Xander with the same old life. Unfortunately, it was like trying to fit a square peg in a round hole. He wasn't the same Xander who had suddenly disappeared after a night of slaying all those weeks ago. He had changed in so many ways.

Things that once seemed so important to a young teenage boy now seemed trivial and insignificant. He also had a totally new outlook on demons in general. He now knew not all of them were evil. There were plenty of friendly, harmless demons out there and not all of them had to be destroyed. Of course his new views clashed with Buffy's calling and her view of stake first and ask questions later.

And then there was his whole relationship with Spike which he knew they would never understand. A relationship which included some fantastic sex. The thought of having someone, a male someone, placing something there just a short few weeks ago would have sent the old Xander screaming for the hills in a homophobic induced hysteria. Now? Now he loved the feel of Spike's fingers stretching his tight hole and that gorgeous, thick, throbbing cock sliding inside and nudging all the right places. He groaned and moved his hips causing his awakening cock to rub against the bed. The gentle thrusts were just enough to tease but not enough to satisfy and he eventually stopped with a frustrated sigh.

Rolling over on his back he stared up at the ceiling and wished for a special vampire to magically appear. Throwing his arm over his eyes to block out the room without a Spike in it, he again let his mind drift.

Xander remembered the greetings he received from his family and friends. His mother was happy enough to see him and fussed over him for about an hour before she wandered off, her attention caught by the half empty bottle she had left discarded on the counter when the police had brought him home. His dad merely grunted and said 'So you're back, huh? Fetch me a beer and tell your good for nothing mother I'm hungry.'

The Sunnydale Police, after meeting Mr and Mrs Harris, had decided he was a runaway who had merely changed his mind after attempting to make it on his own in the big, bad world and decided maybe home wasn't so bad after all. Xander was happy to leave it at that. Far easier to appear slightly foolish than try to explain about vampires and other things which go bump in the night.

His friends were at least happy to see him but when he tried to share his fears and concerns regarding Spike, neither one understood. Buffy insisted Spike was nothing more than an evil vampire and it could only be a good thing if he had dusted in the fire. Willow was a bit more sympathetic but she kept insisting it was all a result of Stockholm Syndrome. He knew how he felt and it had nothing to do with misplaced affections for his captor. Well, not entirely anyway. He knew what he felt damn it! His feelings for Spike were every bit as real as Buffy's feelings for Angel or Willow's feelings for her new boyfriend, Oz.

Xander felt happy when he thought of Willow and Oz. Xander had always been aware of Willow's developing feelings for him which he knew went beyond simple friendship. He never mentioned he knew because he didn't feel the same but was loathe to hurt his best friend. Now she had found someone who could care for her and love her the way he never could.

The song on the radio changed to an REM song and the lyrics tugged at his heart. They kept reminding him of Spike and he found himself worrying all over again. Xander let his arm flop away from his eyes and peered around the gloomy room. He kept hearing an insistent tap tap tap which he couldn't place as a normal Xander's bedroom sound. He sat up with a startled gasp when he noticed a shadow at his window.

 

~*~

 

Willow gathered the papers scattered across the surface of the desk into a neat, tidy stack and tried not to think about why she was acting as the temporary computer teacher. The last few weeks had been a series of ups and down. She loved teaching the computer class but the reasons kinda cancelled out any of the good. And then there was Oz. She still had trouble believing he was interested in her when there were all those other pretty girls. Every band seemed to attract its share of groupies and the Dingoes were no exception. Even with all those willing, scantily clad girls hanging around, Oz still chose her over any of them. It made her happy inside but then she would think about the missing people in her life. She missed the steadying influence of Giles and she worried what might be happening to him. They needed to make a plan to get him back and there was still the spell to research. She simply didn't know how they were going to accomplish all these things on their own. They really needed some help.

She looked up at the clock on the far wall and bit her lip as she realised she was running late. Buffy was expecting her in the library five minutes ago and she still hadn't finished here yet. Willow sped up her pace and reached for a paper on the far side of the desk. As she leaned over, the stack in her hand started slipping through her fingers. Standing back up she managed to gather them together apart from one lone paper which see sawed lazily to the floor and slipped in the crack between the desk and the filing cabinet. Willow rolled her eyes and carefully set the papers on the desk. Kneeling on the floor she peered in the gap. Reaching for the edge of the paper with her fingertips she encountered a hard, smooth plastic surface. With a puzzled little frown she slid it out along with the paper. Setting the paper on the desk with the others she studied the computer disc she now held clutched in her hand. There was no writing on the label and no other indicators of what it could be.

“There you are!”

Willow jumped nearly dropping the disc. “Buffy!”

“Were you expecting someone else?”

Willow blushed. “No. I wasn't expecting anybody really.”

“Well I was expecting you about ten minutes ago. What's that?” Buffy asked coming all the way in the room and standing next to the desk.

“I'm not sure. I found it on the floor between the desk and cabinet. Someone must have dropped it.”

Buffy shrugged and looked away with a disappointed frown. “I thought maybe, you know. It was a disc and Ms Calendar was researching the spell and...”

“Oh. OH!.”

“What?”

“I never thought of that. Buffy, you might be right.”

"You mean that could be the spell?”

“Yep,” Willow said slipping the disc in the slot on the computer and studying the screen.

Buffy moved to look over Willow's shoulder even though she didn't actually know what she was looking for. She only knew she needed to at least pretend to help. Standing around doing a lot of nothing was driving her crazy. “Well?”

Willow ignored her friend for the moment and continued to study the screen. A happy little smile started to form on her face and she looked up. “This is it!”

“You mean? Can you do it?”

“Uhm.” Willow turned back to the screen and ran a finger down what appeared to be a list. “It seems simple enough. If we can find everything we need then I think I can do it. I'll stop by the Magic Box first thing tomorrow and if they have all the ingredients then Angel will have his soul again in no time.”

 

~*~

 

 

The face of Xander's mysterious night time visitor became clear as the shadow leaned closer to the glass. Xander's eyes lit up and he laughed as he rushed to the window.

“Spike!!” he shouted while he threw open the window, nearly toppling the vampire from his precarious perch.

Spike flailed his arms for balance and Xander held his breath as the vampire teetered on the narrow branch. Spike settled his footing more securely and gave Xander a blinding smile. “Miss me pet?”

Xander's head bobbed up and down happily. “I've missed you so much! Get in here before you fall! Where have you been? Are you okay? Where's Dru and Angelus? What about Dalton and the other minions?”

Spike chuckled and climbed through the window. “Which question do you want me to answer first?”

Xander grinned and flung his arms around Spike's neck. “All of them! None of them! I don't care! You're here. You're really here.”

“Yeah. I'm here pet. C'mon,” he said disentangling himself and leading them to the bed where the both sat on the edge side by side. Xander kept a strong grip on Spike's hand afraid he would disappear if he let go even if only for a moment. “Missed you too Xan. Wish I could have come sooner but it wasn't safe.”

“Why wasn't it safe? I've been so worried.”

“Told you I'd come see you and I always keep my promises don't I? After the watcher burned down my home, Angelus moved us and what was left of the court to a place on Crawford Street.” Spike shook his head and snorted his displeasure. “A gloomy, huge monstrosity. Suits the old bastard perfectly.”

Xander grinned. “I think I know the place. Big old rambling mansion with lots of gnarled old trees.”

“Yeah that sounds like the place. Bit of a cliché really but Angelus isn't playing with a full deck. He's been makin' plans which could mean the end of everything. Hell on earth kinda stuff. Why I have to be so careful sneaking out. He's totally barmy and he's already got minions gathering the stuff he needs.”

“We gotta stop him!”

“Agreed Pet but I can't do it all by myself and neither can Buffy. We're gonna need to work together. You know the slayer, ya think she'll hear me out before trying to stake me?”

“Maybe...” Xander paused to consider the best way of keeping Spike from meeting Mr Pointy up close and personal. “If I talk to her first and explain. We could meet at the school.”

“The school? You sure that's the best place?”

“Sure. Just think about it. Buffy will feel more comfortable thinking she has the advantage of being on her own territory.”

Spike tilted his head and studied Xander thoughtfully. “Was thinking the same thing myself. Still not seeing the good part of this.”

“I'll take you there first,” Xander explained. “Before the meeting so you can look around and I can show you how to get in and out fast. That way if things don't go exactly as planned you can get out quick.”

“Don't care much for running from a fight but yeah sounds good Pet.”

“How much time do we have?”

“Time enough for a bit of this and that,” Spike said leaning closer and taking Xander's lips in a bruising kiss.

Xander's heart started a pounding rhythm and his breath quickened in response to the familiar, longed for taste of his master. Releasing Spike's hand he slid his arms around the muscular shoulders. Spike pulled back allowing Xander to catch his breath.

“Strip,” Spike ordered as he moved to recline on Xander's bed. He fluffed up the pillows and wriggled about, making himself comfortable. Xander watched the enticing backside sway back and forth in front of his eyes and wondered what it would be like to part those prefect cheeks and sink himself deep inside. Would he even be allowed? He looked further up and saw Spike peering at him over his shoulder with a cheeky grin on his face. “One day soon Pet.”

Xander's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide with shock while darkening with desire. “You? I can? It's allowed?”

Spike settled himself back against the pillows and laughed. “Sod the rules. Do what I want when I want. Sometimes I fancy being taken by a thick, hard cock. You know how good it can feel and I don't think you'd mind havin' a go?"

“Mind?” Xander squeaked. “No I wouldn't mind at all.”

“Good but first, thought I gave you an order.”

Xander grinned and quickly started on the buttons of his shirt, nearly ripping them off in his haste to get them undone.

“Slowly. I think I'd like a bit of a show.”

“A show?”

Spike nodded and leered in his direction. “Got some music and a sexy, horny boy. I saw that little display you were puttin' on earlier. Rubbing up and down you were. Made me hard just watchin' ya.”

Xander listened and relaxed as the smooth tones of Spike's voice washed over him. The soothing tenor eased his fears and the words spoken increased his arousal. He felt his cock twitch and he slipped a button free with a light flick of his fingers. He swayed his hips gently to the music and Spike raised an approving eyebrow. Xander let himself feel the music as he moved his body to the beat. Undoing each button, one at a time, slowly exposing his tanned skin to his appreciative audience of one. If he wasn't always graceful, Spike didn't seem to mind. Xander smiled slyly as he saw the bulge in Spike's trousers steadily grow until Spike popped the buttons to relieve the stress and his hard cock protruded through the opening. Xander licked his lips as he watched a small bead of fluid form at the tip as it peeked enticingly from the foreskin. A groan of arousal sent tingles of desire zinging along Xander's nerve endings and his own cock twitched and he could feel a small wet patch forming on his boxers. He unbuttoned his own trousers and with a push of his hands and a wiggle they hung precariously around his hips, barely hiding his straining erection.

“That's it Pet. Gorgeous you are.”

Feeling bold and impatient, he grasped both his boxers and jeans and slid them down his legs. Giving a kick with his feet they were both soon discarded in a hastily forgotten rumpled pile near the end of the bed.

“Want this?” Spike asked grasping his hard length near the base and holding it in a firm grip. Xander nodded and licked his lips hungrily. “You wanna wrap those soft lips around my cock?” Spike thrust his hips up causing the bead of fluid to break free from the tip and ever so slowly dribble down over the head and down the pale skin where it finally met his slowly stroking fingers.

Xander wanted to lick up that tiny bit of stickiness with his tongue and search for more. He moaned as his own cock throbbed for attention but he had been trained well and waited patiently for permission.

“Come up here and suck my cock.”

Xander scrambled up on the bed and replaced Spike's hand with his own. He loved the feel of Spike's cock. Hard as steel inside with a velvety cover of pale, smooth skin. Xander licked happily up and down the length mapping all the small veins and ridges. He played delicately with the small bit of skin surrounding the tip then did it again when it made Spike squirm and gasp with pleasure. Slipping his lips over the tip, Xander set up a slow pace with his mouth and hand. He took more and more of Spike in his mouth until his nose was almost touching the light coloured curls surrounding the base.

“Stop. Pet. Stop.” Spike gasped, pushing Xander gently away with a hand on his shoulder. “Wanna come inside you. Up here.”

Xander slid up the bed until his knees rested on either side of Spikes hips. He felt strong sure hands rub the small of his back and move down to kneed at the cheeks of his arse, a finger occasionally dipping teasingly into the crack. Xander let his head fall back as his body thrummed with arousal. The fingers kept dipping lightly in, just brushing over the hole hidden inside and making it twitch.

“Please Master. Please,” Xander begged.

“You want me there?” Spike asked lightly probing with a slicked finger.

Xander squirmed and tried to push back. “Yes. Yes! Please.”

“Do you know how gorgeous you look? All hot and needy. Begging me to fuck you. Love you like this.”

Xander gasped as the finger slid fully inside and nudged gently causing shivers and tingles to dance across his skin. “More, Master,” he begged impatiently.

Another finger slipped inside, quickly followed by a third and Xander marvelled at his own reaction to the slightly rough handling. The slight burn as the fingers breached his barely stretched hole was delicious and only made him want more.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Spike ordered, breaking through his haze of arousal long enough for him to reach behind and grasp his cheeks. He felt the blunt head of Spike's cock at his entrance and let his own weight slowly drive the length inside. Wrapping his arms around Spike's neck he raised himself back up and then dropped, fucking himself with abandon and lost on a sea of arousal. “Oh yeah. Fuck yourself on my cock pet. “

Spike's strong hands on his hips helped to take his weight up and down as his legs began to tire. Xander's pace became faster and faster as he chased after his orgasm. The sharp prick of fangs at his neck and the hard cock in his ass combined to tip him over the edge. Stars danced across his vision and warmth washed over his body even as Spike's cool seed shot deep inside. Xander clung to Spike as he panted and shook with small aftershocks. Little trembles made his body shake but they felt so good. He felt floaty and sated and happy. Spike shifted Xander to the side and holding him close, he pulled the covers over them both.

“Sleep now Pet.”

Xander snuggled deeper in the safe cocoon of Spike's arms. “Night. Love you Master,” he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Xander never saw the look of shock and wonder on Spike's face. Or the way it slowly transformed to one of contentment and happiness.

 

~*~

  



	19. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #279 Rabble-Rouser  
 **Chapter:** 19/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  


  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

Angelus strutted around the room loudly explaining his plans. His booming voice echoing slightly in the large room. The few remaining minions hardly made a dent in the large space, making it seem even larger. Spike watched with a slightly bored expression while mentally making note of each and every important bit of information he could. He was actually glad the pompous git wanted to brag to all and sundry about his latest brilliant – according to Angelus – plan.

Spike wasn't sure of how much influence Xander had over his friends and wasn't looking forward to their meeting later. He could only hope the slayer would listen and give him a chance otherwise it could mean the end of...everything. Angelus was barmier than Drusilla on her worst days.

Angelus paused near the massive fireplace, casually leaning on the expanse of wood which served as the mantelpiece. Attitude and hip cocked as he surveyed the room. What he was looking for, Spike wasn't sure but he tried to look attentive and as non-threatening as possible. So far he'd managed to avoid any severe beatings but knew it was only a matter of time before his mouth got him into trouble. Angelus had gone so far as to allow Lucius to demonstrate his impressive skills with a whip and a flogger but there had been no repeat of his previous humiliating punishment. Spike thought he would have tried to kill the bastard if he tried.

There was a small part of him which had hoped Dru would protect him like he'd told Xan, but he was done fooling himself. Since Angelus had returned, he was all she could see. Yeah, she occasionally had some time for her childe but not much. He wished he could be angry with her and was slightly surprised he didn't feel more hurt over the rejection. A small grin surfaced as he remembered the words Dru had spoken so long ago when she first brought home his pet. He wondered if he knew back then this was how things were gonna turn out but tried to deny it. Either way it really didn't matter any more. Drusilla had her daddy and as far as Spike was concerned she could have him. He would stick with his Xander. Loyal that boy was and loving. Yeah he was just what Spike needed.

Spike watched while Lucius crossed the room to stand next to Angelus, handing the elder vampire a drink. Angelus leaned closer and Spike took the opportunity of the distraction to catch Dalton's eye. He gave a barely noticeable nod and scanned the room for any followers as Dalton headed out of the room.

Spike stepped cautiously through the large glass doors leading to the sunken garden at the back of the house. It wouldn't do to have avoided detection all these weeks only to get caught now when they were so close the finally stopping Angelus. He spotted Dalton seated near the bubbling fountain and casually made his way over with his normal swaggering stride firmly in place.

“Dalton,” Spike acknowledged as he searched his pockets for a cigarette.

“Master Spike. I did as you asked.”

“Good and how many do ya reckon there are?”

“At least a dozen and more are joining even as we speak.”

Spike raised an eyebrow in surprise. “That many? Are you sure they're loyal?”

“As sure as we can be under the circumstances. They may not all be totally loyal to you Master Spike but the alternative is Angelus and his new right hand man, Lucius.”

Spike lit his cigarette while he considered Dalton's words. “Fair enough. I'll be heading out in a bit to meet with my boy and make the arrangements. How's the watcher?”

“Alive for the moment but Angelus is wanting answers to opening that portal and he's planning to get them tonight.”

Spike sighed and looked up at the stars in exasperation. “Great just what I need.”

“He's just a human and a watcher at that.”

Spike looked back down at the puzzled tone in Dalton's voice.“We're needing the slayer's help and if her watcher gets killed I think she's gonna be more inclined to stake us than help us,” he explained.

“I see your point.”

“Thought you would mate. Now I gotta figure out how to make sure the watcher stays alive before I sneak out.”

 

~*~

“Hey Willow,” Xander called in greeting, letting the library door swing closed behind him.

Willow looked up from her computer screen and gave him a beaming smile. “Xander!”

“What ya working on?”

Willow flicked a look back down at the screen. “It's the spell to give Angel back his soul. I've got all the ingredients but I wanted to make sure,” she paused and looked away, playing with her hair, “I'm kinda nervous.”

Xander placed a companionable hand on her shoulder. “Understandable but you can do it. I know you can.”

“Thanks Xan.”

“Is Buffy around?”

“Buffy is right here.”

Xander turned to look behind him and saw Buffy entering the room. “Hey Buff.”

“Here to help with the planning?”

“Well sorta...I...I.”

“What is it Xan?” Willow asked getting up from her chair and going over to stand next to her friend. “Is everything okay? You're not having problems are you?”

“Is that vampire bothering you? Cause I can stake him.”

“No! Thanks Buffy, but no. I prefer him undusty. He is kinda what I wanted to talk to you guys about though and before you ask again, no he's not bothering me.”

“Then what's going on?”

“Well he...he,” Xander stammered.

“Is right here.”

“Spike!”

~*~

Spike stopped in the doorway and watched quietly as Angelus circled the man tied to the chair. He had to give the watcher credit, he'd held up pretty well. Giles was looking the worse for wear with bruises about his face, some broken fingers and what Spike suspected were some badly bruised ribs if the laboured breathing was an accurate indication.

“Come to admire the show and learn how it's done?” Angelus asked when he spotted Spike lurking near the door.

Spike pushed off the wall where he'd been leaning and sauntered in the room. “Still hasn't told ya anything though has he?”

Angelus was in his face with surprising speed. “You always gotta push don't ya?”

“Just statin' the facts. There might be a better way round this ya know.”

“Ye be walking a thin line William.” Angelus warned.

“Seems to me yer goin' through an awful lot of trouble when there's a useful tool at your disposal.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning my Sire could probably get the info you're wantin' with a hell of a lot less hassle.”

“Why Willy me boy, I think you've actually come up with a decent idea.” Angelus clapped Spike on the shoulder as he passed. “Dru!”

Spike shook his head as he heard the bellowing continue down the hall. He knelt next to the chair and spoke quietly. “Watcher. Rupert.”

The head bobbed and the swollen eyes struggled to open. Spike knew when the watcher had spotted him by the way he cringed back in the chair.

“Not gonna hurt ya any. Listen, Angelus will be back any minute. I'm gonna do what I can to keep ya alive and get ya outta here. Go along for now. Do you understand?”

The eyes narrowed and the head cocked to the side in question.

“Don't need to understand but for what it's worth I need the slayer's help and to get that I need you alive and relatively in one piece. Got it?”

This time Spike received a slow nod in response. “Good,” he said before pushing away and resuming his place nearer the doorway.

Angelus sauntered back in the room with Drusilla on his arm and a scowl on his face. “I'm afraid my Dru doesn't understand so we'll just have to resort to the run of the mill, boring torture.” He slapped a meaty hand on an already bruised shoulder. “Sorry about that Rupert old boy but I'm sure you understand.” The tone of voice was sympathetic but Angelus' face shone with exhilaration.

“Dru,” Spike called gently. “Do you wanna play a game?”

“A game?”

“The watcher there has a secret and daddy needs to know what it is. You think you can find out what it is?”

Dru clapped her hands and her eyes lit up with excitement.“Like hide and seek?”

“Just like that Princess. Ol' Rupes there is hiding somethin' and we need you ta find it.”

Drusilla moved nearer the chair where Giles sat watching with a tried, resigned expression in his face. She trailed a hand gently along his shoulders as she circled around him while humming softly. She crouched down and grasped Giles gently by the chin forcing his eyes to meet hers. “See me. Hear me.”

Giles moaned and blinked rapidly. “Jenny?”

“Yes. I need to know about the ritual darling. It's important.”

“Important?”

“Yes. You'll tell me all about it, won't you?”

“Yes.”

Spike slipped out of the room as the watcher began to outline the details of the ritual.

 

~*~

 

“Spike!”

“Buffy! NO! Wait please!” Xander moved to stand between Spike and the angry slayer, his hands held out in supplication.

“No need for that slayer. I'm only here to talk.”

“And I'm supposed to trust you. Why?”

“Look we both want the same thing, yeah? Anglelus stopped. I can't go it alone and I know you can't either. Our best bet is to work together.”

“Yeah right. Like that is ever gonna happen. I don't need you to do my job. I've got plenty of help right here.”

“Well aren't you the little rabble-rouser,” Spike commented with a laugh as he sauntered around Xander and took a step towards the fuming slayer.

Buffy's fingers curled and her hands clenched into tight fists of annoyance as she matched Spike's step with one of her own.

“Buffy? He might be right,” Willow's voice cut through the tension and all eyes turned her way.

“What? Look. Can Buffy and I talk to a minute?”

“Be my guest,” Spike allowed as he stepped back to stand next to Xander.

“I thought we agreed that I would talk to them first,” Xander hissed in his ear.

He gave Xander a shrug and a grin. “Were taking your time getting round to it pet and I'm not exactly known for my patience.”

“Your non patience could've gotten you dusted,” Xander said refusing to let go of his irritation.

Spike stroked a gentle hand along the small of Xander's back and felt the clenched muscles relax slightly at his touch. “C'mon Pet. Still here and it'll work out. You'll see."

“Yeah, Well try more patience next time,” Xander pouted.

Spike chuckled softly and swatted Xander on the arse. “Giving your master orders,” he mock scolded with a leer. “We'll discuss your punishment later. Sounds like the girls are finished.”

“Right later,” Xander squeaked.

Buffy and Willow parted and Buffy stepped forward slightly. “Here's the deal. You talk and I'll decide if I like what you have to say enough not to stake you.”

Spike bristled at the tone the slayer used and would have taken a step if it wasn't for the hand Xander hurriedly wrapped around his wrist. “Any other time slayer and I would enjoy dancing with you. Would be nice to bag my third slayer.” He grinned as she took a small step back. “Right now though, there are more pressing matters. Namely Angelus.”

“So tell me something I don't already know.”

“Slayer I'm gonna enjoy hurting you one day.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “I-”

“Guys,” Xander interrupted. “Can we please stay on track here. Buffy you promised to hear him out and Spike please, you promised.”

Spike pointed an accusing finger at Buffy. “She's the one who keeps-”

“Spike! Please.”

“Fine but if she-”

“She won't,” Willow interrupted this time. “Will she Buffy?”

“No,” Buffy ground out between clenched teeth.

“Spike?” Xander encouraged.

Spike let out an aggrieved sigh. “Fine. Angelus is planning to open a portal and unleash hell on earth.”

Spike raised his eyebrows as the slayer slumped in a chair and put her head in her hands. “Shit.” She looked up at her friends and the vampire who all shared the same look of surprise. “You're right. We don't have time for arguing and sniping. You trust him Xan?”

“With my life Buff.”

“Good enough for me. Pull up a chair and tell me what you had in mind.”

They all joined Buffy at the table, Willow taking the seat next to Buffy while Spike sat opposite the slayer with Xander on his left.

“Angelus managed to get his hands on Acathla and he's been trying to figure out the ritual to awaken him so he can open the portal to hell,” Spike said quietly.

“But if he can't do the ritual then what's the problem?” Buffy asked confused.

“Angelus doesn't know all the details but your watcher does and he's spilling his guts as we speak.”

Buffy shook her head in denial. “Giles would never tell.”

“Not willingly no but Angelus and my Sire can be very persuasive.”

“He's right,” Xander added. “I've seen Drusilla put someone under thrall before.”

“Fine,” Buffy agreed. “So what do we do?”

Spike leaned his arms on the table. “Rather not kill the bastard but I don't think we have a choice.”

“But we do.” Willow offered. “I can put his soul back.”

“You sure about that Red?”

“I'm sure. I've got the spell and all the ingredients.”

“This could work. I'll distract Dru while you,” he said pointing at Buffy, “go after Angelus. Red and Xander can stay here and she can do her mojo.”

“I'm not staying here,” Xander objected.

“Xan-”

“No Spike. I'm not leaving you. Not again and besides you need someone to get Giles out.”

Spike studied the determined face for a few minutes before speaking, “You be careful. Get the watcher and get back out. If you can't find me you find Dalton or the slayer.”

Xander nodded as he gazed longingly at clear blue eyes. “Promise.”

“What about the minions?” Buffy asked bringing their attention back to the room.

“I've got plenty who are loyal or close enough to keep the others busy. They won't be a problem.” Spike assured her.

Buffy nodded and looked around the table. “Sounds like we've got a plan.”

 

~*~

  



	20. The Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.

**Title:** The Darkness Inside  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Torture, spanking,dub con and non con, graphic sex, character death  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander – brief Spike/OC - Spike/Angel and Spike/Drusillla implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #280 Thousand  
 **Chapter:** 20/20  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Season 2 re-worked and AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla captures a pretty little kitten to cheer up her ill childe.  
 **A/N:** For everyone who took the time to read and comment ~Thank you~ It's nice to know someone is reading and your comments and encouragement mean so very much to me.

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=foreverbmdarkness1.jpg)   


 

 

 

Buffy and Xander crouched in the shadows of the large gnarled trees watching Spike as he entered the imposing mansion. Xander repeatedly pulled at a loose thread in his denims and shifted his weight from side to side. Buffy gave him a stern look.

“Sorry,” he whispered. He chewed his lip for a moment before voicing his fears. “Spike will be okay, right?”

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. “Xander he's a vampire. As long as he does what he's supposed to what difference does it make?”

Xander felt his face get hot and his hands stilled their nervous movements and tightened into fists on his thighs. “It matters to me,” he growled.

“We'll talk about it later.” Buffy indicated the large bushes near the side wall of the house. “Lets go.”

They crept forward through the near darkness until they reached the relative safety of the bushes. They waited quietly, constantly looking in all directions, watching for anyone in the darkness. Xander saw a figure near the door and tapped Buffy on the shoulder. “Dalton,” he whispered.

She nodded and they both watched as he stood at the door for a few moments before moving over to the window. He casually lifted the drape and let it fall then repeated the action once more.

“That's it.” She turned and grasped Xander by the shoulders. “Give me five minutes to get inside and cause a distraction. Then you come in and get Giles out. You remember where Spike said he'd be?”

Xander nodded. “Not stupid ya know.”

Buffy winced. “You're right. Five minutes.” She held up a hand with the fingers splayed wide.

Xander nodded again and watched Buffy slip through the door Dalton had left unlocked for them. Slipping up the sleeve of his shirt he gazed at his bare wrist. “Good one Xan,” he whispered to the gloom, “you told Buffy you weren't stupid.” He sighed and started counting in his head. When he finally reached sixty for the fifth time he crept to the door and turned the knob. He swung the door open slowly peering into the gloom beyond for any movement. With a last look over his shoulder, he slipped quietly through the opening.

 

~*~

 

Willow reached out and adjusted the angle of the papers on the table. Her hands moved over the small pile of ingredients checking each item carefully before restarting the movements again. On the third repeat, while her hands were fluttering over a small herb with red leaves, her elbow knocked the round, glass sphere resting nearby. She let out a gasp as the heavy object teetered on the edge of the table, knowing she would never be able to stop its decent before it hit the floor. She felt like she was watching a slow motion action sequence as the sound was sucked out of the room and the pounding of her heart became the only sound she could hear. Her wide eyes followed the orb as it ever so slowly plummeted to the floor before being cradled carefully by two strong hands. She closed her eyes as the sound came rushing back along with her loud sigh.

“Careful,” Oz warned, replacing the Orb of Thesulah on the table. “Only had one of these in stock.”

Willow gave him a grateful smile in return. “Thanks. What time is it now?”

Oz grinned, shook his head and looked at his watch anyway. “About five minutes since you asked last,” he said with infinite patience.

“Oh good.” She turned to examine the table which held the spell ingredients. “Just enough time to check these ingredients one more time.”

“Willow,” Oz said, leaning over and grasping her fluttering hands with his own. “You've got this.”

Willow slowly sank into the chair while Oz, following her movements, crouched on the floor. “I was so sure I could do this, ya know? But now? What if I mess it up? What will happen to Buffy and Xander? And then there's Giles and Angel. Oh, and Spike too-”

“Willow.”

“Yeah, I know he's a vampire but he's been sorta helping and he was all nice and everything. They are all counting on me and-”

“Willow!”

“Oh gosh! I probably should have warned you about the Willow babble I tend to go on and on whenever I get really nervous. Although caffeine makes me babble too which is why I try to drink the-”

“WILLOW!”

Willow jumped at the loud shout of her name. She'd never heard Oz even raise his voice. Her mouth snapped shut and she squirmed as she held in the flood of words wanting to spill forth in a rush. Thankfully Oz didn't look annoyed or angry. She didn't want to do anything to ruin her first real relationship. She really liked him with his quiet, calm nature. He was like a safe, tranquil cove in the tumultuous sea of her life. Before meeting Buffy and discovering the worlds of demons and witchcraft, her biggest worry had been finding more time to study and making sure her grades would meet her parent's expectations. Now her life was full of ups and downs and danger and spells. She looked down where strong, sure hands gently held hers and let the curtain of her hair hide the pink on her cheeks. One of those hands slipped free and Oz gently moved her hair back over her shoulder.

“You'll do it right.”

Willow looked up in surprise at the conviction in his voice. “How can you be so sure?”

Oz shrugged. “I know you. You're determined and much stronger than you think.”

“You really think so?” she asked feeling her confidence returning.

“I know so.”

She freed her other hand and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him in a grateful hug. “Thank you,” she mumbled against his shoulder as he hugged her back.

“It's time,” he announced, pulling out of her arms but staying close.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I'm ready. I can do this.”

Oz nodded once in agreement. “I'll keep watch at the door.”

“Thanks Oz.”

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the mouth before standing and walking to stand near the doors to the library. Willow watched him go with a vacant stare and still feeling a tingle on her lips.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she turned to the table with a renewed confidence and determination. Resolve face firmly in place, she cleared her throat and began reading aloud from the computer printout. She felt the threads of magic as they gathered in the room and started twining themselves around her as she stood before the table. She continued her chant as she crushed some herbs in a small marble bowl. The Orb of Thesulah started to pulse with a dim inner radiance, growing brighter and faster as her chanting continued. Willow's voice remained strong and clear. The only signs of strain were the tiny lines forming around her eyes and the small tremors in her hands. The Orb pulsed brightly one last time before the inner radiance burst forth like an explosion. The room was lit with a brightness akin to a bolt of lightening and faded just as quickly leaving nothing but an afterglow in their eyes.

Oz rushed over as his eyes adjusted and showed him the slowly crumpling form. He made it to Willow's side just in time to keep her head from hitting the floor. He cradled her carefully in his lap, the long strands of her red hair flowing over his arms. He spoke softly as he rocked them both back and forth. “Willow? Baby? You all right?”

Willow's heart soared at the endearment and she blinked slowly and gave him a tiny smile. “Just tired. Do you think it worked?”

Oz looked up at the dull, innocent orb on the table. He shrugged. “Something happened. Have to wait and see.”

 

~*~

 

Xander moved gingerly along the corridor, a stake clutched tightly in his hand, peering around the corners for any vampires. He heard what he imagined was thousands of vampires fighting but he firmly stamped on his fear and adrenalin and ignored the loud growls and crashes. Instead he concentrated on remembering Spike's detailed directions. He held his breath, hugged the wall and peaked through an archway which should lead to a large room with stairs to the second floor and then the room where Giles was being held. He let his breath out on a relieved sigh when he saw the stairs right where they should be and space was clear. He pushed off the wall to gain momentum and sprinted across the room.

Halfway to his destination, his eyes widened and he skidded to a halt almost falling in his haste. He could see Buffy battling with Angelus in the distance but what had stayed his run for the stairs was the sight of Lucius sneaking up on a distracted Spike who was trying to control a squirming, screeching Drusilla. Xander started running again intent on rescue but this time it was his beloved vampire and not Giles he was determined to save. Xander quickly closed the distance between himself and Lucius, his lips drawn back in an angry snarl for all the betrayals he and Spike had suffered at this vampire's hands. Gripping the stake hard enough to drive a splinter deep in his finger, he raised it high above his head.

“Bastard,” Xander shouted.

Lucius turned and only had time to take one stumbling step back before Xander was on him. Xander brought the stake down with all his hate and anger, driving it deep in the shocked vampire's chest and almost out the other side. The stake easily slid between the ribs and pierced the blackened, traitorous heart and the vampire Xander had grown to hate crumpled to dust at his feet. Xander's face split with an evil grin worthy of Angelus as he leaned forward and spit on the small pile of ashes. Hearing a familiar bark of laughter, he looked up. Spike had finally managed to subdue Drusilla and was watching him with a grin if his own.

“Thanks. Bet that felt good, yeah?”

“You wouldn't believe...,” Xander started before reconsidering his words, “actually, I think you would.”

Spike nodded and opened his mouth but whatever he had planned to say was drowned out by a huge crash. Spike started moving quickly in the direction Xander had last seen Buffy fighting. “GO PET,” Spike shouted over his shoulder. “Get the watcher and get the hell outta here!”

Not bothering to waste time talking, Xander nodded and ran for the stairs. He pounded up the steps and rushed down the hallway counting the doors as he passed. He grabbed the wooden frame of the fourth doorway on his left to help stop his headlong rush and used the momentum to crash into the door itself. His shoulder connected solidly with the door causing the breath to whoosh from his lungs and the door to creak on its hinges. Another solid blow with the sole of his sneaker and the door flew open and banged against the wall with a loud, satisfying thump. Xander rushed in the room absently rubbing his arm. Immediately spotting Giles slumped and tied to a chair near the fireplace, he hurried over and began to work on the knots in the rope.

His haste made his fingers feel fat and clumsy. Xander growled and pulled at the stubborn knot. He finally closed his eyes and stilled his frantic, useless tugging. He opened his eyes again and forced himself to move slowly. His patience was rewarded as the rope slipped free and slid to the floor.

“Xander?”

The voice was hoarse and raspy but Xander recognised it anyway. “Giles. Can you walk?”

Giles nodded and raised an arm. “If you would be so kind.”

Xander slid under the outstretched limb and carefully levered the injured watcher out of the chair. He hustled Giles along as fast as he dared. They shuffled along the hall without meeting anyone and began the slow painful process of getting Giles down the stairs.

 

~*~

 

Spike hurried across the room and through the large archway leading to the dining room. Buffy and Angelus stood near the large statue of Acathla. Angelus was holding the sharp sword which had once rested firmly in the stone chest. Obviously Angelus had managed to get away from Buffy long enough to do the ritual. Buffy held her own sword and was advancing on Angelus who merely grinned and beckoned her closer. Behind them, Acathla shook and a swirling vortex started to form at the centre of the torso. Spike moved around the outskirts of the room, hoping to come up behind Angelus and distract him long enough for Buffy to get in a shot.

Buffy and Spike both stopped and watched, open-mouthed as Angelus went rigid and his eye flashed with a glowing white light. Spike felt as if the tense moments seemed to stretch out for hours when in reality he knew it had only been a few seconds before Angelus relaxed and the familiar, soft, brown eyes of Angel looked about the room in confusion. “Buffy?”

“Angel?” Buffy asked, her voice tinged with equal amounts of relief and sadness.

“Buffy. I'm so sorry.”

“Shhh. It's okay. It wasn't you.”

Spike watched quietly remembering the long ago feelings he had sensed from Buffy for his sire and not wanting to interrupt their reunion. Angel lowered the sword in his hand and Spike only felt a small pang of jealousy for the look of affection the older vampire gave the slayer. She closed the distance between them and reached up to place a gentle kiss on is lips. “I'm sorry,” she whispered and before Spike had a chance to prevent it, she plunged the sword still in her hand deep in Angel's gut. Angel clasped his hands against the wound and started to fall backwards into the vortex which had been growing ever larger.

“NO!” The word was ripped from Spike's lips as he ran with all his speed and grasped his sire around the waist. He strained against the pull with all his strength but he could feel them slowly being dragged across the floor. He turned his head looking for Buffy and saw her cowering nearby. “Help...me!” Spike gasped out.

He watched with a sinking heart as she sobbed and shook her head slowly taking a step back. Spike grit his teeth and fought the pull. Muscles bulged and strained as Angel hung like a dead weight in his arms, too injured or too saddened to help.

“SPIKE!!”

Spike whipped his head around and saw Xander standing in the archway supporting the watcher. He lost his footing and started sliding faster across the floor. Closing his eyes he put everything last ounce of strength he had left in resisting what was now appearing to be the inevitable. Strong arms slipped around his waist and Xander's voice spoke in his ear.

“Not gonna lose you. Pull Spike! PULL!”

“Blood! Close it with his blood!” Spike heard the watcher shout. Spike slipped a hand between his body and Angel's who grunted in pain when Spike's hand roughly came in contact with his wound. Spike gathered a handful of blood and his courage together. “Xan. Grab Angel when I say.”

“No. Spike,” Xander sobbed out. “Please. I can't lose you.”

“Not going anywhere. Trust me.”

Xander nodded against Spike's back. “Good. When I say....NOW!”

Spike loosened his hold and trusted Xander to keep Angel safe while he darted out and flung the contents in his hand through the air. The blood entered the vortex and it closed abruptly just before Spike's body slammed into the stone statue with a bone jarring crunch. Spike lay on the floor in a daze with his ears ringing. He felt gentle hands petting at his hair and realised his eyes were closed. He opened them slowly. “Hey Pet.”

“Spike,” Xander cried, hugging Spike close.

Spike hugged back with the arm that didn't feel broken and let himself bask in the attention, ignoring the sobs coming from Buffy and the murmurs of disapproval coming from the watcher.

 

~*~

Xander held tightly to Spike's hand and watched sadly as Buffy said goodbye to Angel. Buffy gave Angel a last hug and watched with tears streaming down her cheeks as the vampire turned and strode to the car. Drusilla waited patiently inside the sleek black machine while Angel opened the door and slid inside. Drusilla seemed far more docile and centred since the incident with Acathla. Giles tried to explain about magic and influences but Xander didn't really understand. He did know a saner Drusilla was far nicer but she was still damaged and like a small child in many ways. She would need someone to look after her and she had chosen Angel, her sire. Xander had been worried about Spike's reaction but was happy when the vampire merely smiled at his sire and agreed.

“This is it Pet,” Spike said softly.

Xander's stomach clenched and his heart beat a fast rhythm against his ribs. “Please don't go.”

“We've talked about this, love.”

“Then take me with you.”

Spike shook his head. “Xan. Went round and round this already. You gotta finish school first and they both need me right now. I won't be far and we'll visit either here or in LA every weekend.”

“Promise?”

“You know I do and I always keep my promises.”

Xander shook his head and sniffled trying to keep the tears away. Xander knew he wasn't being fair. They had already discussed all of this and decided this was for the best. There had been shouting and begging and crying and Xander's reluctant eventual acceptance. He closed the distance between them and for the first time in their strange relationship, he took control of the kiss. He put all of his love and passion behind it hoping the vampire would understand. When he finally pulled away he met Spike's eyes and gasped at the love he saw there and knew Spike had understood.

“I love you,” Xander whispered hoarsely.

Spike raised a hand and gently caressed Xander's cheek with the back of his fingers. “Love you too. See you soon.”

Xander watched as Spike slid behind the wheel and the car roared to life. Spike waved a hand out the window and Xander heard the strains of what he now knew to be a punk band. He continued to stand and watch until the red glow of the tail lights disappeared in the distance. He looked to either side when he felt arms slide around his waist and saw Buffy and Willow looking back.

“C'mon Xan. I don't feel much like slaying tonight. How about ice cream and movies at my house. What do ya say?”

“I say it sounds good.”

The three friends turned in unison and headed for the house on Revello Drive.

 

 

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
